Es difícil ser madre
by Sheijo
Summary: Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años y madre soltera. Su Deseo es tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo Kyosuke y padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y la gran posiblemente de ser violado del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.
1. Prologo

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Mi hijo Kyosuke y una Nueva vida

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: **Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL por ahora esas serán las únicas

**Summary: **Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y posiblemente violada del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas **

* * *

**Prologo: **

**Pasado de Tsunayoshi **

* * *

Mi nombre es Sorahime Tsunayoshi o Tsuna para mis conocidos y familiares, tengo 16 años de edad, soy la décima hija (desde un principio Tsuna se nombra como una mujer) de la familia Sorahime, solía vivir en Kioto, Japón en el distrito Fushimi – ku. Vamos rumbo a Namimori nuestro nuevo hogar.

Soy madre soltera, pensaran como una joven señorita de 16 años es mama, a caso sus padres no supieron explicarle acerca de las protecciones a la hora de tener relaciones sexuales y que paso con el padre de la criatura. Bueno hay muchas razones comencemos con mi origen.

14 de octubre de xxxx, es el día de mi nacimiento, lugar de origen Japón, Namimori. Un evento muy especial para mi familia, ya que es el día de mi nacimiento a demás no vengo sola junto a mi viene mi hermano gemelo, Natsu. Natsume y yo somos gemelos. Aunque ambos somos dos gota de agua tenemos nuestra diferencia, primero Natsu tiene los ojos naranja como un bello atardecer resplandeciendo un brillo místico atrayente. En cambio los míos son almendra con un ligero toque dorado, Natsu nisan dice que mis ojos son como las ventanas del alma, que ellos hablan por si mismo y que demuestran una sensación de calidez y pureza de un ser divino inocente. Cuando escuche eso pensé que nisan estaba loco, aun así siempre estamos juntos.

Desde pequeña fui criada por mis hermanos mayores y mi padrino Reborn, mis padres siempre viajaban de un lugar a otro por motivos de trabajo o por una escusa de amor adolescente como suelo llamarlo. Desde niña he tenido un cuerpo débil aunque realmente soy doncel, esto se debe a que Natsu y yo somos gemelos, y hemos caído en la maldición de la familia Sorahime, la cual desconozco de que trata dicha maldición o hechizo, pero a cumplir los cinco años por extraña razón me volví en una niña fuerte, desde ese día he estado siendo entrenada por mi padrino reborn – mas bien torturada-.

La verdad es que Natsu y yo somos **donceles**, por ende podemos procrear hijos, en el caso mío me parezco a una niña físicamente, he tenido la dicha suerte –muy mala- de ser vestida como una mujer desde tengo uso de razón y Natsu por ser un niño inexpresivo en el no se nota ese rasgo femenino solo cuando sonríe de verdad.

* * *

A cumplir los cinco años conocí a mis mejores amigas las cuales son el gran apoyo ellas son Kurokawa Hana y Sasagawa Kyoko, mis días con ellas dos han sido los mas felices de mi vida, ya que mis hermanos mayores son unos sobre protectores y desconfían de todos. Esa desconfianza es tan grande que no me dejaban sola ni para ir al baño era lo mas vergonzoso que podía pasarme y lo peor es que no podía estar al lado de mis amigos varones para hablar, lo único bueno es que confían en el hermano mayor de Kyoko –la confianza en Ryohei es algo escasa-.

Aunque mi familia es rica decidí ir a una escuela publica, no se me sentía mas cómoda con el ambiente en Nami sho (espero estar en lo correcto) y cada día con las chicas eran divertidos. Al paso de los meses me sentía mal al no poder hablar con las chicas de que realmente no soy lo que ellas ven de mí. Vi mi oportunidad en el festival deportivo me propuse decirles la verdad a Kyoko chan y Hana chan, pero nada salio como lo planeaba caí enferma –gravemente enferma- y solo me sentía mal al no poder ayudar a mis compañeros en el festival todos esperaban por mi y los estoy decepcionando. Por extrañas razones Natsu nisan me propuso sustituirme en el festival deportivo, aunque seamos gemelos nisan es frío y un poco táctil a la hora de expresarse, y fingir ser yo era una tarea bastante difícil para él.

Natsu nisan hablo con Kyoko chan y Hana chan al final del festival, explicando que me encontraba enferma -hospitalizada-, por suerte ambas sabían que tenia varios hermanos y que Natsu nisan es mi gemelo, lo cual sorprende a ambas por el parecido que tenemos.

Un día tome todo mi valor y me propuse hablar con las chicas la verdad de mi verdadero ser y que realmente no soy una niña. Ambas mostraban caras de sorpresas aun recuerdo ese día.

* * *

**FLASBACK**

* * *

Kyoko y Hana no sabían que decir estaban sorprendidas y congeladas por la gran noticia que recibieron de su encantadora dame amiga – no por ser tonta de inteligencia, sino patosa o torpe-, era la primera vez en toda su vida –que es escasa-. El hecho de descubrir que su amiga realmente no es una chica sino un doncel. Tsuna solo temblaba de miedo quería saber lo que pensaba sus dos mejores amigas acerca de ellas y si la rechazaba. Su miedo era más grande al no recibir alguna respuesta de ambas, pero tal terror se esfumo al sentir unas manos calidas y un fuerte abrazo.

- Tsuna no seas dame – hablo Hana molesta – es duro decir un secreto, todos guardamos secretos. No desconfíe de nosotras

- Tsu chan, somos tus amigas – acariciando su mejillas – para ti es duro decirnos pero nosotras dos estamos agradecida de que nos digiera la verdad

- A demás – tsuna observaba a Hana la cual uso un tono de voz algo molesta – tu hermano nos contó algo y esperamos que tu nos digieras la verdad

- Que… que fue lo que dijo nisan – la voz de tsuna sonó algo temblorosa al escuchar esa pequeña declaración

- Primero Tsuna nos dimos cuenta de que eras diferentes a otras niñas y que tienes algunos rasgos masculinos y tomamos la oportunidad de hablar con ese mono de hermano que tienes

- Así que… – la voz de kyoko sono algo apenada y divertida - preguntamos a Natsu kun si eras doncel

- El mono de tu hermano gemelo nos dijo ***Lo somos… cuiden de él*** - esto lo dijo con cierto enojo ya que el gemelo de tsuna lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo entero – ese mono en nada se parece a tsuna

- solo en físico Hana – esta vez fue kyoko cantari

- Este… yo – Tsuna estaba completamente nerviosa y algo sonrojada – no les incomoda el hecho de que sea doncel

- Claro que no – gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, sonriendo amplia mente al ver la cara de susto de Tsuna

- porque… no – estaba realmente confundida y a la vez algo feliz

- Tsu chan siempre a sido buenas con nosotras y no pides nada a cambio – kyoko abraza a su querida amiga – siempre nos da de la mano

- Somos tus amigas y solo queremos que sea feliz – acariciando el cabello de la pequeña castañas – a demás

- Así cumpliremos nuestro mayor sueño – la voz de kyoko sonó algo pervertido junto a la de Hana

- Chicas no las entiendo – Tsuna solo miraban a las chicas con una gran gota estilo anime

- No te preocupes Tsuna – la voz de Hana sonaba mas madura – encontraremos a un hombre maduro, sexy y caballeroso para ti

- Descuida Tsu chan nos encargaremos de encontrar tu pareja perfecta – Kyoko solo reía encantadora mente

- **" **Parecen que ambos son Fujoshis… como Ren nisan **"** -esto fueron pensamiento de Tsuna al ver a ambas chicas hablar acerca del perfil psicológico del chico ideal para su querida amigas, sonreía de la felicidad al tener buenas amigas -

Tsuna solo sonreía agradece que sus amigas son comprensibles y que no la llegara a odiarla como ella misma se lo ha estado imaginando. Desde ese día su amistad se volvió más grande y fuerte que nunca.

* * *

**FIN FLASBACK **

* * *

Al de un año nos mudamos de Namimori despedirme de mis dos amigas fue lo mas duro que había hecho en toda mi vida por lo muy escasa que fuera, mi nuevo destino era Nueva Zelanda en la ciudad de Waitakere la región de Auckland por un trabajo de papa o es que a mi padre descubrió otro nuevo escritor para volverlo famoso. Aunque me haya mudado sigo aun en contacto con las chicas.

A mis seis años comencé a comprender que me gustaba mucho escribir historias sea de detectives, romances y creo que me deje contagiar por el yaoi o Love boy, esa fue la edad en la cual comencé en convertirme en una escritora. Mi primer escrito es una novela de detective su nombre es **Reborn darcy Detective Privado y el misterioso caso del Diamante de Sangre, **tuve que perdí permiso a mi padrino y fue el primero en leer unos de mis escrito casi muero de la vergüenza al decirme **nada mal dame tsuna.** Bueno esa edad fue la mejor porque descubrir lo que quiero ser algún día pero también fue unas de las mas malas de mi corta vida, sobre protección de mis hermanos mayores empeoro mucho al según ellos decir que me he vuelto en un ángel celestial –su belleza era demasiado pura para no dejar de ver la-. El problema era que llamaba mucho la atención de hombres y mujeres por donde quiera que pisara, esto provocaba celos entre mis hermanos mayores aun así son lindos y chistosos cuando se ponían celosos.

* * *

A los siete años comencé a sentir que alguien comenzaba a observarme mucho, era una mirada penetrante llena de deseos ocultos que aun desconozco. Esos deseos eran tan grandes como si estuviera a punto devorar mi alma y consumía mi espíritus de manera lenta, algo dentro de mi me decía que no le tenga miedo a este misterioso ser que me observaba día tras día con mucho deseo admirándome, consumiéndome con esa mirada. Esos ojos solo mostraba algo que desconozco, debería de tener miedo pero no puedo algo me lo impide.

14 de octubre, Natsu y yo cumplimos ocho años es una gran alegría para todos. Hubo un momento que pensé que este día será el mejor de mi vida, pero no lo es presiento que algo cambiara y que es algo difícil de evitarlo. Lo se porque no he hablado con nadie y ni siguiera con Kyoko chan y Hana chan acerca del misteriosa hombre que me observa todos los días hace un año, se que al hablar de esto puede que algo cambie pero ese cambio será negativo es lo que me dice mi extraña sensación.

La fiesta fue todo un excito es mas estaba muy alegre al ver a mi madrina, la cual vive en Japón, Namimori su nombre es Sawada Nana a su lado su esposo Iemitsu y su hijo de once años su nombre es Ieyasu o Giotto es su apodo se autonombro como mi hermano mayor es lindo me cae bien, mi padrino Reborn tomando su maravilloso expreso no entiendo porque ama mucho esa bebida. Hasta llegar la noche donde los sueños son bienvenidos y nuestro cuerpo descansa para recordar que somos seres diurnos. Comencé a dar las buenas noche a mis hermanos, padres y padrinos junto a sus familiares, pero por extraña razón cuando me despedía de ellos sonaba como si fuera un adiós, no entiendo lo que esta pasando yo no soy así y se que hay algo que cambiara se que no será bueno para nadie.

* * *

Al día siguiente despierto siento mi cuerpo extremadamente extraño y muy cansado, abro mis ojos lentamente una luz provoca cerrarlos de nuevo intento abrirlos otra vez pero mas despacio para que se acostumbre a esa luz cegadora al abrirlos por completo no reconozco el lugar, me encontraba en una habitación oscura la única luz es la que me da de frente de mi. Mi cuerpo extendido en el suelo sintiéndome mareada y muy cansada, escucho unos pasos acercándose a mi y solo veo la silueta de un señor alto llevaba puesto un abrigo de cuero color crema y un traje de vestir negro, unos lentes de cristal de montura de metal, ojos fríos penetrantes gris oscuro mirada maligna y un espíritu oscuro, cabello corto Lacio de un plateado puro. Es lo único que puede ver de el por la escasa luz, que lo iluminaba.

Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado, mis ojos cerraban lentamente el cansancio era cada vez mas grande, solo estaba acostada en el frío suelo intentando pararme pero el mareo que había sentido era muy fuerte provocando que viera doble. Mi cuerpo no podía mover lo pero intente hablar pero mis palabras no salían, ese sujeto solo me observaba su sonría cada vez era mas grande no comprendía nada que rayos pasaba con ese señor. Pero hay algo que si comprendo este es el señor que me miraba todos los días y ahora estoy en sus manos, solo espero que mi familia no le pase nada malo.

Volví a dormir pensando solo en mi familia y que esto solo era un sueno, una terrible pesadilla en la cual despertare en cualquier momento. Pero los otros días eran los mismo despertaba extremadamente cansada luego dormía. El escenario cambiaba cada vez que despertaba me encontraba en una jaula pequeña pero un poco grande para mi tamaño dentro de ella había muchos animales de felpas y mi ropa fue cambiada a una bata transparente de manga larga rosado pálido, hay como siempre el misterioso ser observándome como una tranquilidad demoníaca relamiéndose sus labios como si estuviera a punto de devorar su presa, al final siempre terminaba durmiendo. Al estar dormida siento algunas acaricias en todo mi cuerpo no se que pasa y porque me siento muy caliente, solo comprendo que algo malo pasara y es lo que siento cada vez que despierto en este escenario.

El segundo escenario es uno completamente diferente, en este me encontraba encerrada dentro de una esfera llena de agua cristalina y solo encadenada mis manos y cuello, y una mascarilla que con ella podía respirar fácilmente. El siempre desde un principio observándome intentando hacer algo que desconozco. Mi intuición me decía que no tenga miedo y que debo ser fuerte, los demás días fueron los mismos. Hasta que un día escuche una voz misteriosa.

* * *

**FLASBACK **

* * *

Me encontraba durmiendo dentro de la esfera de agua, por extraña razón él no me había visitado como todos los días. Escucho a lo lejos unos pasos algo delicados como si se tratara de una mujer. No era necesario abrir mis ojos desde que he estado encerrada en este lugar he comenzado a sentir la presencia de las personas que se acercaban a ver me pero este esencia era diferente, escucho que los pasos paran y una voz suave algo delicada me hablo.

- Estas bien – hablo la misteriosa mujer

- Quien… esta… hay – mi voz suena frágil

- Soy una amiga, descuida todo saldrá bien – me hablo dulcemente la mujer

- Amiga… yo

- Si confía en mi, te ayudare a salir de este lugar… solo confía hime sama

- Por que quieres ayudarme –mi voz sigue sonando algo débil por el cansancio que siente todo mi cuerpo

- Quiero hacer lo que es correcto hime sama

- Como me ayudaras –no es que desconfiara solo que no encontraba una idea de cómo salir de ese lugar

- Se que ha estado durmiendo mucho hime sama pero no es bueno, el objetivo de ese hombre es que usted olvide de que es humana para luego convertirla en una muñeca

- como y porque quiere convertirme en una muñeca – realmente no entendía nada de lo que ella me decía pero mi intuición me dice que le crea

- por que él ama su esencia y por eso quiere inmortalizarla – la mujer se mostraba molesta al decir ese pequeño descubrimiento

- Eso no es amor… puedo pregúntate algo –cada vez sentía el sueno mas pesado al seguir hablando

- Si hime sama, que desea preguntarme

- Mi familia esta bien… ellos – no podía seguir hablando su voz se apagaba

La extraña mujer no puedo evitar reírse pero sin elevar su risa para no sentir mal a la princesa apodo que gano desde que llego a ese lugar – ellos están bien –sonriente sintiendo algo de envidia – siguen buscándola sin perder ninguna esperanza. Pero debería preocuparse más por usted que en los demás

- Me preocupa que ellos se sientan impotentes y que se echen la culpa de lo que me esta pasando, mas culpable debe sentirse Natsu nisan

- Hime sama aceptaría mi ayuda – esto lo dijo con un noto preocupado ya que la princesa no había dicho si o no

- Eres la única persona que me ha dado la sensación de confianza, por favor ayúdame - Tsuna abre sus ojos delante de ella se muestra una joven mujer hermosa pero sus ojos no mostraban vida pero si un brillo de esperanza – a ti…

- Si pero no le ocurrirá a usted hime sama solo espere y duerma, yo la sacare de este lugar

Tsuna solo duerme pero escucha algo débil decir de los labios de la joven chica, sus palabras fueron estas: **él viene de ti y tú vienes de él, siempre estarán juntos. Lo que vendrá de ti será lo que te salvara de este destino. **

Tsuna no entendía esas palabras y porque la chica misteriosa la quería ayudar, pero en algo estaba segura su intuición le decía que iba salir no ahora pero si en cuestiones de días.

* * *

**FIN FLASBACK **

* * *

El que me tiene secuestrada, había dicho que solo paso un mes desde mi secuestro y no he vuelto a ver a la misteriosa doncella que me visito eso hace varios días, la verdad desconocía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada pero algo nuevo paso la voz de ese señor sonaba molesta y me miraba con desprecio mi vientre.

- Quien fue… - su voz sonaba bastante molesta – quien daño el cuerpo de hime sama

Esto me sorprendió mucho a que se refiere, era cierto que cada noche sentía que algo o alguien tocaba mi cuerpo de una manera tan descarada, luego la temperatura se elevaba no sabia que pasaba y mas me avergonzaba de los ruidos raros que provocaba. Esos ruidos que hacia eran muy vergonzosos y al final sentía mucho dolor. Siento mi cuerpo asqueroso. Pero la voz de ese hombre me saca de mis divagaciones.

- Hime sama de esta se salvo ya que pronto regresara a su hogar, pero descuide volveré por usted mi señora – se escucho el ruido de algo romperse no se lo que era pero sus pasos fueron fuertes y luego mas nunca volví a ver lo.

* * *

Hasta que un día me encontraba en otro lugar diferente, sentía el olor a flores como a las rosas rojas y vestía un vestido ligero como si fuera seda. Extiendo mis manos pero algo me detiene es una mano fría tan fría como un iceberg, de manera delicada coloca mi manos en mi vientre pero antes colocando un beso delicado en mis uñas, escucho una pequeña risa. Su mano se mueve pero esta vez a mi rostro y al final colocando un beso en unas de mis mejillas.

Desde que he estado secuestrada nunca e podido ver su rostro y precisamente en ese momento no puedo ver lo ya que mis ojos están siendo vendados por una cinta. El sueno es mas profundo, no entiendo porque siempre duermo cada vez que él aparece, pero había algo que quería y solo era dormir para luego despertar al lado de mi familia.

* * *

Desde el secuestro de Tsunayoshi, el hogar de la familia Sorahime era un caos nadie entendía porque secuestrar la pequeña alegría de la casa y siendo una familia benevolente. La familia Sorahime no tenia enemigos es dueña de editoras, hoteles y hospitales de cinco estrellas, seguía las leyes y ayudaban a los más necesitados y en la conservación del planeta tierra.

Este es el primer caso que Reborn - es detective - consideraba difícil, el que había secuestrado a su ahijada conocía de ante manos todos sus movimientos y nunca se mostraba su presencia, para ser notado por otras personas. Pero la mayor locura fue secuestrarla en la noche de su octavo cumpleaños sin dejar ninguna huella o esencia de que alguien ha entrado en la habitación de Tsuna.

Lo mas extraño es que no se pidió algún rescate o enviara partes de su cuerpo, todo quiere decir que el Mobil -es el motivo del porque el secuestrador o asesino realiza tales acciones. Es la palabra utilizada por los detectives y policía- del secuestro no es un acto de venganza sino de pasión o deseo. Para Reborn todo era muy sospechoso y aunque no lo expresara estaba realmente preocupado por su ahijada, a pesar de que la ha entrenado la situación era diferente.

Reborn busco entre cielos, mares y tierra en su búsqueda pero nada, es como si no hubiera rastro de su existencia; como si nunca había nacido en este basto mundo.

Solo un mes, ha pasado no hay rastro de los secuestradores y de Tsuna. Ese mes fue el más difícil para todos, menos aquellos que no perdían la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su querida ahijada. Los oficiales solo pedían que guardáramos paciencia y que no perdiéramos la esperanza.

Esos insolentes policías que solo saben hablar y no mover sus asquerosos traseros para encontrar al pequeño cielo –estos fueron los pensamientos de reborn al ver al cuerpo de policía tan ineficiente-. Pero si fuera por ellos –refiriéndose a él y la familia de Tsuna – se convertirían en unos asesinos en serie.

Solo paso un mes sin ninguna pista, hasta que una mañana un extraño objeto apareció de frente del hogar de la familia Sorahime. El extraño objeto era un cofre bastante grande y ancho para el tamaño de un cuerpo de una persona o una muñeca de tamaño rea. El material del cofre era de madera, llevaba un diseño de flores y un ave ambos impresos en la madera. Las doncellas o criadas de la mansión de la familia Sorahime miraban el objeto con miedo, hasta que una de ella se armo de valor y fue en busca de Reborn.

La doncella al encontrar a Reborn demostró un rostro de horror y explicándole del objeto extraño que hubiera llegado al hogar de la familia como arte de magia. Reborn llego al lado de la doncella y otra que estaba al lado del objeto, observa el decorado del cofre su estilo ingles pero con detalles de flores y un ave ambos son tradiciones japonesas y un sobre que llevaba Merry la criada que cuidaba el cofre.

Reborn observaba ambos objetos, analizándolos si tenia algunas huellas a demás de la criada Merry pero nada absolutamente nada ninguna insignificante pista para encontrar a esos desgraciado que tomaron a Tsuna. Presto mas atención al escrito del titulo de la carta, esas letras mostraba mucha confianza y ninguna pizca de removimiento, dejándolo a entender que tales objetos no eran una broma. El titulo del sobre decía Familia Sorahime.

El extraño objeto llego solo, nadie había puesto un pie dentro de los terrenos de la propiedad Sorahime solo aquellos que Vivian dentro del hogar. Reborn solo observa a ambas doncellas templar de miedo quería ver que decía la carta y el porque de ese cofre. Reborn toma la carta ya que solo la observaba y al abrirla solo muestra una mueca alzando levemente su ceja. Dicha carta decía esto:

* * *

**Querida Familia Sorahime: **

Fue un gusto conocerlos y observar que son una familia amorosa, comprendo que fue de mal gusto llevarme a hime sama.

Por eso es que he decidido de volverla, no me es útil por ahora, pero tal vez algún día regrese por ella. Hime sama será un día una dama encantadora y cuando llegue ese gran esperado evento la tomare.

No me malinterpreten, ella no debía de ser un simple humano sucio, pero en ella es el ser mas puro y hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida. Esa belleza debería de ser mayor a la de una diosa; y no a un simple humano insignificante –no se refiere a Tsuna sino a los humanos en si- y convertirla en algo existente para siempre, como una muñeca.

No importa si cambia de nombre, apellido, nacionalidad siempre encontrare a hime sama y aunque ella no lo quiera; me encontrara a mi donde y cuando sea. Cuiden de ella hasta su debido tiempo, a dios familia Sorahime.

**Fin de la carta**

* * *

Al final de la carta no decía el nombre del remitente y cuales eran sus intenciones de volver a Tsuna a nosotros. Reborn creía que este hombre o ser le estaba tomando el pelo, se acerca al cofre abre cuidadosamente hasta ver el cuerpo intacto y pulcramente limpio, maquillado de Tsuna como si fuera una muñeca, rodeada de pástalos de rosas rojas y una corona de oro con diamantes blancos.

Reborn no podía evitar sentir cierta alegría al ver su ahijada viva con todas sus partes en su lugar y una extraña venda cubriendo sus ojos inocentes de esa almendra con toque de dorado, pero tal felicidad es esfumada al ver el trato del cuerpo de la niña de ocho años tratada como si fuera un objeto. Luego de ese día Tsuna fue vigilada constantemente por su familia y tomar la decisión de mudarse a Italia un lugar que podría ser seguro para ella.

* * *

Luego de poder regresar a casa Tsuna y su familia habían tomado la decisión de mudarse a Italia, Venecia y por suerte el lugar donde iban a vivir eran cerca de unos viejos amigos de sus padres y conoció a su primer amigo, aunque las cosas no salieron como ella imagino, el nombre de su amigo es Gokudera Hayato, un chico algo problemático y de un gran corazón de la misma edad que Tsuna, aunque su amistad comenzó algo difícil ya que Hayato desconfiaba mucho en las personas. Había pasado dos meses desde su secuestro y solo recordaba esas extrañas carias y dormir todo el tiempo, aun así se tomo precauciones de ir al medico y hacer un examen general profundo.

Tsuna confiaba mucho en Hayato y fue la primera persona - por no decir único chico, ya que sus amigas Kyoko y Hana fueron informada - en descubrir acerca de su secuestro, este solo estaba sorprendido cada día admiraba mucho a Tsuna pero suele llamarla Hime sama o Tsuna sama según ve el estado de animo del mencionado.

* * *

A los ocho años Tsuna no esperaba nada solo tener una vida normal y lograr tener amigos, ya que Gokudera era una persona perseverante y pudo con las pruebas de sus hermanos mayores. Luego de esos dos meses Tsuna se sentía extremadamente cansada, con ganas de comer mucho como por ejemplo frutas agrias y comida con cierta cantidad de sal o comida picante –extremadamente picante- y por ultimo mucho helados. Estos síntomas eran muy extraños eran como si fuera de un embarazo, el miedo se apodero en los hermanos mayores y Masamune el primer hijo de la familia, es doctor decidió buscar lo mas rápido los estudio llevándose la sorpresa que no quería saber su hermanita de ocho años estaba embarazada de dos meses y esta noticia solo era el tabú de los problemas.

La familia Sorahime estaba reunida para recibir las grandes noticias, fue bueno no encontrar nada malo en el cuerpo de la pequeña princesa. Hubiera sido muy malo encontrar una enfermedad maligna, pero al descubrir el embarazo fue algo duro para Reborn siendo su padrino y más para los hermanos, padres y único amigo varón, mejor amigo, ya que Tsunayoshi se consideraria mayor de edad a penas en sus ocho años de vida. Tsuna inconscientemente coloca su mano en su vientre ahora entiende porque fue entregada a su familia, solo sentía mucha alegría al estar con sus seres queridos y mas por el bebe que siente dentro de ella, no tenia miedo solo estaba sorprendida al llevar una vida en su interior.

Gokudera estaba completamente sorprendido por la noticia del embarazo del bebe de Tsuna. En este caso Tsuna estaba algo asustada pensaba que Gokudera iba decirle algo acerca del bebe y por este cambio su amistad iba a cambiar, pero no espero que Hayato se pondría de rodilla y diciéndole que la protegería a ella y su bebe, que sera el mejor tío del mundo. Esta acción provoco que Tsuna llorara de la felicidad agradecía mucho que Gokudera sea su mejor amigo.

* * *

El problema ahora era que hacer con el niño que viene en camino, Tsuna había dicho **el bebe vivirá, quiero que viva. Él es mi hijo. **Con estas palabras pronunciada con mucha determinación Tsuna decidió tener su hijo y cuidarlo ella misma con o sin el apoyo de su familia. La decisión había sido tomada la cual fue apoyada por todos. Para todos sabían cual era la elección, sin haber sido pronunciada Tsuna tomaba esa opción porque sus ojos demostraba que amaba a su bebe y claro tal situación había provocado el arrebato de su infancia y ahora ella convertirá en madre.

El embarazo fue lo mas extraño que pudo haber sentido Tsuna, claro al paso de los meses su bebe crecía de una manera lenta y si vientre en el sexto mes del embarazo parecía como si fuera de cuatro pero su extraña sensación le decía que él estaba bien. Un año después específicamente el 14 de octubre Natsu y Tsuna cumplirían nueve años, el embarazo de Tsuna seguía igual solo que esta se había despertado con un gran dolor, logrando despertar a todos de sus camas a la 6:30 A.M. de la madrugada. Los gritos de Tsuna sonaban como si estuvieran matándola pero no eran los dolores de pacto.

Tsuna fue llevaba al hospital privado de la familia, fue atendida por los mejores y confidentes doctores ya que ser aun menor de edad y estando a punto de dar a luz era un secreto solo para la familia y amigos cercanos del secreto –los cuales incluyen a sus dos amigas y madrina-. Al paso de dos horas Tsuna dio a luz aun hermoso niño pequeño de test clara, ojos grandes algo rasgados, abundante cabellera castaña oscura con tonalidades gris, diez dedos pequeños en sus manos y pies, para Tsunayoshi era el bebe mas hermoso y perfecto del mundo amaba a su hijo desde el día que se entero de su existencia. Tsuna no podía dejar de llorar de tanta alegría por fin tenia a su bebe en sus manos y que este era su mayor regalo.

Luego de un tiempo mudaron a Kioto donde comenzamos a vivir aunque originalmente los padres de Tsuna nacieron en Kioto y celebrar el primer año de vida de Kyosuke. En los pensamiento de Tsuna solo existía esta frase mi hijo Kyosuke será un gran niño –claro será criado por Reborn, para convertirlo en todo un hombre-.

* * *

**Presente siete años después **

* * *

Aeropuerto de Namimori, las personas de la terminar no dejaban de ver a tres figuras entre ellas un apuesto hombre azabache con unas extrañas pastillas rizadas en forma de espirar de unos 30 años, a su lado una joven señorita de unos 14 ó 15 años de cabello alborotado lacio largo hasta la altura de su trasero de un castaño claro y un niño cabello corto lacio algo alborotado de un castaño oscuro, este chico aparentaba tener 9 ó 10 años de edad. Este grupo de tres personas parecían modelos de revista.

- Reborn – llamo la joven castaña

Reborn es un hombre apuesto de unos 30 años de edad, cabello corto negro oscuro como la noche, ojos filosos como de un cazador siguiendo su presa de un color oscuro como el mismo universo y a la vez misteriosos, de test clara, estatura 190,8 cm. Lleva puesto un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada, un traje negro con una camisa de vestir anaranjada, asiéndolo ver como todo un hombre seductor.

- Que sucede dame Tsuna – viendo a su querida ahijada la cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa encantadora

Tsunayoshi o Tsuna como suele ser llamada por sus amigos, es un joven doncel pero a diferencias de los demás donceles tiene mayor rasgo femenino y suele confundirse con una mujer. Por razón desconocida viste como una chica. Tsuna es de test clara algo cremosa por los rayos del sol, de piel suave y algo frágil como los pástalos de una flor igual ocurre con sus labios color de rosa pálido, ojos grandes mostrando sus emociones de color almendra con tonalidades doradas, cabello largo hasta su trasero de un castaño claro, estatura 159 cm, nariz pequeña como de un botón, pestañas largas rizadas. Su edad es de 16 años cosa que no se nota por sus fracciones infantiles y su tamaño.

Tsuna llevaba puesto el cabello suelto dejando un pequeño mechón recostado en su hombro izquierdo, en su cuello una cinta rosada claro en el medio con un corazón rojo, una blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo con vuelos en el cuello y bordes de la blusa de manga corto hasta sus ante brazos. En la muñeca de la blusa con cintas rosas claro, una falda corta de dos capas vuelos en sus bordes. La primera capa de un color naranja claro con flores blancas y la segunda es blanca, la falda llegaba hasta sus muslos dejando ver mucha piel, medias largas blancas con volados por debajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas de plataforma parecida a la de ballet formando un pequeño moño de color naranja claro.

- Recuerda dame Tsuna – acariciando su suave cabello- suke – apodo de Kyosuke- y tu son mis ahijados –Tsuna ve en Reborn como un padre y por cariño decidió convertir a su padrino. En el padrino de su querido hijo-, por ende ambos son mi responsabilidad, lo cual me convierto en su tutor

- Nos podemos ir, odio ser el centro de atención – la voz del niño sonaba algo molesta al ser vistos como estrellas de alguna celebridad

- Solo aguanta un poco si querido Kyo kun – Tsuna solo podía ver a su pequeño un poco molesto aunque no lo expresaba mucho, algo que asía ver lo muy lindo a los ojos de su madre – Kyo kun es lindo

Kyosuke también conocido por sus familiares suke y por su madre Kyo que es la única en llamarlo de esa forma ya que se molesta mucho al ser llamado así por otros. Kyosuke es una versión miniatura de Reborn –me refiero en actitud- a diferencia de que él solo expresa sus emociones a Tsuna su madre y algunas mujeres que le cae bien o que le recuerde a su mama.

Kyosuke es un niño de siete años, de estatura de unos 130 cm es bastante alto para su edad y a veces confundido por un chico de 9 ó 10 años, mas su madures lo hace ver mayor de su edad. De test clara y algo cremoso igual que su madre, cabello corto algo alborotado de un castaño oscuro y algunos reflejos grises, de ojos grandes algo afilados almendra, pequeña nariz como de botón, pestañas finas corta y labios finos.

- Basta mama – Kyosuke intentaba esconder el rubor provocando por su madre, no entendía porque su mama no le molestaba recibir mucha atención era incomodo

- Suke, Tsuna las cosas están listas –las maletas fueron entradas en el porta equipaje de una mercedes color negro blindada

- Si – ambos al mismo tiempo tomados de las manos, aunque nadie lo sepa Kyosuke y Tsuna parecía como si fueran hermanos pero la realidad era otra.

Dentro del coche, Reborn toma el asiento de piloto a su lado Tsuna como su copillota y en el asiento trasero Kyosuke colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Tsuna solo observaba a su hijo el cual admiraba el paisaje.

- Mama – seguía admirando el paisaje, sabía que su madre no le quitaría el ojo por cada acción que hiciera

- Si kyo kun – sonriendo amorosamente a su bebe

- Cuando veremos a las tías Kyoko y Hana – resulta que Tsuna invito a sus amigas a conocer a Kyosuke pero no podía volver porque aun estaba algo sobre protegida por sus hermanos -

- Primero deben de inscribirse a Nami sho y Nami ko… es obligatorio a que asista a un instituto Suke - Reborn había visto algo molesto a Kyosuke, lo sabia él no quería ir a la escuela para proteger a su madre – hazlo por tu madre

-Ahhhh…. – suspiro algo aburrido- esta bien asistiré, investigare ambos instituto. No deseo dejar a mama desprotegida

- Kyoku es tan lindo – canto cantarina Tsuna

- Tsuna, Suke hoy comienza un nuevo día para ambos, así que tómenlo con calma – hablo Reborn manejando tranquilamente a una velocidad algo rápida

* * *

Media hora pasó desde que habían salido del aeropuerto, dejándolo al frente de una casa de dos pisos, un pequeño patio, una terraza grande y el garaje. La vivienda es acogedora, al entrar Kyosuke deja sus zapatos en el umbral de la casa. Siente que eres recibido por una energía calidad y el lugar donde dejan los zapatos se ve lindo. Tsuna y Kyosuke recorrían la primera planta, lo primero que vieron era un pasillo grande que conectaba con la cocina, la sala y el baño ½ estaba lejos de la sala. En la entrada se notaba la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

La sala es cómoda tenia un mueble en forma de L marrón claro, Sofá negro y mesita de cristal, el mueble de una televisión de unos 34 pulgada y dos libreros, las paredes pintadas de crema. Una puerta de cristal que llevaba al patio. Una puerta corrediza escondía la cocina dentro de ella tenia colores calidos, los cajones marrón oscuro, todos los artefactos de cocinas modernos de acero inoxidable. Una mesa con la capacidad de seis personas de madera. Una puerta que conducía al cuarto de lavado.

El patio lleno de vida, muchas flores de diversos colores y un árbol de Sakura. En el segundo piso tres habitaciones todas amuebladas sus camas cómodas, incluyendo televisiones de plasma, escritorios, unas pequeñas mesita para los invitados, su closes para guardar la ropa y un equipo de música. Una oficina donde encontraba un escritorio de madera grande, unos estándares para colocar libros y de frente del estudio dos sillas para los invitados, las paredes de un naranja claro y una puerta de cristal traslucida guiaba a la terraza. Algunos close donde guardaban las sabanas y otros objetos. Por ultimo el baño uno tradicional japonés.

- Kyo kun que te parece la casa – hablo su madre detrás de el al ver la terraza y la bella vista

- Es lindo y muy comodo el lugar mama – dando la vuelta tomando su mano – te gusta

- Si me gusta mucho y es nuestro nuevo hogar Kyo kun – Tsuna agacha delante de su pequeño acariciando su cabello, dándole un beso en su frente

- Mama no hagas eso – Kyosuke solo esconde su rostro al ver como su madre sonreia ampliamente

Reborn se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observaba a Tsuna y Kyosuke tomados de las manos sonriendo, esta vez no dejaría que se lleven a Tsunayoshi y haría todo lo imposible de que ambos sean felices y vivan en paz.

- Suke, Tsuna las cosas no se moverán por si solas… así que bajen y ayuden a mover sus maletas –mostrando su apreciada pistola -

- Si reborn – ambos bajando rápido, aunque Suke se comporte como Reborn hay momentos en los cuales que su actitud cambia cuando esta al lado de su madre

Tsuna observaba la espada de su hijo, realmente adora mucho a su pequeño y desde ahora ambos tendrá una vida nueva, tal vez llena de emociones y un posible amor llegue. Esto ultimo hace reír ha escondido ya que si llega a enamorarse sus hermanos mayores podrían arruinar todo y su pequeño tal vez se uniría a ellos.

- Hoy será un nuevo inicio verdad Kyo kun – tomando sus maletas ya que la de reborn no estaban en el maletero

- Si mama… vamos a apresurarnos o sino padrino nos usara como tiro al blanco

- Eso si que no te pasara Kyo kun… nunca permitiré que te hagan daño

Tsuna entraba algo molesta al pensar de que su bebe podria ser lastimado, sabia muy bien que el puede cuidarse pero eso no le quita el derecho de ser su mama y cuidarlo de todo mal. Kyosuke solo sonreía su mama siempre a sido una persona muy expresiva y lo es mas cuando se trata de él mismo, al perder de vista al cuerpo de su madre observa el atardecer.

- Espero encontrar un buen candidato para ser el novio de mama – sonreía traviesa para nada ayudaría a sus tíos de no encontrar un novio a su mama. Él encontrara a alguien digno para su querida madre.

* * *

**Mi nombre es Sheijo,** espero que le guste esta historia y que sea de su grado o sino simplemente dejen sus comentarios que son de gran ayudad para la inspiración sean buenos o malos. Como verán les seré sincera este no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico y como tal he tenido algo de terror, no por los comentarios sino a no poder llegar a terminarla. El prologo es una breve historia acerca del pasado de Tsuna, como verán es en un mundo paralelo y no hay Mafia, pero si tendrá misterio, super natural y otros géneros mas. No me gusta seguir un solo genero por eso a veces lo hago general. Espero que les gusten, nos vemos chao.


	2. Primer día de clase parte 1

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Es difícil ser madre

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: ****Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL por ahora esas serán las únicas **

**Summary:**Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida normal al lado de su hijo Kyosuke y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y con grandes posibilidades de ser violada, del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella así encontrar la felicidad y lograr su sueño.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

**"**pensamientos/negrita**"**

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas **

* * *

**Primer Capitulo:**

**Primer día de clase 1era parte **

* * *

Es una noche calmada, llena deluces de la ciudad, Namimori iluminando cada rincón de los callejones como si fueran velas románticas para una noche perfecta para dos enamorados o amantes, en busca de amor o un simple deseo sexual. En el décimo piso de un Penthouse dos amantes admiraban las luces de la cuidad y como están la ilumina –a eso se le llama contaminación lumínica- esas pequeñas iluminación son parecidas a las estrellas aun hermoso cielo estrellado; pero siendo este en la tierra tomadas por simples humanos.

Un joven muchacho de apenas unos 18 años, de cabello corto negro ondulado, ojos como zafiros color verde y rostro infantil admiraba la iluminación de la ciudad como si fuera el mismo cielo, nunca imagino ver una ciudad así de iluminada y sin contar que su amante estaba a su lado, abrazándolo posesivamente para que nunca se valle de su lado. El joven se sentía caliente al sentir la respiración de su novio en su zona más sensible –que es su cuello-.

- Es una linda noche, no lo crees Trueno – la voz del amante es madura y cierto tono de seductor

- Si, lo es Presidente sol –sonreía algo bobo al ver la sonrisa de superioridad de su novio, sabia muy bien que esa clase de expresión prometía muchas cosas y una de ellas cumplir el final de su cita

No había contado que si amante comenzó acariciar su cuerpo. Su sorpresa era mayor al ver su reflejo completamente sonrojado y a la vez la sonrisa de su pareja cada vez más seductora. No pudo evitar dar unos gemidos de placer al sentir sus tetillas siendo jalada y mordida por una gran boca y una lengua juguetona. Las manos de su pareja son tan grandes y calidas, como si intentara quemar todo lo que tocara, ese calor aumentaba intensamente hasta llegar a su trasero, sus gemidos son cada vez más fuertes y a la vez ligeros como una pieza de música. Trueno levanta su vista, no imagino estar completamente desnudo delante del ventanal, ni siguiera se había dado cuenta cuando su ropa su rebatada. El rostro de Trueno completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza, gracias al cristal observa la cara de su amante un joven de unos 29 años, cabello corto negro en forma de pullas y una sonrisa arrogante que no le quita para nada lo sexy y seductor.

- Deberías de verte – apoyando el cuerpo del más joven en el cristal, levantando una de sus piernas a su hombro izquierdo. Dejando ver el delicado cuerpo y algo agitado del chico – simples carias, estas completamente lacivo

- Ahh… cállate presidente… que estas asiendo – sus gemidos eran leves pero aumentaba cada vez mas al sentir unas caricias en su pene

- a caso eres tonto… jaja… - río con cierta superioridad, sus manos solo seguía acariciando el pene recto de su amante- te estoy dando placer

- pero…. Ahhh – el chico cada vez se veía muy avergonzado, su respiración mas agitada- ahhh… nos… pueden ver- hablo entre cortado y mas por la vergüenza de que podrían ser vistos

- solo las estrellas son testigo – con su mano libre humedece tres de sus dedos, utilizando la tierna boca de su joven novio – lo estas siendo bien – su voz algo ronca por el deseo al ver su lindo amante lamber esos tres dedos de forma lasciva solo provocaba un ardor en su entre pierna, pero esperaría

El presidente solo espero que su pequeño amante termine de lubricar sus dedos, antes de entrar a la calida entrada de su amante, comenzó acariciarla recibiendo algunos gemidos calidos, pero tampoco dejo en el olvido a su lindo juguete –pene de su novio-

- Presi… ahhh… - el joven se ve mas sonrojado y respiraba con mayor dificultad por cada caricias a pesar de que solo eran leves, su cuerpo era extremadamente sensible.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento tenia dentro de su entrada dos de los dedos de su amante entrando y saliendo como dos bala. Esos dedos son tan grandes que entraban y salían, tan rápido. Sabia que si seguía asiéndolo mas rápido y duro en cualquier momento se vendría en su vientre y mano de su novio, pero tenia que resistir un poco mas o hasta que llegara el turno del tercer dedo. Y hay entrando como si su pensamiento fueron cumplidos por su novio entraba el tercer dedo este con mayor fuerza. El tercer dedo entraba y salía puro salvajismo y pasión, los gemidos de su amante eran música para sus oídos, a demás de su respiración. Su sonrisa aumento mas al escuchar gemidos aumentando, por fin encontró su pequeña caja de Pandora –la próstata de su lindo amante-.

El presidente solo sonríe al ver su pequeño uke en un estado tan violable, completamente sonrojado, respiración agitado y dispuesto a complacerlo, pero su mayor alegría –sonrisa macabra- es ver a su niño llegar al clímax, su cuerpo convulsionándose por la llegada del post orgasmo. El pequeño cuerpo del mas joven no pudo aguantar un gemido lujurioso por las miles sensaciones provocadas por su amante, dejándolo completamente húmedo, su semen mojando su vientre entero y la mano de su novio. El chico solo se sonroja al ver a su amante relamer su mano cubierta por su esencia.

- El mejor dulce del mundo, trueno –mostrando cierta sonrisa satisfecha pero dejando lugar más acción

- ahhh… presi… ahhhh

El joven chico solo sentía su cuerpo muy pesado apoyándose completamente en el ventanal respirando agitadamente. El joven chico siente como su amante sacaba su dedo, provocando un fuerte gemido de molesto al no sentirlo dentro de él. El presidente complacido, bajando su pierna de su hombro con cierto cuidado para no lastimar a su novio. Al ver su a su pequeño niño arres costado en el cristal en una posición bastante excitante, su rostro recostado en el cristal, su trasero firmemente levantado como dando la bienvenida a su amo, parado en cuatro –la de perrito – todo un mangar delante de sus ojos.

- Ahh… presidente… yo

-Que sucede Trueno – su voz sonaba algo burlona por la reacción de su novio

- Ahhh… yo quiero - respiraba con cierta dificultad por el clímax

- Que es lo deseas –su voz seductora, algo ronca – Trueno - al mencionar su nombre, su voz sale mas ronca que antes -

- Quiero tenerte dentro – esto ultimo entrecortado y con un grado de sonrojo, que seria comparado a la madurez de un tomate o el mismo color de la sangre

- como ordenes – primero tomando la boca de su pequeño uke, con su mano derecha toma su pene colocándolo en la entrada de su amante y su otra mano posesionándose en sus caderas.

Sin previo aviso entro de una sola estocada en la entrada de su niño, sintiendo completamente estrecha, Sol solo piensa en que el culo de su amante no se acostumbrara a él o su hombría –prácticamente esta diciendo que lo hacen todos los días-. Los gemidos son callados por un placentero y ardiente beso, sus lenguas bailaban como si tratara de una danza. Las envestidas son cada vez mayores y salvajes, el vaivén sus cuerpos húmedos, frotando mutuamente recibiendo calor mutuo. Sus bocas dejaron esa exótica danza por el simple hecho de que sus pulmones pedían a gritos aire.

- ahhhh ahhh.. ahh.. ahhhh – sus gemidos son cada vez mas fuerte, como si fuera música para los oídos de su novio- presidente… Sol… mas

- Te daré mucho mas que esto Trueno – su voz mas que ronca, explotaba de excitación y lujuria prometiendo a su niño más que ese pequeño trato

* * *

**TOC… TOC… TOC…TOC… **

* * *

Tsunayoshi estaba tan concentrada en leer el manuscrito de su próxima obra o novela Boy Love, ya que tenia que tomar en cuenta algunos pequeños detalles o simplemente analizándola. Otros toque mas escucho estaba vez mas fuerte que el primero, sonrío sabia perfectamente quien era y porque estaba en ese lugar. Acomodo el manuscrito dejando ver el nombre de la novela **Presidente Sol y su Pequeño Trueno. Primera cita**.

Sin dejar de observar la puerta, anuncio esas palabras con alegría – adelante kyo kun

La puerta fue abierta tranquilamente mostrando la delgada figura de Kyosuke, llevaba puesto un short negro, medias negras y un Tshirt de seda blanco con rayas naranja y en sus manos una pequeña taza de té.

- buenos días mama –Kyosuke observa tres manuscrito en la mesita un rincón perfecto para tomar té o simplemente para leer un libro – has terminado

- Buenos días querido Kyo kun – sonrío amablemente Tsuna, tomando la taza de té. Besando ambas mejillas las cuales toma un encantador sonrojo para el gusto de su madre – si, he estado revisando los últimos apuntes para que no haya ningún error

- Te traje té de jazmín – tomando la taza que había sido puesta en la mesita – te ara sentir mejor. Te has desvelado mama

- Sabe muy rico kyo kun – tomando pequeños sorbos del té- no

- Tuve la mejor maestra del mundo – hablo con cierto tono superior, avergonzado

- Kyo kun no es muy temprano para que estés despierto – Tsuna estaba preocupada ya que noto que apenas el sol no anuncia su despertar

- Apenas son las 5:25 A.M. – la voz de Kyosuke sonaba tan casual como si estuvieras hablando del clima o simplemente pensaba que eran la siete de la mañana

- Estabas entrenando verdad – Kyosuke solo afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, bueno Tsuna había encontrado otro punto a su favor llevaba puesto su uniforme de entrenamiento

- Mama porque… – Kyosuke había notado que su madre estaba algo pensativa aunque en ese momento no se daba cuenta del todo, pero sentía que algo paso ya que los tres manuscrito tienen que ser entregados mañana y no hoy

Tsuna acaricia el cabello de su hijo, mostrándole una tierna sonrisa y finalmente besa ambas mejillas – Tuve un sueño algo extraño, al final no tenia ganas de seguir durmiendo y decidí revisar el manuscrito

- Mama – la voz de Kyosuke era una mezcla de preocupación y molestia. La primera por no ser una persona muy fuerte para proteger a su querida progenitora y se sentía muy molesto por no ser de su ayuda, quería saber de que trata el sueño de su madre pero es algo imposible de descubrir, ya que al despertar ella no recordaría nada de él.

Tsuna observa a su pequeño kyosuke hacer algunas pequeñas pero insignificantes expresiones de molestia y preocupación - las cuales solo serán vista por el mejor observador o conocido del niño-. Kyosuke siente un calido abrazo y un tierno beso en su frente.

- No estés molesto querido Kyo kun – Kyosuke no podría estar sorprendido sabia que su mama era una persona encantadora y amable, pero siempre estaba atenta a sus expresiones –a pesar de que estas no se mostraba a simple vista- pero ella tenia un brillo que lograba casar todo el mal en menos de lo que canta un gallo

- Que desayunaremos mama – decidió no pensar en ese sueño y ver la sonrisa radiante de su mama

- que te parece tu desayuno favorito – tomando la mano de su hijo caminando al cuarto de baño- pero primero nos bañaremos

- Mama recuerda que hoy es el primer día de clases – esto ultimo dejo pensando a Tsuna – descuida todo saldrá bien, ambos instituto son buenos

- Entonces preparare un desayuno occidental y el Bento será asiático

Kyosuke solo sonríe ambos entra al baño tradicional japonés. Solo pasaron diez minutos ambos envueltos por una toalla, dirigiéndose a sus despectivos cuartos.

* * *

**Cuarto de Kyosuke**

* * *

El cuarto de Kyosuke es cómodo, lleno de libros con varias extenderías de temas profundos como medicina, derecho, humanidad, matemática universitaria –así como de secundaria y preparatoria-. Diversos temas para un niño de su edad no entenderían, pero en su caso es especial –claro teniendo a reborn como padrino/tutor era de esperar que su mente tomara como esponja esa información. Tomando en cuenta que su pequeña mente se transformaría a un joven chico universitario, pero encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño -. A su mano derecha una pequeña cama de barrote pegada a la pared, unos cajones para guardar ropa. De frente de la cama su closet, al lado del guarda ropa un escritorio, una televisión plasma pegada a su pared –lado izquierdo- y finalmente una mesita para comer aperitivos o simplemente para los invitado.

Kyosuke había terminado de secarse, diviso un conjunto de la ropa enzima de su cama que se pondría en su primer día de clase –cosa que no deseaba hacer, ya que involucra estar separado de su mama y dejarla sin protección-. La ropa consistía en unos short negro, un Tshir-t gris claro de manga larga, una chaqueta cremallera morada de manga corta negra hasta sus ante brazo con un diseño de dragón blanco y una boina gris oscuro.

- ahhh –suspiro algo cansado era el simple hecho de dejar sola a su mama que no podría descansar- hoy será un día horrible

* * *

**Mientras en el cuarto de Tsunayoshi**

* * *

Tsuna ve como su pequeño entra a su cuarto algo molesto ya que siempre le a encantado asegurar de su mama valle linda y elegante –cosa que no admitiría delante de otros- al finalizar su labor.

Entra a su cuarto una habitación cómoda y dedicada como el de una chica –adolescente-, paredes pintadas de un naranja claro, en el centro del cuarto una gran cama estilo matrimonial y como fondo un gran ventanal con vista al patio, a su lado derecho algunos estándares llenos de libros (como los de Kyosuke pero agregando Literatura universal y oros libros de novelas). Su lado izquierdo el almario donde guardaba sus ropa, un escritorio donde pocas veces escribía sus escritos o tarea y no muy delante de la cama pero dejando que las personas tengan fácil movimiento una pequeña mesa donde podría comer algunos aperitivos o simplemente para invitar algunas amigas.

Una de las cosas que tiene el cuarto de Tsuna son dos peluches de felpas grandes en forma de oso –parecidos a una almohada para cuerpo o el tamaño de un niño real-. El primero es completamente marrón con algunas tonalidades claras, por ejemplo en su nariz y vientre y ojos rojos como la sangre. Vestía un pequeño vestido azul cielo con diseños de nubes y un gran moño rosa en su oreja derecha, su nombre es Nai.

El segundo uno negro con manchas blancas –parecido a un oso panda- en su vientre y una en su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son un azul aguamarina con un intenso brillo. Viste una chaqueta negra manga corta hasta sus hombros y una corbata azul con lunares blancos, su nombre es Kuro. Ambos peluches recostados en su cama.

Tsuna había notado enzima de su cama un cambio de ropa, es decir, el uniforma del nuevo instituto al cual asistirá, pulcramente colocado acomodado y a su lado con algunos accesorios para nada llamativos. Sabía que su pequeño haría este tipo de cosas, al ver que la luz de su despacho estaba encendida y tomo la ventaja de colocar sus cosas en ella.

- Kyo kun siempre estas atento a lo que hago verdad – sonrío ampliamente la joven madre

El uniforme consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca, un lazo cyan/azul cielo (digo cyan porque estudio publicidad y se me quedo así), una chaqueta azul metálico el emblema del instituto al cual asistirá lado izquierdo, una falda de tabla a cuadro con tonalidades diversas tonalidades azules esta llegaba hasta tres dedos de enzima de su rodillas y por ultimo unas medias largas negras que cubría completamente sus muslos. El accesorio que usaría es un simple un moño negro colocado en el medio de su cabeza dejando su largo cabello castaño suelto.

* * *

Completamente vestida Tsuna vio la hora a penas son las 5:35 A.M., tiempo de sobra para preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para el instituto. Tsuna había salido de su cuarto tomando sus pertenencias y su chaqueta, al llegar al último escalón de la escalera tropezó, llegando lastimarse pero sin quejarse ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo a su pequeña familia –que incluso incluye a Reborn-.

Dejo sus cosas en la sala, para luego entrar en la cocina. Lo primero que tomo fue un delantal rosado con un diseño de volados corazones, conejo y en letras grandes Mama. Al estar lista tomo tres cajas de bento, dos medianas y una grande –resulta ser la de Kyosuke-. Lo primero que prepararía es el arroz, el día de hoy prepararía ochazuke –té verde servido sobre arroz blanco. El favorito de kyosuke-, una sopa de miso, Katsudon – es chuleta de cerdo empanizado y frita, esta puede ser pescado o pollo- Tamagoyaki –Tortilla de huevo-, ensalada de espinaca y pepino condimentada con salsa de soya y semillas de sésamo, unas brochetas de vegetales a la plancha y por ultimo como postre una ensalada de fruta con Caqui, fresas, uva y pera. Todo en menos de 20 minutos de preparación, solo faltaba el arroz lo cual le tomaría diez minuto para tomar cocción correcta.

Tsuna preparaba pulcramente el bento, solo faltaba el arroz. Al ver que son las 5: 55 y tenia que preparar el desayuno para los tres integrantes de la familia –contando con ella claro esta-. Lo primero que pensó fue preparar un jugo de naranja natural, preparar una mezcla de panques y otra de huevos revueltos, sacar el tocino y prepara otra ensalada de frutas pero esta vez siendo kiwi, fresas, moras y cerezas, y por ultimo pero no dejando de ser para nada importante el expreso de reborn –porque si no esta listo no quiero imaginar la cara de odio/molestia/enfado- por suerte todo estaba listo en menos de 15 minutos.

Tsuna estaba completamente feliz al ver que todo estaba absolutamente preparado, sus bentos llenos y pulcramente ordenado, el desayuno en la mesa y el expreso casi listo para ser servido. Escucho dos paso el primero era uno fuerte de un hombre alto de unos 190.8 cm, vestía un traje completamente negro elegante y una camisa rojo vino. Sus pasos elegantes tomaron el primer asiento de la mesa –la cabecera- dejándolo entender ser el hombre de la casa, a su lado derecho Kyosuke y su izquierda a Tsuna, dejando tanto madre como hijo al frente. Kyosuke había unos cuantas carpetas malinas, las cuales están los manuscrito de las novelas de su madre.

-Buenos días Reborn – hablo tsuna tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja

- Buenas – ese fue el simple saludo, tomando su expreso. Nunca diría delante de Tsuna que seria la mejor esposa del mundo, pero es algo que no haría y mas para que su dame ahijada/estudiante subieran su ego.

- Buenos días padrino, madre – hablo Kyosuke educadamente mientras servia unos cuantos panques –12- y tomaba un vaso de jugo de naranja

El desayuno había sido lo mas tranquilo a menos solo por parte de Kyosuke, ya que reborn de vez en cuanto robaba parte de la comida de Tsuna y su hijo daba algo de la suya para que su mama no fuera sin desayunar a su primer día de clase. Al terminar todos tomaron sus cosas, reborn con su fiel fieltro esperaba a sus dos ahijados, Tsuna y kyosuke colocando sus zapatos. El primero una zapatillas en forma de vale negra y Kyo usaba unos converse negros.

A penas son las 6:30 faltaba mucho para que kyosuke y tsuna comenzaran sus clases. Los tres montan en el auto deportivo de Reborn, un Ford Mustang. Modelo: Mustang V6 Convertible color plateado. Kyosuke toma el asiento trasero, como piloto Reborn y copiloto Tsuna dejando que la ultima descansara en su asiento.

Ambas clases comenzaban a la 8:00 por suerte Kyosuke tenia que ir al instituto Namimori shogakko –escuela elemental o primaria- cursaría el quinto año de primaria a pesar de su corta edad, había sido saltado por tres años (había escuchado que se comienza d primer curso de primaria. No se si es cierto o no) y que esta solo quedaba a cinco cuadras de Namimori kotogakko –Escuela media superior/ preparatoria/ Bachillerato o secundaria superior- a la cual asistirá Tsuna, así podría vigilarla estar atento por cualquier cosa. Aunque no quería admitirlo su padrino reborn había sido postulado como profesor y tutor del cual seria el salón de su mama, así nada malo sucederá con ella –simplemente esta demasiado preocupado para dejarla sola o con Reborn a solas-.

- Reborn – reborn sabia que su ahijado solo lo llamaba de esa forma para pedirle un simple favor y es cuidar de su madre-

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti y entrenar mas… -hablo con simpleza reborn- cuidare de él

- Si padrino

* * *

**En algún lugar de Namimori**

** 6:00 A.M. **

* * *

En una mañana tranquila para la ciudad de Namimori. El cielo azul resplandecía brillante a su lado el sol entregando energía a todas las personas madrugadoras. Pero esta tranquilidad no reinaba en uno de los residencias, dichos dueños son la familia Sawada.

Familia Sawada sus miembros son cierta forma calidos, en especial la mujer del hogar o madre amorosa Sawada Nana y su hijo mayor Sawada Ieyasu mas conocido como Giotto. Los demás miembros por decir los mas ruidosos son el esposo del hogar o padre de la casa Sawada Iemitsu, los adoptivos de la familia y dolores de cabeza –para algunos- los hermanos Bovinos Lampo el mayor de 17 y Lambo de 12, y los mas tranquilos y caballeroso/señorita Sawada Fuuta un niño de diez años y por ultimo la única niña del hogar Sawada I-pin de origen chino de unos diez años, todos ellos adoptados por la amorosa, encantadora y compasiva Nana.

Todos los días era la misma cosa, comenzando con un gran secándola a la hora de despertar, discutir quien seria el primero en tomar el baño, para luego seguir con el desayuno una querrá en la cual si no obtienes tus alimentos no vivirás una jornada entera de estudio o simplemente sobrevivir. Los mimos amorosos por parte de Nana y Iemitsu, los cuales parecían una pareja de recién casados rumbo a su luna de miel.

Todos tomaban sus alimentos como si fueran una fieras, pero había algo extraño en la mirada de Nana era una mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia como si algo estuviera a punto de suceder algo. Iemitsu observa a su esposa algo inquieto tomándola en brazo acercándola mas a su cuerpo entregándole apoyo y cariño a su amada, Iemitsu sabia que esa reacción solo se la dedico a su ahijada Tsuna.

- Nana sucede algo – su voz sonaba algo preocupada, pero intento ser lo más normal

Sawada Iemitsu es un hombre alto de unos189 cm, piel bronceada por causa del sol, ojos grandes algo rasgados de un color castaño rojizo (intento ver sus ojos y no se de que color es), cabello corto alborotado rubio. Llevaba puesto un traje negro de vestir y una camisa gris para su trabajo como detective.

En ese momento Nana entendió que su marido no era el único preocupado, también sus hijos que habían dejado de hacer ruido y comer con tranquilidad o simplemente observar a la pareja. Mostrando una tranquilizando y hermosa sonrisa.

– Nada papa solo pensaba en Tsu chan

Sawada Nana es una joven y encantadora madre. Mide unos 155 cm piel clara como la nieve, ojos grandes chocolate y cabello cortó chocolate. Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta sus rodillas color amarillo con blanco y un delantal rosado pálido.

- Hace mucho que no vemos a Tsuna chan, que ha sido de ella – hablo con cierta Tristeza Ieyasu

Sawada Ieyasu un joven universitario de 18 años de edad, mide unos 177.8 cm, piel clara como la nieve, ojos azul como el mismo cielo, cabello corto alborotado antigravedad de un rubio dorado. Su vestimenta consistía en un Tshir t blanco de manga cortas hasta sus hombros, un pequeño chaleco de tela hasta su cintura con botones dorados, un Jean ajustado a su cuerpo de color negro, una correa blanco con negro y unos converse blancos.

- Giotto ni quien es Tsuna – esta voz era la de un niño pequeño de a penas diez años de edad, mide unos 125 cm cabello corto Lazio de un castaño claro casi rubio, ojos grandes de un castaño oscuro. Llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga blanca y un suéter verde, pantalón azul y unos converse marrón.

- Ella es la ahijada de mama, Fuuta pero también es nuestra prima

-Como es ella Giotto nisan – esta vez era la única niña del hogar ya que los demás no estaban atento en la conversación sino en sus alimentos. La pequeña es una niña de unos 120 cm, piel tan clara como la misma nube de verano, ojos rasgados que no podría ver su color por causa de la miopía, cabello negro hecho en una trenza. Llevaba puesto un traje tradicional chino con rojo con adornos dorados y unas zapatillas rojas.

- Giotto se nos hace tarde

- Pero Lampo aun es temprano – hablo algo calmado Giotto al ver su amigo e hermano menor algo agitado recogiendo sus cosas para la universidad y que apenas son las 7:00 A.M.

Lampo Bovino hijo adoptivo de Nana, Iemitsu y hermanastro de Ieyasu. Un joven de origen italiano de apenas unos 17 años y medio, mide unos 165 cm, ojos pequeños de un azul pálido, piel clara, cabello abundante algo lacio con algunas ondas de color verde manzana, debajo de su ojo izquierdo un pequeño tatuaje de un rayo y fracciones algo delicadas. Llevaba puesto una camisa manga larga estilo ingles color verde en sus muñequearas unas pulseras de cuero y un Jean ajustado a su cuerpo algo rasgado color azul marino, una boina negra y zapatos estilo ingles.

- No quiero llegar tarde o menos encontrarme con la cara de pocos amigos de Alaude – hablo casi para si mismo como un recordatorio

- ahhh… bueno – Giotto solo pudo suspirar no quiere imaginarse en que tipo de problemas se a metido su amigo e hermano- niños vámonos

- Yo no quiero ir a la escuela – grito un niño de apenas unos 12 años – escondiéndose detrás de la falda de Nana

- Vamos lambo no seas mal educado, eres mayor que Fuuta y yo – regaño I-pin al ver lo mal educado que era lambo

Lambo Bovino, hermano menor sangre de Lampo, hijo adoptivo de Nana, Iemitsu y hermanastro de Giotto, I-pin y Fuuta. Es un niño de apenas 12 años de edad, estatura de unos 127 cm, cabello negro cortó algo abundante lacio con ondas –parecido al de su hermano mayor-, piel clara casi blanca, ojos verde esmeralda.

- Lambo sino sueltas a Nana –hablo Iemitsu con su voz mas escalofriante- no sabrás como terminara tu novela favorita y tal vez pierdas algunas cuantas

- ¡NO!... – el grito de lambo pudo haber sido escuchado por toda Nanimori ya que si alguien se metiera con sus amadas novelas sufriría para males

Todos se le callo una gota en la cien –estilo anime- al ver la cara de susto parecida a la pintura del grito, es que había algo que mas amaba Lambo y esas son sus novelas de su amada escritora **Kuro Natsume sensei **

Mientras que lambo intenta reponerse y salir casi como loco de saca siendo seguido por Fuuta y I-pin, aunque nadie quiera admitirlo era la única cosa que lograba sacar a Lambo de la casa. Nana solo observa a los niños salir con una gran sonrisa, despidiéndose con un hasta luego o estudien duro niños. Giotto ya preparado toma su mochila, ve como sale Lampo algo tranquilo pero siguiendo a los tres monstruos –como suele llamarles-.

- Ie kun ve con cuidado y cuida de los niños –ambos despidiéndose con un beso de mejilla

- Eso are madre, que tengas un lindo día – sale corriendo al ver que los chicos están algo apartados

- Estudien duro chico – grito nana

Nana solo observa a los niños correr alegremente, en eso siente un gran beso en su frente y un calido abrazo por parte de su marido.

- Nos vemos querida – abrazando de forma posesiva a su querida esposa

- Que te valle bien papa – súper sonrojada- amor olvide decirte algo

- Que es querida – algo curioso al ver su mujer muy alegre

- Puedes regresar el día de hoy temprano a casa querido

- Bueno si… -algo sorprendido por la propuesta- sucede algo querida

- Nada querido solo que… –algo pensativa- tendremos una encantadora visita

Esto si que lo tomo por sorpresa una visita pero quien seria. Al ver la sonrisa de su mujer indicaba que era algo bueno, estaba seguro que la persona que lo visitara es alguien que a estado esperando su esposa. Bueno sea buena o encantadora siempre a encantando ver una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa, tomo sus cosas dio un ultimo beso a su querida nana y partió a su trabajo.

* * *

Para suerte de Giotto llego a tiempo a la parada de auto bus así no estaría atrasado y estaría vigilando que los chicos no hiciera de las suyas. Pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado Lampo escuchaba música con sus auriculares, I-pin platicaba con una compañera de la clase, Lambo y Fuuta platicaban animadamente, mientras que él solo observaba el cielo.

Hace una semana Giotto había sentido que su vida en Namimori estaba a punto de cambiar, es la misma sensación cuando conoció por primera vez a su querida prima Tsuna. Lo primero que pensó fue un encantador ángel ha surgido en este mundo de locos, era claro que al ver la solo imaginabas que tal flor merecía estar en el cielo y no en la tierra. Cada vez que podía ver a Tsuna su alma se llenaba de tal alegría y satisfacción, pero esos sentimientos que albergaban por su prima fueron lo de su primer amor, el cual fue tiernamente roto al descubrir que Tsuna lo veía como un hermano mayor, tal roto su corazón solo lloro una semana y su amigo de la infancia el cual era un chico que no llegaba a expresar sus emociones lo consoló. Pero nunca imagino que esos sentimientos que sentía asía su prima volverían con mayor fuerza pero esta vez en su amigo y no sabia que hacer con ellos, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver que Fuuta se acercaba a él.

- Giotto ni, sabes desde la semana pasada corre un rumor de que vendrá un nuevo estudiante – hablo algo apenado por haber interrumpido a su hermano mayor

- Es extraño a mitad del semestre – hablo pensativo Giotto

- Lambo sama es el gobernador de Nami sho… jajajajaja

- Lambo cállate, no seas grosero – I-pin toma una de las oreja de Lambo jalándola fuertemente

- Solo déjenlo y cuando comience a llorar ignórenlo – hablo tranquilamente Lampo al ver su hermano hacer de la suyas

- jajajaja… deberías de pararlo en lugar dejar que siga con su berrinche –Giotto solo veía Lampo tranquilo escuchando su música, en eso nota que Fuuta estaba pensativo como en su propio mundo – en que estas pensando Fuuta

- Eh… yo – apenado al ser descubierto en su propio mundo- solo me preguntaba como seria el nuevo estudiante

- Espero que sea un chico guapo – esta voz resulta ser la compañera de clase de I pin y Fuuta

Los chicos escucharon un ruido del alta voz indicando la próxima parada, sus palabras fueron: **próxima parada para los estudiantes Namimori Shogakko.**

- Niños estudien duro – agitando su mano de modo de despedida

**- **Si Giotto ni/nisan –gritaron los niños sonriendo, saliendo algo de cuidado del bus

Giotto observaba a sus tres hermanos menores y la compañera de estos como corren para entrar en la escuela, pero había algo que llamo toda su atención un auto deportivo plateado pero no uno cualquiera este era un Ford Mustang. Modelo: Mustang V6 Convertible. Y solo se le vino una persona en la mente y el peor de los tutores del mundo que pudo haber conocido, pero gracias a ese ser él es diferente. Pero eso no le quita que exista ese miedo asía esa persona y presienta un mal presentimiento.

**- "**Espero que solo sea mi imaginación… o sino esto seria una pesadilla**" **– estos eran los pensamientos de Giotto al peder de vista el Mustang

* * *

**Namimori Shogakko**

**7:00 AM**

* * *

Lo sabia Tsuna nunca desconfiaría de las habilidades de manejo de Reborn y eso que su casa solo queda a menos de 10 minutos en auto y a pie es el doble lo que nos deja entender que son 20 minutos. Pero llegaron en menos de cinco minutos a la escuela de su hijo y lo cual sorprende mucho a Tsunayoshi.

Kyosuke baja con elegancia y al mismo tiempo ayuda a su madre a bajar del auto, ambos tomados de las manos y como guía Reborn. Los tres robando automáticamente algunos suspiros de padres, maestros y niños (as). Lo cual podría de mal humor a Kyosuke, el cual odiaba –siempre odiara- ser el centro de atención de otras personas.

Llegaron en menos de tres minutos a la oficina del director. Son recibidos por una extraña mujer encapuchada completamente de negro, piel bastante clara, unas marcas en ambas mejillas en forma color morado, cabello corto del mismo color que las marcas. Esto asusto a Tsuna ya que le recordaba a un acosador que se vestía de esa forma.

- Miren que nos trajo el viento

-No has cambiado en nada Mammon

- Ellos son tus ahijados –Mammon sonrío macabramente al observaba a Tsuna y Kyosuke tomados de las manos

- Si, preséntense –entrando como si fuera a su propia casa sentándose en unos de los sillones más cómodos

- Mucho… gusto – algo asustada- Mí… nombre es Sorahime Tsunayoshi

- Sorahime Kyosuke - esto solo lo soltó porque su madre se presento

- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer – en eso Mammon se había ido del despacho del director

Kyosuke solo estaba molesto realmente no le agradaba mucho esa mujer y mas al ver la había recordado a un acosador que estuvo detrás de su madre hace ya unos días del cual orgullosamente se deshizo de él. Solo esperaron unos segundos cuando los tres vieron un hombre joven apuesto de unos 188 cm de altura, piel clara, ojos rasgados de un negro intenso brillante, cabello negro amarado a una trenza baja, de unos 29 ó 30 años y una encantadora sonrisa hipnotizante. Su ropa era su estilo chino tradicional negro con blanco y zapatillas negras.

- Nunca imagine ver tu rostro en Namimori Shogakko… Reborn

- Fon veo que eres el director

- se conocen – hablo Tsuna algo sorprendida

- Es un viejo compañero de trabajo Tsuna, tal vez no lo recuerdes ya que eras pequeño cuando lo conociste

- Que descuidado soy Mi nombre es Hibari Fon –tomando la mano de Tsuna plantándole un beso en ella, provocando un ligero sonrojo

- S… Sorahime… Tsunayoshi… gusto en conocerlo

- Tsunayoshi kun – fon sabe que Tsuna es doncel por medio de Reborn- has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te conocí, no deberías de sentirte apenada

- Eh… es un gusto ver lo… siento mucho no recordarme –hablo algo nerviosa por lo incomodo de la situación

- Como dijo Reborn eras pequeño para recordarme –sonrío amablemente, mientra que su vista es posada en el único individuo con una mirada analítica que juraba en cualquier momento asesinarte- tu eres el pequeño de Tsunayoshi kun verdad – esta vez su tono de voz era firme y sentía una extraña sensación de confianza

- Soy su hijo, mi nombre es Sorahime Kyosuke –hablo educadamente kyosuke- espero que cuide de mi

- Al parecer le agradas a Suke – río Reborn al ver que Kyosuke había analizado todo de una forma rápida y segura, al ver que Fon es un hombre de palabra

- **"**Kyo kun es tan lindo, por fin hizo un amigo. Aunque este es mayor**" – **estos son los pensamientos de una madre al ver su pequeño niño

Fon había notado que Kyosuke había aligerado el agarre de su mano, ya que desde un principio él y su madre han estado tomados de las manos. Pero decidió hablar sobre la escuela y mostrar el salón de Kyosuke.

- Bueno es sorprendente que un niño de siete años, este en quinto de primaria – hablo sorprendido Fon

- Kyo kun es sorprendente y un genio, es tan adorable – sonrío muy orgullosa Tsuna provocando un gran sonrojo en su pequeño

- Mama – grito Kyosuke por lo dicho por su querida madre, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado al no ver a nadie en los pasillos

- Bueno espero que te acostumbre en tu estadía en Namimori shogakko Kyosuke kun, tu salón es el 5-A y este es tu horario escolar

- Muchas gracias Fon sensei – Tsuna solo muestra una pequeña reverencia y su Kyosuke solo mueve su cabeza a un lado

Reborn observaba como era la interacción entre Fong y sus dos ahijados. Por suerte Kyosuke analizo todo el lugar, pero sabia que las cosas cambiaria para ambos sea para bien o mal.

* * *

**Fuera del Instituto**

* * *

Kyosuke estaba fuera de las instalaciones, más precisamente en el área de parque de la escuela despidiéndose de su madre con un gran abrazo de oso. Y como algunas madres que pasaban para dejar a sus hijos suspiraban o simplemente decían que lindo. Todo esto molestaba mucho a Kyosuke odia mucho llamar la atención.

- Mama es mejor que te valles o llegaras tarde –desviando su mirada molesta en las demás madres algo molesto

- No le des mente kyo kun, que tengas un lindo día – depositando un tierno beso en su frente – diviértete, si

- No me pidas que haga amigos –esto último algo molesto, ya que piensa que no necesita tal cosa

- Seria lindo que los tuvieras querido Kyo kun – esto lo había dicho algo triste pero era normal su pequeño no deseaba tener amigos y no sabia el porque

Kyosuke solo suspira sabia que su madre deseaba que tuviera amigos y que fuera algo mas amistoso, cosa que era algo difícil para el.

– Tal vez, ahora ve te –entregándole un beso en ambas mejillas de su madre- Nos vemos cuando todo termine y ten cuidado

- Si, querido Kyo kun

* * *

**Namimori Kotogakko**

**7:20 A.M. **

* * *

Tsuna en su vida entera nunca desconfiaría en las habilidades de su querido tutor/padrino Reborn. Ambos habían bajado del auto siendo vigilados por todos los estudiantes de Namimori Kotogakko y esto incomodaba en algo a Tsuna ya que los chicos se la comía con la mirada, cosa que la avergonzaba levemente pero que tenia que manejar o sino estaría en problemas.

Pero había sentido algo una corriente eléctrica cubrir todo su cuerpo, pero esta llegaba hasta su alma llenándola de energía. Sentía una extraña energía flotar por todo su cuerpo, una atrayente como si pidiera que mire la azotea de la escuela, hay estaba alguien observando como un animal salvaje vigilando los movimiento de su presa. Al sentir su mirada en todo mi cuerpo yo solo deje de respirar. Pero la cosa se volvió extraña al no sentir la presencia de Reborn o de los estudiantes de preparatorio, es como si todos se hubieran esfumado en menos de unos segundos.

Solo dure quieta unos cinco minutos, en los cuales solo existíamos él y yo. Esos ojos peligrosos pero a la vez reflejaban protección y los míos que solo observan su brillante rostro, no se lo que es esto pero es una sensación agradable. Sentir como alguien me jala de ese mundo y al ver el semblante serio de Reborn, comprendí que volví hacer lo mismo cuando había regresado a casa.

- lo siento, yo…

- Hablaremos de eso luego Tsuna – siento como Reborn me jala y al mirar la azotea no veo la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, seguramente fue parte de mi imaginación

* * *

**Namimori Kotogakko **

**Azotea **

* * *

Hibari Kyoya delegado o presidente de comité disciplinario observaba a todos los estudiantes llegar a sus clases, pero su vista es posada en una muchedumbre de alumnos que no dejaban de suspirar o mormurar por una pequeña herbívora la cual a su parecer resultaba conocida.

Pero sus ojos fue lo que mas llamo su atención, esa mirada llena de emociones, pureza e inocencia como alguien puede ser así. Pero las cosas se volvieron extrañas cuando sus ojos se sincronizaron como si todo a su alrededor fuera irreal y que lo único real era ella y él, ambos en un mundo contaminado siendo el una bestia peligrosa o un demonio sangriento, siendo observado por un hermoso ángel/diosa celestial. Pero tal conexión fue rota al ver un conocido que resulta ser la persona con la cual tiene una pelea pendiente.

Hibari decide ir a su oficina total tenia que recibir a la nueva estudiante, solo espera que esa pequeña herbívora no interrumpa la tranquilidad de Nami ko. Aunque había un grupo de herbívoros molestosos, ya se encargaría de ellos. Solo espera ver esos ojos inocentes, que guardad algún secreto.

* * *

**Sheijo: **me alegro mucho que le haya gustado mucho el primer capitulo. Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada por sus reacciones con respecto a esta historia. Bueno este capitulo se me fue de la mano que tuve que hacerlo por partes y no imagine como iba comenzar las cosas –tal vez si- pero quise hacerlo algo diferente. Pero para ser sincera eh estado modificando este capitulo como cuatro veces y al final tuve que hacerlo por dos partes. Tendré mas cuidado con la ortografía y otras cosas, gracias por el apoyo.


	3. Primer día de clase parte 2

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Mi hijo Kyosuke y una Nueva vida

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: **Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL por ahora esas serán las únicas

**Summary: **Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y posiblemente violada del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

**Sheijo: **siento mucho mi ausencia al no entregar la segunda parte, verán estoy en mi etapa final -ultima semana de clase universidad- y la siguiente sera mi examen finales, para esta semana que a pasado he tenido dos grandes problemas. el primero un examen final que dios mio estaba como roca -era ver a Reborn dándome el peor castigodel mundo entero mientras oraba pedía ayuda Tsu chan sálvame- para ponerlo mejor me dieron otro examen y fue la misma materia y para poner la fresa para este suculento postre tenia que diseñar -diseño gráfico- un producto o empresa -es decir logo, slogan, tipografía, producto, valla, afiche y producto promocionarles- y si tengo que crear un comercial de radio. Espero que le guste nos leeremos y toda critica es bienvenida, gracias por leer mi historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 02: Primer día de clase 2da parte **

**Namimori Shogakko **

* * *

Kyosuke observaba a su madre y padrino, marcharse del recinto de parqueo de la escuela. Deseaba estar con su madre y tener un ojo enzima para que nada malo sucediera a ella, pero sabia de ante mano que su mama, sabe cuidarse sola a demás fue estrictamente entrenada por Reborn, padrino de ambos.

Gracias a Fon, Kyosuke observo la instalación sala de maestro –intento escapar-. La cual estaba llena de un grupo grande de profesoras y tres maestros contando con el de educación física. Pero Kyosuke, se encontraba en ese lugar por dos razones. La primera intento escapar de la escuela, pero al recordar el rostro triste o decepcionado de su madre le rompe el corazón –cosa que se dejo atrapar por Fon y siendo vigilado por un grupo de maestras chillonas-.

La segunda razón tenía que conocer a la encargada del salón al cual asistirá –cosa que le molesta mucho- o sino estaría en problemas con su madre. Pero nunca imagino ver la a ella.

Una mujer joven de unos 35 ó 36 años de edad, bastante alta para la población femenina japonesa de unos 170 cm, piel clara hermosa y a la vez tersa como porcelana, cabello largo de un azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos grandes y brillantes de un azul intenso como el mar en días de verano y una extraña marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo algo parecido a una flor naranja. Lleva puesto una blusa holgada en formar de globo color naranja claro, una chaqueta hasta sus hombro cuero blanco, pantalón ceñido a su piernas beige hasta sus rodillas y unas sandalias estilo romano marrón oscuro.

- Kyosuke kun – el mencionado escucho su nombre ser pronunciado amorosamente, la voz de la mujer parecía al canto de los Ángeles. Luego es atrapado por un gran abrazo de oso- has crecido mucho, te vez tan guapo. Espero que te comportes bien, porque seré tu maestra

Para sorpresa de kyosuke, la maestra encargada de su salón resulto ser Luce Giglio Nero su madrina y una de las personas que ayudo a su madre y él en sus primeros años de vida en Italia.

El único problema era que tal acción que provoco su madrina tuvo su efecto, un gran grupo de mujeres chillando de alegría algo sonrojadas, cosa que le caí como patada en el estomago, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- Kya!... Que lindo es el niño nuevo

En cambio Luce estaba feliz al ver su pequeño ahijado, pero noto dos cosa en su rostro preocupación y molestia, a pesar que este no expresaba ninguna emoción. Su rostro era como un iceberg delante de otras personas, pero siendo su madrina lo conocía y esa pequeña preocupación, solo será mostrada a su madre y molestia odia ser el centro de atención.

- Madrina luce –tono molesto- haces algo que no me agrada

- Me alegro ver te de nuevo Kyosuke kun –ignorando lo dicho por su ahijado

- ahhh…. –suspiro cansado al ser ignorado- ha pasado meses o un año que no nos vemos madrina – hablo seco ya que la situación lo incomoda mucho

- Moe… y así saludas a tu madrina – algo molesta por el comentario del pequeño y su forma de saludar- yo creía que Tsu chan te crío para ser un caballero

Nuevamente suspiro- Ahhh…. Lo siento – se disculpo amablemente sonriendo un poquito- buenos días madrina sigues igual de encantadora – correspondió el abrazo y un beso en su mejilla

- ya que tenemos tiempos, porque no conocemos la escuela Kyosuke kun – separándose del menor, pero noto algo molesto- o prefieres buscar el cuarto de vigilancia que instalo Reborn para espiar a Tsu chan – hablo cantarina luce. Conociendo a su ahijado imagino que investigo la escuela hasta debajo de la tierra y la posibilidad de haber pedido a Reborn de instalar cámaras de vigilancia en la escuela de su madre es de un 99.9% y el 1% restante es pena.

Kyosuke solo agrando un poco su sonrisa –algo invisible para que una persona que no lo conociera no la notara y mucho menos a 10cm de su rostro- tomando la mano de su madrina, logrando salir de la sala de maestro –las maestras seguían idiotizadas- en busca de su objetivo la sala de vigilancia.

* * *

**Namimori Kotogakko**

* * *

Tsunayoshi fue guiada por Reborn a un largo pasillo, en los cuales estaban casi desierto, por suerte llego a ver a menos dos o tres alumnos, al final nada. Pensó que el director era una persona cruel o despiadada, un ser del cual erradicaba temor y respecto a sus alumnos.

Pero su mayor sorpresa fue ver como Reborn para de golpe en una de las puertas, con un cartel que indicaba **«Comité disciplinario» **cosa que la pone duda a caso no debería ver al director.

**- **oye Reborn –confundida- no

**- **Dame Tsuna –interrumpió su dialogo o queja- la persona que veras es el que domina toda Namimori Kotogakko, es la máxima autoridad

**- **Eh… -confundida- "que clase de persona será" –esos fueron sus pensamientos, sentía algo de miedo al imaginarlo pero algo dentro de ella le dice que puede confiar en esa persona

**- **Ya tienes miedo dame Tsuna –hablo Reborn con cierta burla- a caso eres cobarde

- No lo soy –usando un tono molesto

- Entonces demuéstralo, dame Tsuna –apartándose de la puerta y a la vez alejándose de Tsuna

- Reborn, donde iras –hablo Tsuna al ver la figura de Reborn apartándose de ella

- Tengo cosas que hacer dame Tsuna, recuerda – ve el rostro confundido de su ahijada- hoy trabajo como maestro dame Tsuna. Hoy dame y siempre será dame

- No me llames así Reborn

Al perder de vista el cuerpo de reborn suspira tres veces para no ponerse nerviosa o peor aun que su lado dame salga a flote. Al estar completamente tranquila, Tsuna tomo todo el valor que pudo para tocar la puerta, no lo hizo con fuerza, ni delicadeza recibió un adelante como respuesta y antes de entrar había dicho con permiso por pura cortesía.

Al entrar su corazón dio un giro de 180 grado, al observar a un hermoso chico de unos 17 años, piel blanca tersa como porcelana, ojos rasgados de un azul metálico, su cabello negro como la noche mas oscura sin sus astros uno de sus flecos tocaba su nariz. Su estilo de ropa es una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negro y una chaqueta negra recostada en sus hombros y en su manga derecha un banda donde tiene escrito **presidente comité disciplinario **en palabras doradas. A pesar de que estaba sentado y ella apartada del escritorio, la mirada del chico estaba puesto en su presencia se sentía que estaba siendo devorada por el presidente disciplinario.

Lo primero que hizo Tsuna fue hacer una pequeña reverencia en forma de respecto, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de los nervios al sentir la misma sensación cuando entro a la escuela aunque esta era peor tal estimulo era el doble o triple de fuerza al sentir la mirada del chico en su ser.

- Bienvenida a Namimori Kotogakko – hablo un chico de un extraño peinado, cabello negro, piel bronceada, ojos rasgados marrón oscuro, mide unos 181 cm, cuerpo atlético. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforma que el presidente con la diferencia que llevaba puesta la chaqueta, en su boca un palillo de madera y el lazo tenia escrito **vicepresidente comité disciplinario**.

**- **Sorahime Tsunayoshi – presento Tsuna amablemente pero por dentro seguía muriéndose de los nervios

**- **Soy el vicepresidente Kusakabe Tetsuya –presento amablemente el chico- el es Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité

Tsuna solo asiente, observa que Kusakabe entrega unos papeles en los cuales tiene las reglas/normas de la escuela, su horario de clase y el salón al cual asistirá, pero siente que el tiempo se detuvo al escuchar esa voz fría y distante.

- Vicepresidente Kusakabe Tetsuya, acompaña Sorahime Tsunayoshi a su salón

- Si… Kyo san –esto si extraño mucho al mayor

- Sorahime Tsunayoshi

- Si Hibari sempai –algo cohibida al ser llamada por su nombre completo

- Llegas a perturbar la paz de Nami ko, serás mordidas hasta la muerte. Entendiste herbívora

- Eh… si sempai –confundida y algo temerosa al escuchar esa frasecita

- Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista

- Acompáñame Sorahime san – abriendo la puerta por educación para que la chica salga primero que él

- Esto si Kusakabe san – solo hace un breve reverencia de respecto y cortesía, sale del salón del comité disciplinario

Hibari solo observa a Tsuna salir de la sala comité al lado de su mano derecha, sonríe esta sonrisa era una divertida, ver la chica devolvió un recuerdo de su infancia. Cuando tenía siete años y ella cinco, había salvado de unos acosadores, ella por agradecimiento mostró una hermosa sonrisa y un beso en su mejilla, unas palabras que aun a su edad actual le agrada, cual fue dicha palabras **muchas gracias, eres como un súper héroe. Namimori debería de tener chicos como tu, que defienda sus leyes y ciudadanos **–uno de sus hermanos mayores es palabras fueron las mejores que recibió a esa edad. Al pasado de la semana la vigilaba, luego vio como ella mudo a otro país nunca pudo decirle gracias u otra cosa. Pero como no recordarse de ella, en toda Namimori era conocida princesa, esto por culpa de sus hermanos mayores. Esta vez no perdería de vista su presa.

* * *

**Namimori Shogakko **

* * *

Kyosuke y Luce observaban todos los movimientos de Tsuna, hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada malo y algunos chicos solo la miran –esto molesta Kyosuke-. Pero Kyosuke había notado algo en su madre desde el momento que entro al instituto para finalizar con la conversación con los líderes del comité disciplinario, este nuevo descubrimiento lo inquiera mucho.

- Kyosuke kun es hora de ir a clase – Luce había notado lo mismo pero a diferencia del niño, ella si sabia lo que era – hazlo por Tsu chan

- Esta bien, vámonos ante que me arrepiente – da una ultima mirada a la imagen de su madre y lo único que podía pensar – "ve con cuidado mama"

* * *

**Namimori Daigaku/ Universidad**

* * *

Desde que Giotto piso la universidad desprendía un aura depresiva, todo aquel que estaba cerca de él se alejaba lo más rápido que podía. A llegar a su salón de clase suspiro hondo dejando caer su rostro en su asiento, golpeándose fuerte llamando la atención de sus compañeros y amigos.

- Giotto, pareces como si has visto un fantasma – hablo un chico pelo rojo parecido al magenta/rosa en forma de pulpo, ojos del mismo color, en su rostro en el lado derecho un extraño tatuaje del mismo color de su cabello y ojos, piel blanca, mide unos 176 cm, tiene alrededor de 18 años. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros marrón oscuro, un polo/T shirt gris manga corta hasta sus ante brazos corte en v, una chaqueta sin manga rojo sangre y unas botas negra. Su nombre es Gokudera G

- Algo parecido g… ahhh –suspiro cansado

- Ma, ma Giotto cálmate, andas preocupando a Elena y los demás -

- Lo siento mucho Asari… lo que vi me preocupo mucho -

Su nombre es Yamamoto Asari y novio de Gokudera G -semen- es un joven chico 18 años, mide unos 184 cm de altura, de piel bronceada, cabello corto negro algo descuidado pero sin quitarle lo sexi, ojos rasgados negro como la noche, cuerpo atlético debido a que practica kendo. Lleva puesto un T shirt ajustado a su cuerpo de color verde, una chaqueta sin manga de un gris oscuro, pantalones ceñido de un azul marino y unos converse gris oscuro.

-Gio kun, estas bien pareces pálido… -hablo la única mujer del grupo. Su nombre es Elena, una mujer hermosa y amable, piel clara como la nieve, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio como el oro ondulado, estatura mediana de unos 165 cm de altura. Su vestimenta consistía en un hermoso vestido en forma de globo azul cielo, chaqueta corta hasta debajo de sus pechos color magenta, unas panty medias negras con diseños de flores de cerezos, en medio de su cintura como accesorio un cinturón rojo y zapatilla de tacón mediano rosadas.

- Algo así Ele chan –se sentía algo avergonzado al llamarla de esa forma ya que fue obligado

- nufufufu esa expresión solo se la dabas a Vongola, si él regresara seria divertido – por dentro reía como loco al ver la expresión de horror por parte de Giotto

- Eh… -grito Elena algo aterrada- No digas eso de broma Dae kun

- Lo siento mi amada Elena olvide que le tienes terror a Vongola – intenta tranquilizar a su novia, abrazos y besándola. Mas conocido como Rokudo Spade Daemon de unos 19 años, su altura es de unos 182 cm, piel clara, ojos azul marino, su cabello es de un estilo extraño en forma de piña o melocotón de color índigo. Su estilo de ropa es un suete manga corta rosado enzima de este otro suete azul cielo, un abrigo marrón claro cuello de algodón marrón oscuro, una bufanda amarrilla, pantalón oscuro, unas botas negras y guantes del mismo color de las botas.

- Seria nuestro fin, si ese hombre regresa otra vez, y peor aun… - no pudo terminar al imaginarse si Vongola ocurre dar clase en su universidad seria el toque final de caos en sus pobres vidas

- Alaude – grito Giotto al ver su amigo de la infancia sentado a dos o tres bloque de su asiento, este observando el cielo azul

-Hmpn – sin dar la vuelto respondió sabia quien lo llamaba no era un idiota- que quieres Giotto – Hibari Alaude mejor y amigo de la infancia de Giotto, es un chico de unos 19 años, mide unos 180 cm de altura, cabello plateado corto, sus ojos son azules, piel clara como la nieve, al igual que su hermano menor no expresa ninguna emoción. Su vestimenta consistía en suelte crema cuello grande dejando ver su garganta en este un botón, una chaqueta de seda rojo sangre en su interior negro, unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas de militar negra.

-Me gustaría –apenado al ver lo sexi que se veía su amigo de la infancia- "se ve tan sexi como seria… cálmate Giotto es tu amigo, no lo mires de esa forma tan descarada" – esto fueron sus pensamientos al ver a su amigo de forma no tan sana – que investigaras –apartando su vista- si Reborn regreso

- Recuerda que tiene una misión – sus mirada es posada al rostro de Giotto, sonrío brevemente al ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – Lo are a cambio invítame a comer

- Claro – expreso una gran sonrisa al mirar los ojos azules de su amigo de la infancia- quieres comer en mi casa, puedo prepararte lo que quieras

- Entonces es una cita

- Ci… cita – estaba súper rojo al escuchar la palabra cita

- Hmnp – posa su vista en la ventana

- **"**cita acabo de escuchar bien…**" **–su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez mas al escuchar esa palabra- **"**Giotto no seas un idiota, has tenido citas con chicas, a demás no es una cita ro... romántica**" –**se abofeteo por lo ultimo que dijo pero sus pensamientos es interrumpido al escuchar la voz irritadaza de su maestro

- Sawada Giotto – escucho la voz de su maestro de Historia universal

- Eh… que sucede – hablo algo confundido por la voz de su maestro

- Sawada Giotto, puede que seas unos de los mejores de la clase –Alaude, Daemon y G son los otrs- pero si sigue ignorando mis lesiones, ten… -en ese momento siente una extraña presencia peligrosa mas bien una maligna. El maestro siente como su cuerpo es consumido por ese ser y como todo su estado físico comienza a sudar frío y ve el rostro del perfecto molesto, trago duro – ponga atención a la lesión Sawada – hablo asustado, para dar inicio clase, Giotto estaba triste que ni cuenta se dio de ser salvado por su amigo de la infancia, ya que su mente estaba en otro mundo por culpa de Alaude y Reborn

* * *

**Namimori Kotogakko **

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya, observaba a la nueva estudiante nota que es una hermosa flor de primavera, la cual fue etiquetada como propiedad de Hibari Kyoya cosa que la joven chica no sabe. Como rayo se dio cuenta, es muy fácil Hibari Kyoya nunca enviaría a sus subordinados acompañar a los nuevo estudiantes y mucho meno su mano derecho que es el vicepresidente del comité disciplinario, antes de que él saliera del salón del comité disciplinario escucho de boca de su jefe **ten un ojo puesto en mi presa, si algo sucede con ella – **sonrisa siniestra**- te morderé hasta la muerte Kusakabe Tetsuya**… - tal vez la chica de una forma o otra era especial para Hibari-. Puede que sea especial, porque es la ahijada de Reborn Di Vongola, la persona con la cual Hibari Kyoya desea pelear.

En el caso de Tsuna, había notado como los alumnos de Nami Ko comenzaron alejarse de Kusakabe y ella, era algo raro tomando en cuenta dos cosas. La primera solo quedaba poco minutos para el inicio de la clases y segundo por que Kusakabe san es el vicepresidente comité disciplinario, tal vez todos los alumnos de Namimori Ko tiene terror a los miembros del comité. Solo espera que Reborn sea el encargado del salón donde asistirá – cosa que sino sucede algo muy malo pasara con el director o presidente comité disciplinario

* * *

**Salón 2-A**

* * *

En el salón 2-A, las cosas se llevaban tranquilas para los alumnos o eso quería aparéntala. Los alumnos estaban hablando del rumor que corrió como pólvora. De que trataba el rumor, simple la llegada de la nueva alumna que posee la belleza de un ángel caído y el regreso del profesor demonio sádico, sicópata del mundo entero Reborn Di Vongola.

A unos asiento atrás un grupo forma de cuatro chicas hablaban animadamente –tres con exactitud, ya que una de ella hablaba tranquilamente- mientras que dos chicos discutían mas bien era una pelea unilateral –el primero gritaba usaba palabras algo para nada sanas y el otro sonreía amorosamente siendo no notado por él chico que discutía, pero si por sus amigas- y por ultimo pero no dejando de ser importante, un chico con un extraño estilo de peinado y una sonrisa que dice soy el chaval mas malo del mundo –ese puesto de Reborn- o míreme soy él conquistador o acabo de hacer una de mis mejores travesuras.

- Hahi escucharon que la nueva alumna ha formado un club de fans desu

- Tan solo piso la escuela y la nueva tiene seguidores – contesto algo aburrida una de ellas- **"**me recuerda a Tsuna**" –**eso fueron los pensamiento de la chica

-Haru chan, Hana chan, seria genial que nos llevemos bien con la nueva alumna – una de ella hablo cantarina – **"**me recuerda el primer día de clase de Tsu chan**" **

**- **Kyoko te acuerdas

- Hai… lo mismo paso cuando estuvimos en Nami sho

Miura Haru, es una chica delgada de unos 16 años, mide unos 158 cm de altura de test clara, cabello largo hasta su hombro siempre amarado a una cola de caballo de color castaño oscuro, ojos grandes chocolate muy expresivo. Una chica explosiva y alegre. Tiene puesto el uniforme femenino de Namimori Kotogakko, la única diferencia es que no llevaba puesta la chaqueta sino un suete manga corta negra de lana.

Hana Kurokawa, es una chica madura y cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, tiene 16 años. Mide unos 160 cm de altura, test clara, ojos rasgados de un color gris claro y cabello negro ondulado debajo de sus hombros. Es una chica muy madura y suele ser sobre protectora con sus dos mejores amigas de la infancia que son Kyoko y Tsunayoshi. Lleva puesto el uniforme femenino de Namimori Ko pulcramente.

- Hai de que están hablando Kyoko chan Haru chan desu

- Algo que paso cuando estábamos en Nami sho

- puede que no caiga en el mismo salón – hablo Hana

- Esto… -una voz tímida surgió entre las chicas- yo

- Pasa algo Chrome chan –hablo preocupada Kyoko

Sasagawa Kyoko es una chica delgada, fracciones frágiles, cuerpo desarrollado, mide unos 158 cm de altura, tiene 15 años, test clara, cabello naranja claro corto debajo de sus hombros, ojos grandes expresivos miel. Lleva puesto el uniforma de Namimori Ko a igual que Haru no llevaba puesto la chaqueta de la escuela sino un suete negro.

Rokudo Spade Chrome/Nagi es una chica delgada, cabello corto debajo de su nuca en forma de piña de un morado claro, test clara, ojos grandes de un morado oscuro pero el derecho esta oculto por un parche negro con un estilo de carabela. Es una chica tímida y amable, tiene 15 años de edad. Lleva puesto el uniforma femenino de Nami ko, al igual que Hana llevaba puesto el uniforme pulcramente liso.

- Escuche que la nueva es de segundo años –hablo chrome un poco timida

- Oya, oya por lo visto es una hermosura, pero tengamos en cuenta algo; tenemos el regreso de Di Vongola

- Mukuro sama se refiere de Reborn san

Rokudo Spade Mukuro es un chico apuesto y engreído, se cree la última coca cola del mundo, tiene 16 años de edad, es el hermano mayor de chrome la cual amorosamente llama Nagi. Mide unos 177.5 cm de altura, tiene el cabello en forma de piña índigo, sufre de_heterocromía_ el derecho de un rojo sangre con un extraño símbolo con el kanji del numero seis y el izquierdo de un azul marino, test clara. Leva puesto el uniforme masculino de Namimori ko, este se conformaba en unos pantalones negro de vestir, una camisa manga larga blanca, una chaqueta azul cielo y una corbata negra pulcramente. Como accesorios en sus orejas pendientes o aretes negros.

- Estas en lo correcto, querida Nagi

- PERO QUE RAYOS – esto fue gritado a los cuatro vientos de fondo se escucha la voz de un chico cabello plateado en forma de pulpo y rostro completamente sonrojado.

Al descubrir una linda sorpresa –no ten ese sarcasmo-. Pero cual era tan maravillosa sorpresa que dejo a nuestro peliplateado rojo como un tomate. Bueno sucede que dentro del pupitre del chico cabello plateado se encontraba una serie de artículos como revista, manga, novelas y series con el contenido yaoi y shonen ai, no solo eso también lubricantes, cordones – de diferentes textura, olor y sabor- látigo, esposa y trajes de sirvienta, aeromoza, enfermera, Policía y beisbolista –este ultimo saben a quien fue dedicado-

Mukuro no podía dejar de reír al ver la cara completamente roja del albino plateado y como un resorte trataba, el chico salto enzima de mukuro para no solo romper su rostro y otra cosa mas, pero unos brazo fuerte detuvo su acción de venganza.

- Ma, ma calmate Gokudera – se ve un azabache agarrando pelo plateado

- Tu cállate friqui del béisbol, esa estúpida piña merece morir. Suéltame

- Cálmate Gokudera puede que se te suba la presión -su agarre seguía siendo mas fuerte

- Kufufufufu deberias de escuchar a tu novio – el tono de voz de Mukuro era de burla

- Por tu culpa que nos llaman así idiota béisbol – grito Gokudera completamente sonrojado al ser llamado novio de su primer amigo y cuñado desde que comenzó a vivir en Namimori

- Sucede algo Gokudera san, Yamamoto san – hablo chrome fijando su vista en ambos chicos

Gokudera Hayato es un joven albino de ojos verdes olivo, de un extraño peinado en forma de pulpo de un color plateado aunque hubo ocasiones que es confundido por una chica por su natural belleza. Tiene 16 años, mide unos 170 cm de altura. Es una persona vivas, explosiva como suele decir su amiga de la infancia Tsuna. Lleva puesto el uniforma masculino de forma rebelde, ambas muñecas muchas pulseras algunas de carabelas y una de oro con una diamante naranja –regalo especial de su amiga Tsuna-, varios collares negro. La camisa sus primeros botones abierto tiene arremangada hasta sus antebrazos, la corbata desajustada y el suete negro.

Yamamoto Takeshi es el as del equipo de béisbol, es el primer amigo de Hayato, Cuñado y primer amor –aunque hayato no se da cuenta para nada-. Es un joven moreno de unos 15 años de edad, mide unos 179 cm de altura, tiene un cuerpo atlético, su cabello corto debajo de la nuca de un negro intenso, ojos filosos como de una pantera de un color ámbar. Lleva puesto el uniforma masculino a diferencia de Mukuro tiene el cuello de su camisa abierto y tres botones desabotonado, no tiene puesta la corbata y la camisa abierta.

- Mukuro sama ha hecho algo malo Yamamoto san – hablo algo seria chrome mientras jalaba una de las orejas de su hermano mayor

Antes de que Gokudera contestara a la pregunta de Chrome las campanas/timbre indicando comienzo de la clase, provocando que los alumnos que no estaban en su lugar correspondiente se sentaran a sus puestos.

Solo pasaron unos minutos los cuales fueron una tortura, la puerta del salón 2-A fue por fin abierta por un hombre alto simplemente apuesto con una extrañas pastillas entrando de forma elegante causando algunos suspiros por partes de las alumnas, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Siguiendo su andar elegante hasta llegar su escritorio, los alumnos solo estaban sorprendidos que olvidaron en dar la bienvenida a su maestro –se trata de Reborn causa miedo o otras emociones simplemente dando su presencia-. Reborn observaba a sus alumnos una mirada depredadora listo para devorar a su presa. Las expresiones de los alumnos eran muchas, por ejemplo: los chicos poseían cara de terror como si estuvieran a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones, sorpresa por parte de Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, HaNa y Kyoko, el ambiente estaba lleno de suspiros y corazones imaginarios por parte de las chicas y desconcertadas por Chrome y Haru –las cuales a su parecer no conocían dicho maestro y estaba sorprendidas por la reacción de sus compañeros. En el caso de chrome no conoció a Reborn en persona, solo por nombre- .

- Para los que no me conocen soy Reborn Di Vongola, el mejor detective y maestro del mundo –mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad a sus alumnos cosa que estremeció a las chicas seguir suspirando- desde hoy seré el encargado del salón 2-A… veo que tendré que enseñarles modales dame alumnos

El curso entro en pánico al escuchar dichas palabras del maestro, habían notado que no le dieron la bienvenida y eso era un pecado. Pero las cosas fueron diferentes cuando Gokudera Hayato paro de golpe causando que su silla cayera y esta provocara un fuerte ruido. Los alumnos habían salido de su estado congelado al ver a Gokudera de pie, el chico mas rebelde de Nami ko.

-Reborn-san cuanto tiempo sin ver lo – grito Gokudera feliz, sabia de ante mano que Reborn es Padrino de Tsuna

- como siempre, no has cambiado en nada Gokudera – hablo burlón Reborn

- Reborn-san, entonces Hime sama – el tono de voz Gokudera era feliz. Esto confundió a sus compañeros de clase menos a Kyoko y Hana

- Si, ella encuentra en Namimori

- ¡ehhhh!... – esta vez eran los gritos de Hana y Kyoko, amabas paradas de sus asientos, nadie imagino ver a Kurokawa Hana comportarse de esa forma lo cual sorprendió a todos, en Kyoko era normal ya que ella se expresaba mucho

- Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana han crecido mucho –hablo Reborn al ver las dos amigas de la infancia de Tsuna, las cosas serian fácil al tener ambas chica al lado de su ahijada

- Pero como es que hime sama esta en Namimori –grito/pregunto Gokudera

- Eso lo responderá ella cuando llegue… ahora Kurokawa, Sasagawa y Gokudera tomen asiento, esperemos la llegada de la nueva alumna

Los tres algo apenados sentaron a sus asientos ya que si no lo hacen sentirán la llegada de un fuerte castigo.

* * *

**Mientras que con Tsuna**

* * *

Kusakabe mostró una parte de la escuela a Tsuna, llevándola al segundo piso donde los alumnos de segundo años impacten sus clases y donde estaría su salón. Tsuna al ver el salón 2-A había sentido detrás de la puerta la presencia de Reborn –aunque no la parezca hay veces que si la siente-, en eso ve que kusababe esta delante de ella.

-Sorahime san este es su salón, las clases ya comenzaron – observaba el semblante de la joven se veía algo nerviosa y tímida

-muchas gracias Kusakabe san – por respecto realiza una reverencia algo torpe sentía algo nerviosa

- cumpla con las reglas de la escuela Sorahime san

Kusakabe solo hizo un movimiento de mano despidiéndose de la chica. Tsuna observaba la puerta se sentía algo nerviosa se armo de mucho valor para tocarla recibió un adelante. Se sintió tan alegre escuchar la voz de su demonio y asesino –aunque no lo sea- padrino tutor.

Reborn senito la presencia de Tsuna y otra la cual era del vicepresidente del comité disciplinario antes de llegar a la puerta del salón. Cosa rara ya que el comité no ayuda a los nuevos en ir a su salón de clase, seguramente Tsuna amaestro a Hibari Kyoya sin darse cuenta –pose un encanto, apariencia pequeña herbívora como un pequeño animalito es lo que llama la atención-.

Los alumnos escucharon unos leves golpes en la puerta en lo cual Reborn dio un adelante, puerta es abierta delicada, como si tratara de no romperla y de ella sucio una figura delgada, cabello largo hasta su trasero castaño claro, ojos almendra con tonalidad dorado, un rostro infantil precia un ángel caído en su pequeño mundo de destrucción ese fue el pensamiento de los chicos al ver la nueva alumna.

Gokudera, Hana y Kyoko no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos delante de ellos estaba su pequeña amiga de la infancia no lo pensaron dos veces pararon de golpe. Los tres fueron abrazar a la nueva, la cual se encontraba en un gran abrazo colectivo por culpa de sus amigos. La expresión de los demás alumnos era poética nunca en sus sanos juicios imaginarían ver ese comportamiento por parte de Kurokawa Hana y Gokudera Hayato.

- Gokudera, Kurokawa y Sasagawa tengan la amabilidad de platicar a la hora del receso –hablo Reborn con su tono de voz fría como si de ella saliera hielo-

- Los sentimos Reborn sensei –hablaron los chicos al sentir la fría voz de su espántano sensei, tomando sus asientos correspondiente

- Preséntate – observa a su pequeña ahijada algo nerviosa, dándole un surtir golpe en su cabeza

- Mi... Nombre es Sorahime Tsunatoshi, tengo 16 años –esto sorprendió a los alumnos ya que por su tamaño y rostro infantil parecía entre los 14 ó 15- vengo de Tokio, espero que nos llevemos bien – entregándole a sus compañeros una breve reverencia y una sonrisa angelical. Al azar su mirada a sus compañeros vio en las chicas sonrojadas, a sus amigos de la infancia sonreírle, aun grupo con cara de sorpresa y los chicos con un hilo de sangre escurriendo en sus narices cosa que llamo la atención pensando que ellos han sufrido un accidente o golpearon con algo- (n.a: a pesar de que sea novelista de yaoi, cuando no esta escribiendo/ personalidad de escrito ella es una completa inocente y fuera del tema).

- algunas preguntas Sorahime

Varias manos fueron levantadas, las cuales eran Kyoko, Hana, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera y otro alumno

-Yamamoto pregunta

- Sorahime de donde conoces a Gokudera, que tipo de relación tienen -hablo un azabache despreocupado sabiendo que su amigo se molestara por esa pregunta directa

- idiota béisbol que clase de pregunta le dices a Hime sama – sonrojado le molestaba mucho que su amigo y primer amor diga tales cosas a su amiga de la infancia, pero tiene miedo o vergüenza como lo valla responder su amiga

- Haya chan –esto si que sorprendió a todos por el apodo del chico mas rebelde de la escuela, y él mencionado no discrimina el nombre es mas se sonrojo- soy amiga de la infancia, solíamos ser vecinos cuando vivía en Italia, Venecia

- Sasagawa

- Cuando te mudaste Tsu chan – todos imaginaron que tanto Gokudera, Kurokawa y Kyoya conocían a la nueva pero no imaginaron que fueran tan amigas

- la semana pasada siento mucho no avisarles de mi llegada –sonriéndoles a sus tres amigos

- Kitagawa (n.a: surgió por manga yaoi)

- Que relación tiene con la ídolo de Nami ko y la reina de hielo – hablo un azabache un estilo raro de peinado en forma cactus

- eh –confundida nunca había escuchado los apodo de sus amigas, claro ellas no hablaban de ellos – Somos amigas de la infancia, nací en Nanimori antes de cumplir los seis años me mude a Nueva Zelanda

- Gokudera

- Hime sama como obtuvo permiso de los caballeros demonios para vivir Namimori –esto llamo la atención de todos

- Gane una puesta, luego te explicare todo Haya chan

- Rokudo Spade Chrome

- Porque te pareces a Natsu King León, el cantante y modelo – los ojos tenía una forma de corazón algo sonrojada, al parecer una fan

- Natsu King León ese es su nombre artístico pero su nombre original es Sorahime Natsume y es mi gemelo

- ehhhhhhhhhhhh… - Esto si que sorprendió a todos, nunca imaginaron que la nueva se pareciera al ídolo juvenil Natsu y que este tenga una gemela, bueno viendo su parecido nunca imaginaron que fueran hermanos

- Callen estúpidos alumnos, por ultimo Rokudo Spade Mukuro

- Tsunayoshi chan, tienes algún novio o amante por lo hermosa que eres

Esto apeno nuestra pobre protagonista pero tenia que controlar su sonrojo suspiro hondo luego exhalo – No tengo novio o amante –esta respuesta ánimo a los varones del salón- no se me permite

- oya, oya a que se debe eso

- aquí termina la sección de preguntas –hablo Reborn con su voz autoritaria- una agradable noticia si algo sucede con ella dame alumnos –tomando de la cintura a de tsuna forma posesiva- Rogaran /desearan estar muertos, por que ella es mi ahijada -esto callo con balde agua fría en las pobres cabezas de los alumnos masculinos.- Tsuna siéntate al lado de Chrome.

El asiento libre junto al lado de Chrome era la ventana no muy al fondo pero tampoco al frente sino cerca del medio. Al llegar a su asiento Tsuna saluda amablemente a su compañera sonriéndole y al estar sentada observa el cielo solo sonríe. Pero sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en su pequeña adoración Kyosuke.

* * *

**Namimori Shogakko **

* * *

Kyosuke y Luce llegaron al salón 5 - A, siendo Luce la maestra entra a su clase pidiendo a Kyosuke espere hasta que lo llame, cosa que hizo su ahijado pero ante de entrar había advertido de no escapar. Ya dentro del salón sus alumnos la recibieron con saludos amorosos -al parecer es muy querida la maestra-

- Niños –obteniendo la atención de sus alumnos- tengo nueva noticia tenemos un nuevo alumnos –esto provoco mucho murmullos – silencio… como íbamos tenemos un nuevo alumno es transferido de Tokio sean bueno con el

- Si maestra luce –gritaron todos los niños

- adelante

- con permiso – esa voz sonaba algo madura y suave para se la de un niño

La puerta del curso fue abierta dejando ver a un niño de unos 9 ó 10 años de edad, test clara algo cremosa, cabello corto algo alborotado de un castaño oscuro y algunos reflejos grises, de ojos grandes algo afilados almendra, pequeña nariz como de botón, pestañas finas corta y labios finos. Ese niño es hermoso, con una pose de elegancia y madurez eso fue el pensamiento de los chicos y chicas de la clase.

Luce estaba feliz por dos razones, su pequeño no escapo y eso es de admirar, ya que odia estar lejos de su madre y la otra es que no a explotado por ser el centro de atención. Pero había otra razón sus alumnos estaban sonrojados al ver la belleza de su lindo ahijado.

- **"**esto le gustara a Tsu chan**" – **eso fueron los pensamiento de Luce – Preséntate si – hablo Luce dulcemente observando a su ahijado con algunas venitas de enojo en su rostro, claro dicha molestia era invisible para sus alumnos

- Mi nombre es Sorahime Kyosuke, toda mi familia llaman Suke a excepción de mi madre. Vengo de Tokio, solía vivir Italia, Venecia. Convivo con mi madre y padrino… espero –dando una pequeña pausa algo incomodo por lo que dirá- nos llevemos bien

Luce imagino que esa ultima palabra eran incomodas para su ahijado pero solo lo asía por el bien de su madre – alguna pregunta para Sorahime kun, lléganos conocernos mejor

Varias manos fueron levantadas dos niñas y dos niños.

- Sawada I-pin chan

- porque te mudaste a Namimori – pregunto curiosa la niña características china

- deseaba conocer el lugar de origen de mi madre – por dentro estaba feliz, pero su rostro era otra cosa aun así su tuno de voz sonaba alegre, logrando sonrojar a las chicas de la clase – **"**que eh hecho, idiota**"** **– **discrimino Kyosuke al ver el sonrojo de las niñas

- Por favor Kanaru chan (surgió por un manga yaoi)

- cual es tu comida favorita – hablo una pequeña pelirroja

- cualquier cosa, prefiero la comida de mi madre. Pero me gusta la ensalada de fruta, los helados y la comida picante – contesto eso por cortesía, si su madre se entera que ignoro una pregunta a una chica estaría en problema

- Kanzato kun – Luce estaba feliz al ver que su ahijado contestaba las preguntas

- ¿quieres unirte al club de kendo? – pregunto/grito un niño azabache su tono de voz era divertido

- no estoy interesado en entrar algún club – esto lo dijo tono molesto, ya que las preguntas

- por ultimo Sawada Fuuta kun – Luce había notado que la molestia de Kyosuke esta creciendo un poquito –salieron cuatro venitas, antes había dos-

- porque estas molesto – esto llamo la atención de todos, bueno Kyosuke estaba sorprendido ya que nadie a menos de su madre, padrino y otro familiar daban cuenta de su enojo o otra emociones. Luce también estaba sorprendida, tal vez Kyosuke tendrá un amigo que lo entienda

- estoy un poco molesto aunque nadie lo crea –ya que vio a sus compañeros no creer en la palabra de Fuuta- me vi obligado asistir a una escuela, cosa que no deseaba ya que tengo que cuidar de alguien muy importante para mi. – sin esperar que su maestra/madrina señalara su asiento sentó en el fondo del salón al lado de la ventana

* * *

**Namimori Ko **

* * *

Las clases dieron tranquilas con su famoso tutor espantano –las clases de terror con Reborn-, él cual mandaba a Sorahime al pizarrón. Descubriendo que es lista, pero algo torpe al caer enzima de Reborn –él cual provocaba dichos accidentes- causando celos por partes de los chicos y suspiros en las chicas.

El comienzo del receso, los alumnos masculinos del salón 2-A intentaron acercarse a Tsuna pero gracias a Kyoko y Hana tomaron delantera entregándole un gran abrazo de oso.

- Kufufufufu es raro ver a Kurokawa enseñar acciones de afecto, Tsunayoshi chan debe ser alguien interesante

- Tu cállate mono de cuarta –grito Hana molesta al ver el tono de burla el cual hablo Mukuro- Tsuna no te acerques a este depravado

- Hime sama –grito Hayato con unos grandes chorros de lágrima- la he extrañado mucho a ustedes dos hime sama

- chi…cas yo – veía a Tsuna azul casi llegando a la tonalidad morada

- ustedes dos no ven que hime sama esta azul – grito Hayato al notar su amiga perder su color natural de pie

- Kyo… ko chan… Ha…na chan – al ver que ambas amigas de la infancia asfixiaban, la dejaron libre respirar mejor

- lo siento mucho Tsu chan/Tsuna –hablo avergonzada Kyoko y Hana al ver el estado de su amiga

- esta bien no se preocupen chicas –sonriendo ambas amigas feliz al ver que ninguna ha perdido ese afecto de hermanas mayores que tienen en ella- ellos son sus amigos –algo tímida al ser el centro de atención, aunque estando sola da mucha pena. Pero al ver a Hayato llorar intenta tranquilizarlo-

- yo, Tsuna –esto llamo su atención, aunque el chico se le asía algo conocido- me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi

- tu friqui… - soltando a su amiga a escuchar que su amigo la llamo manera informal, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Tsuna

- ahh…-grito no tan fuerte algo sorprendida Tsuna- eres tu –esto sorprendió Yamamoto- muchas gracias por cuidar a Haya chan, él me a hablado mucho de ti – tomando ambas manos de Yamamoto- gracias por cuidar de él suele meterse en problemas

Yamamoto sentía mucha alegría al escuchar esas palabras por parte de la amiga de la infancia de su amor platónico. Nunca llego a pensar que Gokudera hablaría de él – por nada Tsuna puedo llamarte así

- tu friqui de béisbol porque le hablas a Hime sama con tanta confianza –grito Gokudera al salir del estado congelado al cual fue sometido por su amiga

- hai yo soy Miura Haru, esperemos que seamos buenas amigas desu – el tono de voz de Haru era alegre e infantil como un niña de cinco año

- este… -Tsuna escucho una voz dulce algo timida- Rokudo Spade Chrome

- mucho gusto Haru chan, chrome chan – sonrío a ambas chicas- no hay problema que las llame así –mostró una sonrisa angelical hasta el mismo demonio enamoraría de ella

- no – hablaron ambas chicas avergonzada, de fondo solo se escucha las risas de Hana y Kyoko

Mukuro toma ambas manos de Tsuna depositando en cada una de ellas un beso, provocando un pequeño sonrojo a nuestra pequeña castaña y un aura oscura por parte de Hayato y Hana – Rokudo Spade Mukuro es mi nombre Tsunayoshi chan espero que seamos mas que amigos –quiñando su ojo izquierdo

Hayato y Hana ambos son envuelto por un aura oscura al ver como Mukuro beso las manos de Tsuna y de una forma descarada pidiendo que sea su novio. Ambos pensando si el pequeño de Kyosuke enteraba que un idiota quiere algo con su madre lo mata en menos lo que cante un gallo.

Para colocar las cosas tranquilas Kyoko y Yamamoto decidieron tranquilizar las cosas.

- ma, ma porque no vamos almorzar el receso no es eterno chico

- vamos todos comer azotea – hablo Kyoko llamando atención del grupo aunque un pequeño gruñido- Tsu chan tienes hambre –esto hizo sonrojar mencionada

- si, vamos a comer – Tsuna toma las manos de Kyoko y Chrome, las tres saliendo corriendo aunque más bien trotando –no se permiten correr en los pasillos-

Detrás de ellas se ve a Mukuro siendo regañado por Hana y Hayato.

- oya, oya que he hecho para recibir sus atenciones – hablo Mukuro tono burlón

- bésate la mano de hime sama cabeza de piña – la mirada de Gokudera ardía fuego prometiendo romperle la cara de su supuesto amigo

- no solo eso hiciste Rokudo, hasta propusiste ser su novio. No eres alguien digno para ser la pareja de Tsuna

- y que tiene de malo besar la mano y proponerle que sea mi novia – esta vez muestra algo de interés a la respuesta que Daria ambos amigos de Tsunayoshi

- eso si quieres vivir o tener herederos es mejor que no hagas nada en contra de Tsuna – hablo Hana estando molesta tomando el camino de sus amigas

- hime sama tiene hermanos mayores que no desea que ella tenga un novio de bajo estatus –esta vez Gokudera, no se refería a un estatus económico sino en actitud y fuerza.

- ma, ma chicos cálmense, Mukuro creo que no es bueno pedirle eso a alguien que estas conociendo. Por cierto Gokudera si no vamos Tsuna estará preocupada por ti

Como Yamamoto toma la mano de Gokudera alegando debe proteger a su amiga. Como si fueran palabras mágicas Hayato corrió como alma que lleva diablo sino protege a Tsuna seria su fin, detrás de Gokudera lo acompañaba su sonriente amigo Yamamoto

Mukuro solo sonríe al parecer Tsunayoshi era una persona interesante, ve como Gokudera corre para alcanzar a las chicas y detrás de él lo sigue Yamamoto. Al llegar los chicos observan como Tsuna estaba mirando una dirección como si buscara algo con su mirada se veía tranquila y serena como si ese objeto fuera de suma importancia.

- Hime sama sucede algo –hablo preocupado Gokudera

- nada Haya chan solo observo Namimori, sigue igual de hermosa la ciudad – su voz alegre pero realmente estaba pensando en su pequeño Kyosuke

- Kufufufu yo diria que aquí lo unico bello eres tu Tsunayoshi chan – nuevamente besando su mano

- tu cabeza de piña deja en paz a hime sama – grito Hayato al ver la delicada mano de Tsuna ser besada por Mukuro

- creo que tomaremos batido de piña – hablo Hana utilizando un tono de voz sepulcral

- Mukuro nisama deje en paz a Sorahime chan – hablo molesta chrome a su hermano mayor

- Kufufufu

- Chrome chan puedes llamarme por Tsuna, me es algo incomodo que llames por mi apellido ahora que somos amigas – sonrío Tsuna a su nueva amiga. Chrome solo asiente alegrando mas a Tsuna – ya que todos estamos reunidos comencemos a comer tengo hambre

Como si fuera una llamada escucharon como varios estómagos gruñeron, el grupo solo riendo de la vergüenza. Al final tomaron asiento comer sus alimentos de vez en cuando Mukuro probaba el almuerzo de Tsuna alegando de que estaba bastante bueno, de paso estaba sorprendido que lo preparo fue Tsunayoshi, dando un comentario **serás la mejor esposa del mundo Tsunayoshi chan **dejándola algo apenada.

* * *

Nadie había notado la presencia del perfecto con excepción de Tsuna y Mukuro. Por extraña razón Tsuna puede sentir la presencia de Hibari lo comprobó al estar lejos de él –a pesar de tiene poco conociéndose-. En el caso de ambos hacer primos lejanos, los dos chicos no se llevaban bien se las pasaba peleando pero en esta ocasión no estaban de ánimos para comenzar sus peleas.

Desde que el grupo había llegado a la azotea, hibari no aparto su mirada del frágil cuerpo de Tsunayoshi. Había pedido el historiar entero de la chica, parte de el era confidencial, pero encontró algo extraño y era el hecho de que la joven era considerada mayor de edad a penas a sus 16 años por el estado. Le interesaba mucho Tsunayoshi, había conocido antes de cumplir los seis, en ese tiempo era conocida como la princesa de Namimori shogakko, porque era custodiada por sus hermanos mayores. Pero molestaba mucho ver a su primo lejano cabeza de piña tan cerca de ella.

- Hibari sempai – Hibari noto la presencia de la herbívora había interrumpido su pensamiento, Kyoya solo observaba a Tsuna sin un incentivo de sorpresa en su mirada

- que quieres herbívora – hibari no había notado en que momento ella se acerco a él – **"**en que momento lo hizo… ella no parece ser una herbívora normal**" – **esto fueron los pensamientos de Kyoya sin tonarlo sonrío, pero esta sonrisa era una diabólica

- este pequeño –enseñando un pequeño canario color amarillo brillante, ojos pequeño negro – no le molesta que alimente al pequeño hibird

Esto si que sorprendió a Hibari entendía que su pequeña mascota siempre pronuncia su apellido eso da la idea de que él es el dueño del canario pero que Tsunayoshi sepa su nombre es otra cosa. También noto los amigos acompañaron de Tsuna no se encontraban en el lugar.

- hmnp… - esa fue su simple respuesta pero por dentro se preguntaba como ella supe el nombre de su mascota

Tsuna había sacado otro bento por extraña razón su intuición le decía que debía tener otra caja de almuerzo por suerte preparo mucha comida. – Hibari sempai ha almorzado – pregunto con cierta pena sentía que su sempai no ha comido era eso o su mente esta maquinando cosas raras

- eso no te incumbe herbívora – aunque haya dicho esto realmente no ha comido nada, sentia algo mal al ver el rostro triste de la chica

- Hibird estaría triste si sempai no se alimenta correctamente – hablo Tsuna algo triste aunque esto no sabia el porque

Hibari noto el bento sobrante recordó cuando era pequeño su madre aconsejaba **la comida es una bendición, así que no debes de perdí ciarla **(n/a: pero esto no es aplicado en el caso de Bianchi). Tomo la caja de almuerzo, esta observando la comida algo colorida y armoniosa al probar su contenido realmente su primo lejano tenia toda la razón –a pesar que le caí como patada en el estomago darle la razón- de su mente maquino una pequeña idea al ver el rostro contento de Tsunayoshi.

- Sorahime Tsunayoshi desde mañana serás secretaria comité disciplinario –esto fue dicho como una orden, seguía comiendo el maravilloso bento

- eh… porque – estaba confundida por las acciones realizada por su sempai, primero dice que no comerá el bento y luego esta disfrutando de la comida que preparo aunque esto le recuerda a su querido kyosuke.

- fuiste secretaria del consejo estudiantil y presidenta de la clase de tu antigua escuela, me eres útil así que trabajaras para mi – hablo con autoridad

- si me niego Hibari sempai – algo temerosa por la respuesta

-te morderé hasta la muerte… -en eso nota que el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi temblaba como gelatina por el miedo- por ser mujer no pienses que no te morderé hasta la muerte pero tu castigo será peor si no aceptas el cargo

- esta bien Hibari sempai… **"**no quiero ser desfigurada y menos que Kyo kun me vea así**" – **ese fue el pensamiento de la pobre madre

Hibari agradeció por el almuerzo luego se fue dejando a la pobre chica algo confundida pero esa conversación fue observada por Mukuro y Reborn, para este último las cosas volverían más interesante por los movimientos de Hibari.

* * *

**Namimori Shogakko**

* * *

Kyosuke solo atendía las clases o fingía eso, ya que su mente estaba en otra parte y su vista solo observaba el cielo azul, esa hermosa pintura creada por la naturaleza la cual recordaba mucho a su madre. Cada vez que observaba el cielo no dejaba de pensar en su madre y en hacer su actividad favorita –proteger a su madre-, Luce lo mandaba a realizar unos ejercicio al pizarrón, lo cual realizaba sin ningún animo –estaba aburrido- demostró delante sus compañeros ser listo cosa que le da igual.

Estaba realmente aburrido, prefería estar recostado en los pies de su madre leer un libro o tener una agradable actividad de ejercicio al lado de su padrino. No espero mucho cuando escucho el timbre sonar fue el primero en salir tomando su bento lo mas rápido que pudo, así evitaría estar rodeado de sus compañeros de clase y de preguntas idiotas.

Logrando su objetivo fue tomar sus alimentos en la azotea por suerte posee memoria fotográfica –antes de entrar a la escuela investigo sus planos- así no llegaría a perderse –cosa que dudaba- pero al llegar hasta unos de los descansares de la escalera detuvo sus pasos.

- porque me están siguiendo – hablo con su mejor voz, la mas fría que podía usar y cual encantaba su madre, dando la vuelta al ver que era sus dos compañero de clase – Sawadas

- no, te estamos siguiendo – explico algo temerosa I-pin

-solo… -titubeó Fuuta- vinimos a comer nuestro almuerzo- la voz de Fuuta sonaba algo asustada

- vienen todos los días a comer en este lugar – explico Kyosuke calmado

- si pero… - el rostro de I-pin era uno pensativo

- no te importaría que almorcemos juntos – esta vez era Fuuta tomando cierto valor al ver que el nuevo hablo mas calmado

- Hmnp… - luego asintió al ver que ambos niños no entendió su mensaje- **"**ahhh… mama dice que es mejor comer acompañado que solo**"** – ese fue los pensamientos de Kyosuke

Solo acepto por su linda madre. Al llegar a la azotea ven un lugar con sombra los tres niños se sentaron, sacaron sus bentos. Fuuta y I-pin estaban sorprendidos al ver la caja de bento de Kyosuke, resultaba ser muy grande para una persona –como para 4 persona- pero vieron como comenzaba a comer tranquilamente. Por mala suerte la tranquilidad salio por la ventana al escuchar un ruido fuerte proviniendo de la puerta, I-pin y Fuuta observa como lambo dio su apareció.

- Lambo sama a llegado – grito el mencionado

- llegas tarde Lambo, se mas educado tenemos compañía – grito molesta I-pin

- Lambo siéntate tu comida se enfriara – esta vez fue Fuuta

- tú – grito Lambo al ver su asiento ocupado- quien eres y porque estas en mi lugar – el rostro de lambo esta molesto al ver su lugar favorito siendo ocupado por un extraño

- Lambo cálmate, Sorahime san llego primero – explico Fuuta intentando calmar a su hermano

- Pero ese es mi lugar Fuuta – grito Lambo bastante cabreado

- Si no te callas –esta voz asusto los tres niños – sigues gritando por tonterías como esas –esa voz sonaba tétrica y fría- deberías de rezar o mejor aun desear estar muerto – cada palabra fue pronunciada fría su voz ultra tumba a la vez serena provoco un escalofrío en el cuerpo de los tres niños, para mal Lambo sentía que esa sensación asía muy familiar

- ehh…. Si… me… ca… lla… re – Lambo solo se sentó apartado del nuevo, colocándose en el medio de Fuuta y I-pin.

Kyosuke había terminado de comer, suspiro cansado su primer día de clase y esta por la mitad que cosa estaba muy molesto y más por la culpa de un chico idiota llamado Lambo. Kyosuke tomo su celular comenzando a teclear al terminar envío un mensaje, tomando sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

**Con Tsuna**

* * *

Tsunayoshi estaba en su salón de clase esperando que la siguiente clase diera inicio, en eso siente como su celular comienza a vibrar al sacarlo de su bolsillo observa que es un mensaje de Kyosuke. De un movimiento toca la pantalla, dando click al incono de mensaje.

**De: Sorahime Kyosuke (hijo)**

**Para: Sorahime Tsunayoshi (madre)**

**Asunto: Rica comida**

Gracias por el almuerzo, como siempre estuvo delicioso pero me quede hambriento, pido permiso para comer en la cafetería no te preocupes. No comeré nada que sea comida chatarra, nos veremos en la salida iré a recogerte mama. Te amo mucho, te extraño.

**Atte.: ten mucho cuidado y más con los acosadores o el posible club de fans nuevo**

Tsuna solo sonríe ampliamente esta era una sonrisa calida y reconfortante como si fuera el suspiro del viento acariciando sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta llamo mucho la atención de sus compañeros varones, en eso comienza a escribir un mensaje a finalizar Kyoko y Hana se acercaron.

- como esta Suke kun, Tsu chan – hablo Kyoko animada quería saber como esta su sobrino

- Él esta bien por ahora, un poco molesto porque será el centro de atención – estaba preocupada por su niño deseando que no destruya nada por causa de su paciencia

- ese niño, no se da cuenta que con esa aura que posee llama mucho atención y eso que la odia – suspiro cansada Hana al ver que su sobrino no a cambiado para nada

- Él es un niño especial… jajaja – sonrio y rio Tsuna al recordar su pequeña adoración

En ese momento entro el maestro de la siguiente clase, provocando que los alumnos tomaran asiento aunque algunos se preguntaban quien era **Suke**, esto causo un pequeño problema los chicos veían celosos y otros solo tenían curiosidad.

* * *

**Con Kyosuke**

* * *

Kyosuke había llegado a la cafetería observaba el menú solo esperaba la respuesta de su madre para pedir algo grande para comer, en eso escucha el sonido de la llegada de un mensaje nuevo en su celular. Sonríe no era necesario ver el remitente al dar click en la bandeja de mensaje solo ríe.

**De: Sorahime Tsunayoshi (madre)**

**Para: Sorahime Kyosuke (hijo)**

**Asunto: mi niño especial**

Me alegro mucho que cumplas tu promesa de no escapar de la escuela, para realizar tu actividad favorita que es protegerme, como lo se simple siempre me dices lo que haces. Creo que debemos de comprar una caja de bento mas grande, si puedes comer en la cafetería solo ten en cuenta en comer bien y saludable. También te amo mucho Kyo kun, te espero en la salida querido hijo.

**Atte.: Compórtate bien kyosuke, si tendré cuidado con ese grupo.**

Kyosuke guardaba el aparato ya que noto que algunos alumnos lo miraban, se acerco a una joven morena pidió amablemente dos porciones grandes de curry pollo con coco. La joven chica estaba sorprendida pero Kyosuke supo como seducirla para dejar pasar ese capricho suyo –claro fue criado por el mejor amante del mundo Reborn-. Al tener su pedido vio a su madrina y director Hibari, ambos saludaron al pequeño Kyosuke y con una señal de mano indicando que se sentaran con ellos a almorzar.

* * *

**Namimori Daigaku**

* * *

Era la hora de almuerzo para los estudiantes universitarios de Namimori. Giotto decidio olvidar el asunto de su ex espartano tutor de una vez por toda para disfrutar del maravilloso bento que preparo su querida madre, estaba rodeado por sus mejores amigos tanto de la infancia y escuela elementar. Todos ellos bajo un árbol dándole cierta paz y tranquilidad.

- chicos – todos observaban a Giotto hablar- hoy iré a Nami ko –esto ultimo lo dijo un tono serio

- a que viene eso Giotto – hablo G algo sorprendido

- sucede algo Giotto – hablo Alaude con cierta preocupación la cual se veía muy pequeña

- nada malo Alaude, es que mi intuición me dice que debo ir a Nami ko

- creo que por tu bien Giotto no vallas – esta vez fue Asari al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amigo

- Asari tiene razón Giotto, a demás no creo Kyoya te deje entrar – esta vez fue Elena la única mujer del grupo

- No te preocupes Ele chan, no creo que valle entrar. Mi intuición me dice que lo encontrare fuera de la escuela – su voz era alegre como si un brillo de un pasado algo lejano volviera

- nufufufufu, estas muy extraño el día de hoy Giotto

- tal vez Giotto encontrara un antiguo amor – esto es dicho cierta burla Lampo, Elena solo suspira por lo dicho por Lampo y al ver el rostro con un pequeño enojo por parte de Alaude, Elena solo sonríe al lado de su novio Daemon

- por cierto chicos donde esta Knuckler, no lo he visto –Elena posa su mirada en Giotto- sabes algo al respecto Gio kun

- Escuche que Ryohei y él fueron a un entrenamiento especial con Colonello

En eso todos siguieron comiendo sus almuerzos y como Elena alimentaba a Daemon como si fueran unos recién casados.

- entonces chicos irán a compararme – mira los rostros de sus amigos, sus ojos en forma de cachorro abandonado en una noche de lluvia con relámpagos y como cada uno sonríe

- Si/hmnp/ nufufufu – esta fueron sus respuestas

- entonces todos iremos – Giotto estaba feliz al conseguir que sus amigos lo acompañe a Nami ko, pero lo que él no imagina es que esa visitara será el comienzo de algunos problemas

* * *

**Namimori Shogakko**

* * *

Al finalizar las clases Kyosuke toma sus cosas, al tener todo listo salio lo mas rápido que daba sus piernas, pero al llegar a la salida por mala suerte su madrina lo llamo dentro deseaba ignorar su llamado no podía hacerlo porque su madre estaría molesta cuando se entere de lo sucedido. Se acerco a su madrina Luce, ella muy amablemente pidió a Kyosuke que acompañara a sus compañeros Fuuta, I-pin y Lambo a la universidad la cual estaba cerca de Namimori Kotogakko, suspiro cansado mas bien molesto pero acepto ir tenia que ir a Namimori Ko a recoger su querida madre.

El camino a la escuela/universidad era entretenido, I-pin, Lambo y Fuuta hablaban cosas triviales entre ellas las nuevas novelas de Natsume Kuro sensei estas dichas por parte de Lambo, debes en cuando Kyosuke daba una opinión solo lo hace por cortesía –su madre lo educo para ser un caballero-. A llegar a Nami Ko los tres niños y niña, observaban una multitud de estudiantes rodeando a una chica siendo cargada de manera posesiva por un rubio cabello antigravedad. Esa cabellera hizo enojar mucho lindo Kyosuke, pero su enojo incremento más al escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes: **la nueva tiene novio, no puedo creer que Giotto tenga una hermosura como novia, era de esperarse que tal hermosura tenga novio. **Otros comentarios mas que incrementaba la ira de Kyosuke.

Lambo, Fuuta y I-pin temblaban al ver como un aura oscura más bien maligna llena de sed sangre cubría el cuerpo de Kyosuke y como este desaparece de su campo de vista. Kyosuke espero unos minutos hasta que vio que el cuerpo de su madre es soltado con cierta delicadeza y temor en el cuerpo de Giotto, aprovecho ese momento para esconder su aura maligna – la había escondido al sentir otra no por miedo aprovecho ese momento para acercase a su presa-.

Ocultando su presencia al igual que su ira, se acerca sigilosamente a Giotto, de un solo movimiento de patada golpeo cabeza, estomago y entrepierna lazándolo a tres metros de distancia chocando con un chico de cabello verde manzana parecido al tonto de Lambo, ambos chicos rodaron como si no hubiera fin hasta chocar con un poste de luz, sus ojos en forma de espirar rostro completamente blanco –mas el de Giotto-. Los alumnos de Nami ko no podían salir de su asombro al ver unos de los grandes siendo humillado por un niño de 9 ó 10 años.

Kyosuke al final no se conforma con esa simple patada pero tenia que aguantarse por su madre. Su aura surgió pero esta vez más peligrosa que la anterior, alzando su voz grito.

- Sawada Ieyasu –grito molesto Kyosuke- si sigues confianzudo… -sacando una pistola negra con bordes naranja – MUERE -su voz era fría y sin ninguna emoción con excepción de la ultima palabra la había dicho con odio

Todos los alumnos de Namimori Ko salieron corriendo ese niño aunque parecía lindo daba mucho miedo, pero había un grupo sus rostro estaba mezclado de algunas emociones pero para nada de terror/miedo. Llena de diversión con burla esas eran de Mukuro y Daemon, sorpresa por parte de G, Elena, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome y Gokura, amorosa y preocupada Tsuna –planea castigar a su bebe- intriga Yamamoto y Asari, una diversión combinada con superioridad eran la de Alaude y Kyoya –ambos al parecer estaba interesado por la fuerza del niño- y llena de orgullo Reborn observaba todo desde lejos sabia que su lindo sobrino –el cual nunca lo diría de frente del chico- haría de las suya al ver su madre recibir ese tipo de afecto.

* * *

**Antes de todo ese Lío **

* * *

Tsuna estaba feliz su primer día de clase fue tranquilo, bueno con excepción de la clase de Reborn cual la paso avergonzada pero gracias a sus nuevos amigos las cosas salio para bien. Todos salían de clase algunos tenían que quedarse por sus actividades del club. Tsunayoshi hablaba con sus amigos animadamente con excepción de Mukuro. El perfecto observaba todos sus alumnos salir pero en especial a su presa.

**- **chicos nos veremos mañana – intento despedirse Tsuna, deteniéndose en el portón/puerta de la escuela

- kufufufu Tsunayoshi chan tiene que esperar a alguien – esto llamo atención de algunos chicos

- si a Reborn y… - no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpida por su amiga Haru

- hai Tsuna san esperas a tu Novio Suke desu

- _estúpida mujer hime sama no tiene novio – grito Hayato al ver su lindo sobrino ser confundido como novio de su hime sama _

_- ma, ma como lo sabes Hayato chan – explico de manera refrescante Gokudera _

_- tu friqui quien te dio permiso de llamarme así – grito eufórico Hayato con un cierto sonrojo en su afeminado rostro _

_- si Tsu chan tuviera novio ella lo hubiera dicho en su presentación – hablo Kyoko defendiendo su amigo ya que no le gusto ver su sobrino ser confundido como pareja de su madre _

_- a demás si hime sama tuviera novio seria castrado por esos demonios caballeros – Hayato tembló al recordar parte de su estadía con Tsuna _

- demonios caballeros – mencionaron Haru, Chrome, Yamamoto y Mukuro a no entender lo dicho por Gokudera

- así es como Haya chan llama mis hermanos mayores son sobre protectores – hablo Tsuna cansada al recordar lo que tubo que pasar Hayato

- Tsuna chan esto – chrome observo a Tsuna se veia cansada y eso preocupo a la joven

- sucede algo Chro…

Las palabras de Tsuna fueron cortadas al sentir que es cargada y abrazada por unas manos calidas y fuertes. Intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre pero estos se volvían más fuerte/poderosos aforrándola al cuerpo ajeno. Pero noto una cabellera antigravedad rubia y ojos como el mismo color del cielo.

- Ieyasu san – grito sorprendida nunca imagino encontrarse con su primo y mas en su primer dia de clase

- Tsu chan, tanto tiempo… te he extrañado mucho –dando un beso en su mejilla provocando un eufórico grito y suspiro por parte de la población femenina

Tsunayoshi tenia miedo por Giotto si el sigue así recibirá un castigo por parte del presidente había notado una aura maligna y al ver que se trataba del Hibari Kyoya, Giotto y ella estaban rompiendo una de sus reglas las cosas estarían mal. Solo pasaron unos minutos en los cuales sus amigos intentaba bajar a Tsuna, la cual se veía mareada por el gran abrazo de oso por parte de Giotto, pero Tsunayoshi había sentido la presencia de su niño y las cosas estarían de mal a peor. Al estar ya en el suelo apartada a unos centímetros de Ieyasu vio como su hijo salio de las sombras y de una patada voló a Giotto y uno de sus amigos, cosa que dejo a los alumnos sorprendido. Tsuna entendía que su bebe no estaba conforme y mas se veía en su rostro el aura hostil.

- Sawada Ieyasu –grito molesto Kyosuke- si sigues confianzudo… -sacando una pistola negra con bordes naranja su porte era el mismo al de Reborn – MUERE -su voz era fría y sin ninguna emoción con excepción de la ultima palabra la había dicho con odio

* * *

**Antes de la Patada y el abrazo **

* * *

Giotto salio temprano de su clase, había recibido la peor noticia de su vida por parte de su segundo amor –el cual no sabe si será correspondido o no-. Por muy mala suerte se entero que Reborn estaba de regreso en la ciudad cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Poco le importaba cuando llego a Nami Ko y al ver como sale los parientes de sus amigos, observa una cabellera castaña con tonalidades doradas algo alborotada suave y unos ojos de almendra grandes expresivos.

- **"**no puede ser… esto debe ser un sueño**" **– eso fueron los pensamiento de Giotto – re… realmente es ella – esto llamo atención de sus amigos

- yare, yare – expreso Lampo- eso si que es pura belleza de mujer… -algo pensativo- pero es plana

Este comentario molesto mucho a Giotto, pero no le dio mente. Corrió donde se encontraba esa persona extendiendo sus brazo, la abrazo como si fuera lo mas importante de su vida, al ver que Tsuna intentaba desaséese de su agarre aplico mas fuerza para detener su acción.

- Ieyasu san – estaba feliz al ser reconocido pero triste porque seguía siendo llamado por el sufijo de san

- Tsu chan –grito Giotto alegre- Tanto tiempo… te he extrañado mucho – dando un calido beso en la mejilla de la joven

En eso siente la presencia maligna de Hibari Kyoya, Giotto sabia que si no arreglaba las cosas estaría en problemas y en especial su linda prima. Pero ve los rostros molestos de Gokudera, Hana y Kyoko.

- Giotto sama deje a hime sama en paz – grito molesto Gokudera

- Ieyasu san bájame por… favor – hablo débil Tsuna al sentirse mareada

- hee… -sorprendido- no…. Tsu chan ya te he dicho que llames Giotto, me haces sentir viejo con el san – al parecer ignoro el rostro molesto de Hayato

- Giotto kun baje de una vez por toda a Tsu chan – hablo molesta Kyoko al ver el mareo de su querida amiga de la infancia

- si no lo haces por las buenas mono –se ve a Hana apretar sus puños

Eso si que dio miedo nunca habia visto a Kyoko y Hana –novia de Ryohei – ambas chicas molestas y en eso nota que Tsuna estaba mareada decide bajarla, pero hacerlo había sentido una presencia maligna esta era mas peligrosa que la de Kyoya su supe intuición le decía que corra por su vida, pero esa aura maligna esta desapareció al tener a unos metros de distancia la de Hibari Kyoya. Al estar unos escasos metros de Tsuna sintió esa presencia hostil regresar de nuevo, pero esta vez sentía un fuerte golpe era patada en su cabeza, estomago y entre pierna como si ese bastonazo hubiera sacado su alma de paso llevándose a uno de sus amigos rodó como si no hubiera fin. Antes de caer a la inconciencia había escuchado un grito lleno de una sola emoción cólera.

- Sawada Ieyasu –grito molesto Kyosuke- si sigues confianzudo… -sacando una pistola negra con bordes naranja su porte era el mismo al de Reborn – MUERE -su voz era fría y sin ninguna emoción con excepción de la ultima palabra la había dicho con odio

* * *

**Presente **

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Namimori Ko escaparon por las presencias malignas del niño que parecía un lindo ángel y el terror de Namimori, el cual tenía en sus ojos plasmados la promesa de morder hasta la muerte aquellos que interfieren la paz de su amada escuela. En cambio Tsuna solo daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza de su hijo mostrando una radiante sonrisa y un fondo rosado muchas flores, esto daba mucho miedo a Kyosuke aunque no lo mostraba su madre tenia planeado su castigo.

- no debiste de hacer eso Kyo kun – explico Tsuna alegremente pero a la vez preocupada por su primo

- me molesta que él sea así contigo – aunque su expresión parcial no demostraba esas emociones estaba preocupado por su castigo

- pero pudiste matarlo y no quiero que te acusen de ser asesino – explico Tsuna acariciando ambas mejillas del niño

- ese… - fue interrumpido al escuchar una extraña risa

- kufufufufu este niño es interesante Tsunayoshi cahn

Kyosuke ve el nuevo individuo algo molesto – que quieres piña san, para ti es Sorahime chan

- kufufufufu quien eres tu para obligarme a llamarla de esa forma – apuntándolo con su tridente

- alguien que no te incumbe piña san – apartando su madre con la mirada en eso Hayato se acerca a Tsuna apartándola del peligro y en eso nota la otra presencia que había sentido – tenemos compañía

En eso preciso momento dio su aparición Hibari Kyoya, sacando sus tonfas observando ambos herbívoros aunque el pequeño no era lo que aparentaba ser lo que es.

- por perturbar la paz de Namimori ko serán mordidos hasta la muerte – esta vez la voz de Hibari era de ultra tumba Tsuna solo temía por la vida de su pequeño

Mukuro solo sonrío al ver que el pequeño demonio reír, Tsuna intento acercase su hijo pero Hibari fue más rápido comenzando una pelea entre herbívoro cabeza de piña y el pequeño herbívoro. (n.a: como no soy buena relatando peleas se lo dejo su imaginación)

* * *

**Una hora después **

* * *

Reborn dio su aparición al ver la escena de Tsuna abrazando su pequeño hijo posesivamente mientras que mataba con la mirada a Hibari y Mukuro ambos con pequeños cortes en sus rostros al igual que Kyosuke. Todos fueron a la residencia Sawada esperaban que Giotto despertara, solo estaban los amigos de dueño del hogar juntos sus hermanos –las chicas fueron a comer dulce contando con Elena-.

Giotto se encontraba en su habitación al despertar no entendía como rayos llego a su casa, mucho menos su habitación. Intenta recordar lo sucedido antes o después de haberse encontrado con su linda prima querida y al recordar el fuerte golpe se dirigió a la planta de abajo, y hay vio como Satanás – apodo de Kyosuke nombrado por Giotto- esta sentado en las piernas de Tsuna ambos tomando té y sus amigos acercándose para ver si el joven Sawada se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos –menos Alaude y Daemon-.

- Giotto estas bien – esta voz era de Tsuna al ver que su primo solo tenia un Chichón en su cabeza, realizando una reverencia – perdón por lo que hizo Kyo kun

- no te preocupes Tsu chan es normal que Sata… Kyosuke este molesto, él no le agrada que te abrasen

- Giotto nos puede explicar que fue esa tontería que hiciste – hablo cierta molestia Alaude

- siento mucho no presentarme correctamente – intervino Tsuna al ver el rostro de miedo de Giotto y como este se esconde detrás de ella – me llamo Sorahime Tsunayoshi y el Sorahime Kyosuke somos primos de Giotto

- mas bien Sawada Ieyasu quería ser algo más – dejando en evidencia a Giotto el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y como Alaude lo miraba con cierto odio. Dirigiéndose a su madre- ya viste el mono Sawada Ieyasu esta bien nos podemos ir, tenemos cosas que hacer

- esperemos que Reborn termine de tomar su expreso luego nos iremos – acariciando su cabello besando ambas mejillas, cerca de su oído sin que nadie lo escuchara- luego hablaremos de tu castigo jovencito – esto si que asusto al pobre de Kyosuke pero sin demostrarlo

Esto molesto en cierta forma a Hibari y Mukuro sentía cierto celos asía el niño como ese enano tenia la atención de Tsunayoshi a pesar de que son hermanos parecen muy unidos. Para Giotto no era nada raro la muestra de afecto que ambos tenían y se profesaban, también había sentido celos pero eso quedo en el pasado. Ahora que ve las cosas bien Kyosuke se veía preocupado y asustado.

- que sucedió con ustedes dos – al ver los rostros de Kyoya y Mukuro con curitas

- kufufufu Kyosuke resulto ser un niño fuerte – mirando Kyosuke con odio expresado en su rostro

- claro que lo soy piña san fui criado por Reborn – explico con cierta burla

- a caso eres hijo del bebe – esto confundió a Kyosuke pero entendió que es de su padrino de quien se hablaba

- no lo soy, mas bien soy su ahijado – Kyosuke dirigió a la cocina donde ve su padrino conversar con Nana y Eimitsu los tres adultos tomando café – Padrino nos tenemos que ir mama tiene que enviar ese trabajo – hablo despacio para que los de afuera no los escuche

- espera unos momentos Suke hasta que tu madre diga que nos vamos o cuando termine de tomar mi expreso

- has crecido mucho Kyosuke – hablo Eimitsu al ver su sobrino

- Hola tío no te vi llegar – claro esta al pendiente de su madre que en otra persona

Kyosuke estaba observando la sala y como Giotto es regañado por sus amigos por la estupidez que había cometido, Mukuro y Hibari ambos matándose con las miradas al parecer querían matarse o era por los celos no entendía como su madre asía esas reacciones en las personas y su madre hablaba con sus dos compañeros de escuela.

- I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo pueden ser amigos de Kyo kun se que será difícil entenderlo pero seria de ayuda

- no hay problema Tsuna ne – hablo fuuta ya que recibió permiso de llamar a Tsuna de esa forma

- Kyo kun odia mucho que lo llamen Kyo así que pueden llamarlo Suke o su nombre completo – sonrisa calida los tres niños

- pero si lo odia tanto porque te deja que lo llame de esa forma – esta vez fue Lambo lo cual sorprendió ambos niños

- soy un caso aparte – seguía sonriendo, eso si que llamo la atención de todos menos lo que sabían la verdad en eso ve la hora – Reborn, Kyo kun vámonos tengo que entregar algo importante a Ren

Kyosuke toma la mano de su madre Tsuna solo hace una pequeña reverencia como de despedida, Reborn los esperaba fuera con lambo besándose, cosa que no sorprendió a ambos Sorahime. Tsuna se acerca a Reborn intentando parar hacer ese tipo de cosas en público y mas delante de la familia, mientras que su hijo espera en el pasillo escucha la voz de un azabache alegre.

- yo, Suke que edad tienes por lo que pareces tiene 9 ó 10

- si digo mi edad cierta piña san y carnívoro san morirían de la vergüenza o humillación

- kufufufufu a caso crees que nos humillara Kyosuke kun

- te morderé hasta la muerte mini carnívoro – ambos jóvenes preparados para una nueva pelea

- Kyoya, Kyosuke Mukuro dejen todo esto de una vez – grito desesperado Giotto al ver que los tres mencionado sacaron sus armas y como G y Hayato estaban discutiendo –bueno desde que llegaron no dejaban de pelear- Alaude puedes detenerlos por favor

- hmnp –acercándose a los tres jóvenes- por destruir la paz de este hogar serán arrestados

- por que Kyo kun será arrestado –hablo una dulce voz detrás de Alaude-

Giotto agradeció que su linda prima apareciera antes que las cosas se pusieran feas, por suerte la pelea no dio inicio ya que los chicos estaban matándose con la mirada. Alaude ve molesto el sonrojo de su amigo Giotto sentía cierto celos a la prima de este, noto como Kyosuke se acerca a ella tomando de la mano y como ambos se ven como si sus ojos profesan un amor incondicional, esto si lo sorprendió a el al ver como su hermano Kyoya y Mukuro morían de los celos.

- ma, ma Alaude solo esta jugando Tsuna chan

- ya veo moriría si algo sucediera a mi pequeño bebe –refiriéndose a Kyosuke-

- Tsu chan estas exagerando – hablo Giotto mirando la escena de Kyosuke abrazando a Tsuna posesivamente

- yo Tsuna nos puedes decirnos que edad tiene Suke

- Kyo kun tiene 7 años

El grupo estaba sorprendido como un niño de siete años que aparenta más de su edad pudo aguantar una pelea con los temibles monstruos –Hibari y Mukuro- estos dos no podían salir de su estado y en el fondo solo se escucha la voz burlona de Lampo. Nuevamente Tsuna se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras subía en el auto, su siguiente destino es visitar una de las sucursales de la editorial Sorahime donde trabaja su hermano mayor Ren su trabajo como editor y unas de sus escritores a cargo es **Kuro Natsume sensei –**siendo ella tal escritora**-. **

Al estar completamente montados, la familia de tres personas escuchó como la residencia Sawada gritaba de sorpresa y como entre los gritos se escuchaba la risa diabólica de Hibari y Mukuro. Desde ese día las cosas serán diferentes para los habitantes de Namimori y un gran dolor de cabeza para Kyosuke.

- **"**no entiendo para nada como mi madre esta rodeada de personas locas, acepto a mi familia pero estos chicos están mal de la cabeza**" – **grito mentalmente Kyosuke mientras que observaba a su mama tarareando una canción por suerte la alejo de preguntas e_stúpido_ cuando ella dijo bebe

* * *

**Sheijo: **espero que le guste este capitulo es la segunda parte y creo que se me fue de las manos pero esta asegurado que es el final del primer capitulo. muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios, espero comentarios ya que es la fuente de vida para todo escritor sean positivos o negativos o de ayuda o sugerencias soy toda oído. Nos leeremos, chao.


	4. OMAKE I

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Mi hijo Kyosuke y una Nueva vida

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: **Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL por ahora esas serán las únicas

**Summary: **Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y posiblemente violada del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

**Sheijo: **muchas gracias por sus apoyos espero mucho que le guste este omake o especial que tengo, en este capitulo será revelado como son los hermanos de Tsunayoshi y como Kyosuke planeo desafío/puesta. Pero una cosa no se dirá como es el aspecto físico de los hermanos, por obvia razones conocemos el de Natsume/Natsu que es el gemelo de Tsuna.

Enserio gracias por el apoyo –con respecto a la historia y a la universidad- y mucho mas porque Salí de mis exámenes finales, e pasado mis materias con buenas nota solo espero el resultado de una materia que me tiene con el estomago un caos. Sin mas cosas que decir y solo agradecer, espero que disfrute de este capitulo especial.

* * *

**Omake I **

**Apuesta/Desafío **

* * *

**14 de Octubre **

14 de octubre un día muy especial para la familia Sorahime. Un día tan especial ya que es el cumpleaños de tres personas. El décimo sexto cumpleaños de Natsume o Natsu que es comúnmente llamado por sus familiares y amigos y su gemelo (a) menor Tsunayoshi y cumpliendo sus siete años de vida el pequeño lindo y a la vez peligroso retoño de Tsunayoshi Kyosuke.

La fiesta fue simple un gran banquete, regalos por parte de sus familiares hermanos/tíos, amigos y grupo de fans –estos no fueron invitados, pero los regalos fueron recibidos- esto ultimo molesto a los hermanos mayores, ya que al ver dicho regalos fueron confiscados para ver su contenido si son actos –si son seguros o no-. Dicha investigación se vio como si los hermanos estaban apunto de desatibar una peligrosa bomba nuclear –claro usaron un traje antibombas y uno de astronauta, para exagerar las cosas-

Kyosuke solo observo a sus tíos cada uno con un hábito y costumbre cada vez mas extrañas. Siempre pensó que su familia es un grupo de extraños, locos y anormales a pesar de todo esos defectos los quiere –admite que tiene un cierto complejo con su madre-. En especial su madre la cual considera una persona simple, distraída, inocente, pura y torpe –para su padrino Reborn todo eso es dame, pero para otros encantador o lindo-

Kyosuke solo tenía un deseo, este era que su madre consiga un novio –si leyeron bien, Kyosuke desea que su mama tenga novio que la ame y la quiera tal como es, acepte su hijo-. Tal vez en un futuro esa persona se convertiría en su padre. A pesar de que no conoce a su padre biológico, solo le desea su muerte, suena cruel pero es la realidad por culpa de ese hombre su madre sufrió mucho a la edad de ocho años. A pesar de que desea tener un padre solo tiene el apoyo de tres tíos, el primero el gemelo mayor de su mama Natsu, su tío Juli y Ren. Sus pensamientos fueron al escuchar voz de su madre, unas caricias en sus mejillas, pero había notado el tono de voz preocupado.

- Kyo kun sucede algo –acariciando la suave cabellera castaña de su niño con sumo cuidado

- no sucede nada mama, solo pensaba – besando ambas mejillas de su madre para tranquilizarla – feliz cumpleaños mama

- será –abrazando su bebe – feliz cumpleaños para los dos Kyo kun

- Tsuna, Suke a caso no dirán sus deseos para este año – hablo Reborn a sus dos ahijados con cierta sonrisa traviesa

Ambos solo asiente, dejaron pasar la risa traviesa de Reborn sabiendo lo que dirán seria solo divertido para su padrino y no para sus hermanos mayores/tíos. Los hermanos conversaban de asuntos profesionales, Kyosuke solo abre su boca delicadamente para luego decir algunas palabras.

- Mama y yo deseamos comunicarles algo importante – articulo Kyosuke al ver sus tíos tomar atención

Todos los hermanos dejaron sus cosas al escuchar la voz de Kyosuke, solo hablaba cuando era algo importante cuando era conveniente o cuando Tsuna deseaba comunicar una noticia de suma importancia.

- mama – tomando la mano de su madre como apoyo, por si sus tíos la lastiman sin darse cuenta

- gracias Kyo kun – sonrío amablemente Tsuna a su hijo

- sucede algo Tsu chan – hablo uno de sus hermanos

- nada, solo queremos expresar nuestros deseo de cumpleaños

- ohh… - expresaron todos los hermanos

Esto si que llamo la atención de sus hermanos, que ellos sabían Kyosuke nunca en sus siete años de vida a dicho ningún deseo y eso era raro, cada uno temían cual seria ese deseo.

- Tsunayoshi, cual es el deseo de ambos – articulo con cierto temor uno de los hermanos

- nuestro deseo es… - Tsuna dejo de hablar al sentir un pequeño apretón proveniente de su mano la cual estaba siendo sostenida por su linda adoración – Kyo kun – de la mirada de Kyosuke mostraba cierta determinación al hablar de ese asunto- adelante Kyo kun

- mi deseo es ver y vivir en el lugar donde mama nació – hablo entre una mezcla de seriedad y alegría, lo ultimo era poca-

- ahh… -suspiraron los hermanos

- pero – ese pero provoco que el cuerpo de sus tíos temblara de miedo- solo nosotros dos nadie más a excepción de padrino Reborn

Eso dejo en estado de shock a los hermanos Sorahime a pesar todo lo sucedido en el pasado, no deseaban dejar a su hermana menor y sobrino solos, mucho menos con Reborn que es una mala influencia para Kyosuke. Reborn solo reía bajo al ver los rostros de susto de sus sobrinos –por cariño- al tener que estar lejos de sus pequeñas adoraciones y más con él. Ya fuera de ese estado los hermanos comenzaron analizar las cosas, por muy locos o extraños que fueran nunca oyeron bien nunca dejarían sola a su hermana y menos a su sobrino con ese espartano hombre. Kyosuke solo observaba a sus tíos sabía la respuesta de ellos y este era un definitivo no, pero Suke nunca dejaría que su madre y él estén encerrado en casa por siempre por culpa de su padre biológico.

-¡NO!... – gritaron los hermanos mayores a excepción de algunos

- tío Natsu que piensas a respecto – hablo Kyosuke al gemelo de su madre

- por mi esta bien, pero cuida de tu madre Suke

- de que lado estas Natsume – grito el mayor de los hermanos

- de ningún lado Masamune nisan – afirmo Natsu

- pienso que Tsu chan y Suke kun merecen formar una nueva vida lejos de nosotros – a pesar de sus palabras para este hermano era difícil alejarse de su querida hermana pero su mayor deseo es que ella y su sobrino sean felices

- yo también pienso que es lo mejor para ambos, si fuera por nosotros Tsu chan nunca saldría de casa

- tu también Juli, Ren… acaso no piensa en el bien estar de nuestra hermana y sobrino – grito molesto Masamune al ver que tres de sus hermanos están a favor de tal deseo

- hermanos – susurro Tsuna triste- se que les preocupo mucho – afirmo Tsuna llamando la atención de sus hermanos – pero estaré bien porque tengo a mi lado Kyo kun y Reborn con ellos se que todo saldrá bien

- ¡NO!... –grito el mayor

- porque estas en contra Masamune –en lugar de una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación

- no creo que sea conveniente dejarlos solos y mucho menos con Reborn – Masamune observaba a Reborn como se tratara de un criminal en lugar de un detective

- si los dejamos ir estarán a salvos con Reborn. A demás nuestro tío no es un criminal, sino un detective déjalo de mirarlo así Masamune -suspiro cansado

- a caso estas a favor de ellos Itsuki – señalando a sus tres hermanos traidores

- si – esa fue simple respuesta de Itsuki

- no es un no, el que quiera seguir con este juego la respuesta será la misma – grito muy molesto Masamune

Reborn vio la tristeza en los ojos de Tsuna, el enojo y sorpresa de Kyosuke. La sorpresa se debe a que no imagino que su tio Itsuki lo iba apoyar, pero algo escondía y debía de estar atento a sus movimientos de Itsuki. La sonrisa de Kyosuke hizo presente una pequeña pero llamando atención de sus tíos, padrino y madre, al parecer Suke tenía algún plan ya que sus ojos brillaban con cierto brillo travieso.

- desafío a todos que estén en contra del deseo de mi madre y mío – grito Kyosuke a no ver su madre la cual fue buscar una bebida, la cual pidió su hijo

- Cual es tu desafío Kyosuke – hablo el segundo hijo mayor

- simple ninguno de nosotros deben de realizar esos hábitos o costumbre que realizan todos los días. Ya saben esos hábitos que tiene cada uno de nosotros con mama

- se escucha simple cuales son las regla – hablo el tercer hijo mayor

- mama realizara todo las cosas que nos desagrada contando con ellas destruir las reglas del hogar y poner aprueba nuestros mayores miedo.

- como reconoceremos al ganador o perdedor – esta vez hablo Natsu

- Otra regla es que no debemos quejarnos o criticar cada cosa que realice mama, si llegamos a molestarnos o demostrar ese enojo automáticamente perdemos

- que ganas con eso Suke – hablo octavo hermano

- Nuestra libertad – esa fue la simple respuesta de Kyosuke

- si nosotros ganamos – explico el séptimo hermano

- simple respuesta acataremos cada una de sus reglas sin ningún pero que valga y dejare que elijan mi futuro padre

- Kyosuke como piensa comenzar el desafío – hablo cantarina su tío Itsuki

- comenzaremos con el primer hermano, si él no logra completar el desafío iremos por el siguiente hermano. El laso de tiempo solo será una semana

- Kyosuke porque el laso de tiempo es corto – hablo Ren intrigado aunque se imagina el porque

- quiero que mama entre a tiempo al instituto –aunque este ya a comenzado- y se que seré obligado a entrar a uno – observaba a su padrino tomando su expreso

- tiene mucha agalla mocoso – articulo molesto Masamune

- hermano no llames de esa forma mi hijo –hablo molesta Tsuna en sus manos con una bandeja varios vasos con un liquido rojo con amarillo – traje jugo… sucede algo – había sentido el ambiente algo pesado

- nada mama solo hablamos de nuestro plan de conquista – sonrío Suke a su madre tomando uno de los vasos

* * *

**Comienzo del Desafío**

**16 de Octubre **

**Caso del primer hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Masamune, es el primer hijo varón de la familia. Edad 30 años, su cumpleaños es 23 de abril. Pasa tiempo favorito cuidar de su esposo Ritsu –es doncel, no estuvo en la fiesta culpa de un viaje-, hermanos y sobrino – especialmente Tsunayoshi-. Es doctor, su debilidad son los celos y tiene un mal habito o extraña obsesión de oler a las personas –si leyeron bien, huele a las personas en especial su esposo y hermana Tsuna-

Por suerte el día de hoy Tsuna y Kyosuke tenían que ir al medico,-Kyosuke no esta rompiendo las regla él tiene que hacerse un chequeo- mas en especial al lugar de trabajo de su hermano/tío Masamune –es el doctor de la familia-, desde que llegaron al hospital Tsuna fue bomba díada por preguntas por parte de enfermeros, doctores y pacientes solteros, todos ellos preguntaron si era soltera, si tenia pretendiente o sin fin de cosas había puesto algo vergonzosa a Tsuna.

Masamune este hirviendo cólera -ira- al ver su pequeña adoración siendo devorada por ese grupo de hombres, pero tenia que aguantar y más con esa estúpida apuesta. El día en el hospital fue tranquilo hasta que dieron las 12, donde se ve a Tsuna pedirle un favor a Kyosuke el cual tubo que decir que si –sigue sin rompe las regla-.

Kyosuke sabia que su tío Masamune suele oler a su madre cuando llega a su hogar después de haber asistido a clase, pero esta vez él no podría usar su nariz al registrar el cuerpo de su mama.

Kyosuke había olvidado que tenia que asistir a su chequeo, por suerte los fans de su madre aparecieron causando un malestar para su tío Masamune y el, dejo que las cosas pasaran sin hacer o decir nada –cosa que sorprendió a Tsuna-. Por suerte el día de hoy había una convención de anime, comic y manga para hacer las cosas mas divertidas Tsuna se había disfrazado de Selena de Sailor Moon. Claro un lugar donde estaba infectado de varones y ver a una hermosa chica vestida de su personaje favorito nadie dejaría pasar tal oportunidad de tomar fotos, firma, tomarle de la mano y hasta abrazarla. Kyosuke estaba molesto pero tenia que aguantar, todo eso lo hace para ser libre al lado de su madre la cual desconocía todo acerca de ese juego.

A llegar a casa Masamune solo tenia la cara completamente azul –como si hubiera visto un fantasma- su cuerpo automáticamente se movió a un ritmo lento como si se tratara de un zombie manera involuntaria y su mente completamente en blanco. Había cometido lo que no debía hacer oler el cuerpo de Tsuna, sus fosa nasales inundada por ese desagradable olor a hombre pervertidos con intenciones de violaciones tocaron puro cuerpo hermoso de su imouto eso nunca lo perdonara, al diablo con este juego. Mil veces prefiere a su hermana lejos de hombres depravados y aunque acepte su derrota confiara en Reborn en cuidar de ella y su sobrino.

Sin darse cuenta acepto con malas ganas el haber perdido el juego. Tomo el cuerpo delicado de su hermana llevándola como si se tratara de una novia dirigiéndose al baño. Por muy mala suerte Tsuna dur hora encerrada en el cuarto de baño, solo por que su querido hermano Masamune quiso quitar ese olor que le causaba nausea. Para él cuerpo de su hermana debería oler a castañas con jazmín.

* * *

**Mismo día **

**Caso del segundo hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Ukyo, es el segundo hijo varón de la familia. Edad 29 años, su cumpleaños es 26 de Septiembre. Trabaja como abogado de la familia. Esta comprometido con su mejor amiga de la infancia su nombre es Megumi. Pasa tiempo favorito es cuidar de los suyos, especialmente de su sobrino y hermana, debilidad es pésimo en expresar sentimientos/emociones de afectos –pero si lo hace con su hermana y prometida-.

Para Kyosuke molestar de su tío Ukyo será pan comido. Este tío tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo al orden e higiene personal. Su plan es simple entrar al cuarto de su tío y ordenar las cosas de otra manera extremadamente ordenada –es decir, las cosas se encontraba en orden alfabético, por tamaño y colores- y ensuciarla un poco. Por suerte su tío Ukyo pasó la noche fuera de casa y aprovecho madrugada para romper el orden de su cuarto –había recordado que tenia cita con el medico-.

Ukyo había llegado temprano para la cena –había visto salir su imouto del baño, imagino que su hermano Masamune había perdido-. Al llegar al comedor su sorpresa fue grande al ver que todo el lugar estaba cambiado, los utensilios de la mesa, la misma mesa, las sillas y los cuadros no se encontraban en sus lugares correspondientes –aunque los demás hermanos no se dieron cuenta de ello-. Ukyo froto el puente de su nariz sus dedos, no dejaría caerse y mucho menos peder sus dos seres queridos son Kyosuke y Tsunayoshi.

La cena fue tranquila para todos menos ukyo al ver su sobrino y imouto, ambos comiendo con las manos –Tsuna obligo a Kyosuke comer así- y mas al ver que la distribución de los lugares estaba incorrecta –debió de ser por orden de edad- y para poner las cosa malas tanto madre como hijo intercambiaba vasos, es decir, Kyosuke tomaba de su madre y Tsuna tomaba en su vaso en el lugar donde bebió Kyosuke así se repetía la acción con el vaso de Tsuna. (n.a: dirán beso indirecto)

Finalizar la cena, Ukyo observo que no solo el comedor recibió tal cambio –el lo ve muy exagerado el cambio- sino que toda la casa se encontraba boca arriba nada estaba en su lugar y la decoración debería ser de otoño y no primavera –la decoración cambia según la estación del año-. Estaba molesto hasta llegar su cuarto, todo era para su propia opinión un desastre los archivos estaban desordenado, por ejemplo los archivos que comienza con la letra A estaban donde debería de estar los documentos de H. su cama era rosada un color que odia mucho y sus pertenencias no estaban en orden alfabético.

Ukyo intento dormir pero no podría, en su sueño lograba ver como su hogar era destruido por su pequeño sobrino destruya todo a su paso – pobrecito esta exagerando-, hasta que dio la una de la madrugada ordeno su cuarto en tiempo record –menos de 30 minuto- y las demás habitaciones comunes –todos por muy obvia razones estaban durmiendo-. Por muy mala suerte Ukyo escucho una traviesa risa algo infantil.

- Kyosuke – hablo frio y algo molesto

- has perdido tío Ukyo, pero has durado mucho de lo que tenia pensado –al ver un desorden en meno de un segundo lo arregla-

- como lograste desordenar todo, que yo recuerdes estabas con Tsunayoshi chan –como suele llamarla- asiendo un chequeo medico

- aproveche en la madrugada en desordenar tú cuarto e dejado una orden escrita con tu nombre y firma en colocar las cosas de otra manera –Reborn ayudo-

- hmnp… - dando la vuelta al ver que tenia casi todo listo- no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas

Ukyo por muy mala suerte acepto su derrota, solo deseaba suerte a sus hermanos –no a los traidores-. Aun así desconfía algo en Reborn al igual que Masamune.

* * *

**17 de Octubre **

**Caso del Tercer hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Luca, es el tercer hijo varón de la familia. Edad 26 años y su cumpleaños es el 23 de Marzo. Es el actual presidente de la industria de libros Sorahime, mucho antes de ser el dueño de la editorial era editor, fue de las pocas personas que apoyo el debut de kuro Natsume sensei –ya que era menor de edad y sigue siéndolo- es soltero. Pasa tiempo favorito cuidar de sus hermanos, sobrino y su encantadora hermana. Es el que tiene el complejo de hermana menor mas elevados que los demás, suele imaginarse a Tsuna vistiendo ropa extremadamente ajustada o en fijarse mucho en su trasero – tiene un fetiche asía esa zona del cuerpo en las mujeres y donceles-. Es considerado por su Imouto un mujeriego/hombre riego sale con mujeres y donceles sin importar que sean mayores o menores de edad.

Para Kyosuke vencer a su tío Luca era complicado, tenia como opción usar/aplicar en su contra su mayor miedo y este era homofobia –miedo a la sangre-. El problema era mayor si la sangre y su madre estaba mezclada –su miedo surgió al ver su hermana herida-.

Por suerte su mama tenia que asistir a un ensayo para una obra de su clase –inventada por Reborn- y su tío Luca se había ofrecido para llevarla –cosa que rompería la regla al ofrecerse, pero Reborn y Kyosuke lo dejaron pasar- pero Kyosuke descubrió algo interesante resulta que la encargada de la clase es una de las amantes -nueva- de su tío Luca fue invitado por ella.

Kyosuke no había ido a ver su madre –claro que rompería la regla y automáticamente dejaría como ganadores sus tíos- a pesar de que deseaba ir y ver con sus propios ojos no debía porque estaría aceptando su derrota –tiene cámaras escondidas en toda la escuela-.

La escena a la cual participaría Tsuna era una chica esta tenia que correr por su vida ya que la joven estaba siendo perseguida por un asesino enserie –resulta ser una de las victimas de la obra- y en sus manos portaba un archa.

Tsuna solo corría por su vida, lo más rápido que podía. Por muy mala suerte en la pobre mente de Luca lo veía todo real, hasta intento detener al dichoso asesino pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Hasta alzar su vista vio la peor escena de toda su vida, es ver como su hermana menor es asesinada delante de sus ojo, ver ese liquido rojo cubrir tal cuerpo puro removía su estomago, solo pudo gritar.

- ¡NO!... – grito luca

Luca salto enzima del actor que interpretaba el asesino, el cual estaba asustado al escuchar el grito de dolor y odio asía su persona, intento todo lo posible quitarse enzima al invitado. El actor esta asustado, luca solo lo golpeaba cada dos segundos y los golpes iban en aumento más fuerte que el anterior. Luca había sentido unas pequeñas manos golpeando su rostro lo cual detuvo si acción de asesinar al pobre actor.

- no vuelvas hacer eso aniki –grito Tsuna para que este reaccione, ya que estaba en un estado mentalmente inestable- te había dicho que no viniera por esta escena –grito/afirmo Tsuna al ver el estado de su hermano lo abrazo fuertemente comenzó a sentir como este da inició a las convulsiones- todo saldrá bien aniki

Al final Luca vomito enzima de Tsuna, luego de esa desagradable escena Luca se desmayo. Tsuna había pedido a la encargada que llamara a su hermano mayor Masamune para recogerlo, luego se disculpo con su compañero de clase y de su maestra –la encargada de la obra-

Kyosuke al enterarse de lo sucedido y que su madre se diera una gran ducha por lo menos estar encerrada en el baño po hora. Kysoke a pesar de que había ganado se sentía mal por su tío Luca y tal vez ganándose un tremendo trauma mucho peor que el anterior. Decidió que en el siguiente desafío no usaría los miedos de sus tíos.

* * *

**Caso del Cuarto hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Itsuki, es el cuarto hijo varón de la familia. Edad 25 años de edad y su cumpleaños es 13 de Noviembre. Tiene novio es doncel, es fiel a él su nombre es Suki, ambos trabajan juntos como su asistente en la industria de moda Sorahime. Es diseñador de ropa para mujeres y donceles. Su pasa tiempo favorito es diseñar ropa, estar con su amado novio y vestir su hermana y sobrino. Es muy sensible al frío, si su temperatura corporal baja más de los 30 grado c él puede morir. Al igual que Tsuna tuvo que vestirse como mujer debido a su sensibilidad al frió pero dejo de hacerlo cuando cumplió 18 años.

No participo en el juego de Kyosuke, Itsuki estaba sumamente encantado al no haber participado porque podía pedirle un favor a cambio a su lindo sobrino.

- tío Itsuki, que piensas hacer – la mirada de Kyosuke era como un Alcon observando su presa- que quieres a cambio

- a caso desconfías lo que dije en la fiesta

- que planeas hacer tío, se que esto no lo haces gratis

- jajajajaja…. –río dulcemente Itsuki al ver la cara de desconfianza de su sobrino- no me sorprendo mucho de tu habilidad Suke kun

- que quieres tío – hablo molesto Kyosuke

- Tsu chan y tu participaran en el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de ropa invierno que daré en Namimori

- acepto –aunque algo molesto

- gracias Suke kun – mostrando una radiante sonrisa

Kyosuke agradeció mucho que su tío Itsuki estuviera de su parte, pero aun así odiaría mucho hacer ese favor que pedía, mas al ver mujeres y donceles que seguramente gritaran como idiotas.

* * *

**Caso del Quinto hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Juli, es el quinto hijo varón de la familia. Edad 24 años y su cumpleaños es el 12 de diciembre. Trabaja como estilista y maquillador en su propio salón de belleza como dueño del local, ha trabajado con estrellas de cine y cantantes. En su tiempo de juventud era modelo a pesar de que de tener varias hijas – son dos, tuvo la primera a los 15 y la segunda a los 18-. Vive con sus dos hijas en la mansión, la mayor tiene 10 años Merry y la segunda Kaname de 7 años la misma edad de Kyosuke-. Es de los pocos que admite abiertamente que sufre de complejo de hermano y esta obsesionado con la limpieza, adora sus hermanos, sobrino e hijas –ambas niñas enamorada de su primo-. Su esposa es actriz su nombre es Sorahime Akane trabaja en estados unidos.

Juli esta agradecido de no haber participado pero aun así han perdido desde un principio como lo sabe solo lo presiente.

- gracias por el apoyo tío Juli – sonrío amablemente Kyosuke

- solo cuídala Kyosuke

- sabes bien si algo sucediera a mama nunca me lo perdonaría – apretando fuertemente sus puños

- lo se pero cuídate y ten aunque sea un amigo Suke kun – sonrío Juli

- eso será imposible - agrego molesto Kyosuke

- quien dice que es imposible – hablo juguetonamente Juli

- yo tío Juli – hablo irritado Kyosuke

- veras que un día tendrás un amigo – hablo picadamente Juli

- eso veremos tío – esta vez su voz era gruesa por la molestia que sentía

- estoy seguro que si Suke kun – sonrío su tío al ver su sobrino ir se por la molestia

* * *

**Caso del sexto hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Ren, es el sexto hijo varón de la familia y es el mayor de los trillizos –en este caso no son afectados por la maldición de los gemelos-. Edad 23 años, su cumpleaños es el 30 de Septiembre. Trabaja en una de las sucursales de la editorial Sorahime precisamente en Namimori, es editor y esta encargado de los escrito de Kuro Natsume –que es su hermana realizar manualidades de cualquier tipo en su tiempo libre, dormir y comer –su tiempo libre es corto-. Admite tener complejo de hermano mayor. Actualmente tiene novia, su nombre es Marie es Americana. Sufre de afefobia –miedo al contacto físico, pero en mujeres- solo acepta ser tocado por su pareja –que es un doncel travestido-, hermanos y sobrinos es algo que controla –no todo el tiempo- pero mas en el trabajo.

- que sucede Suke kun

- porque no deseaste participar

- prefiero estar a favor que en contra de ti Kyosuke kun

- me es mas fácil visitar a Kuro Natsume sensei si viviera en Nanimori

- ahh…. –suspiro Kyosuke al ver el porque decidió apoyarlo- es cierto fuiste transferido a Namimori

- si – afirmo contento Ren

- tío Ren cuídate – preocupado porque entendía que el trabajo de su tío ocupa mucho de su tiempo

- lo tendré, Marie vive conmigo así me cuida mejor. Jajajaja – río Ren al ver la preocupación de su sobrino – Cuida de tu madre Kyoskue kun

- siempre lo hago tío Ren

* * *

**Caso del Séptimo hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Reiji, es el séptimo hijo varón de la familia y es el mediano de los trillizos. Edad 23 años, su cumpleaños es el 30 de Septiembre. Trabaja como modelo y actor al lado con sus hermanos Natsuki –su otro trillizo- y Natsume o Natsu pero este último es cantante. Pasa tiempo favorito comer y practicar judo, adora cuidar de sus hermanos menores especialmente de su trillizo menor. Tiene un complejo igual que su hermano mayor Luca con su hermana Tsuna, hasta se ha imaginado casarse con ella y tiene un extraño fetiche con los lentes y trasero. Prefiere salir con donceles, sufre de ginecofobia –miedo a las mujeres-, ocurrió un incidente en una grabación para una novela y un grupo de mujeres entraron al set. Las mujeres al ver al joven actor actuar automáticamente se lanzaron enzima de él causando un tráfico humano. Por mala suerte Reiji quedo traumado, ese hecho sucedió hace cinco años.

Kyosuke decidió no utilizar el miedo que tiene su tío con las mujeres porque el muy idiota participo en un comercial donde sale vestido de novio y solo dice **cásate conmigo **pero sin mostrar a la Novia/Novio, solo su silueta vestido (a) en un perfecto traje de novia, tomando su mano con delicadeza entregándole el anillo en su mano izquierda –comercial trataba de la marca Forever Crystals –. El comercial fue hecho al final de Septiembre y fue lanzado al aire hace tres horas.

Luego de que el comercial saliera al aire duraron dos días sin salir de casa, porque su amado hogar de la familia Sorahime estaba siendo invadido por mujeres vestidas de novias gritando a todo pulmón **Reiji sama cásate conmigo **nadie soporto ese problema –a excepción de Tsuna la cual se veía algo nerviosa y la cual intentaba conciliar su hermano Reiji-, muy amablemente las sacaron a patadas la multitud de mujeres solteras por los miembros militares.

- porque me paso esto a mi – lloro/grito Reiji

- eso te pasa por hacer ese tipo de comerciales tío Reiji

- a caso no ibas usar su miedo en contra – explico Natsuki ayudando su hermana menor a intentar calmar su trillizo mayor

- no tío natsuki, pensaba usar otro método al igual que el tío Luca pero ambos solitos cayeron en sus propias pesadillas. Mama dijo que no fuera, pero el muy tonto fue y vio la escena sangrienta donde participaba mama – al suceder ese inconveniente Tsuna decidió no participar en la obra, la cual era una falsa por parte de Reborn-

- ya no me acuerdes de eso Kyosuke – grito molesto Luca

- chicos de que están hablando – hablo una confundida Tsuna

- nada mama solo están hablando cosas sin sentidos – sonrío a su madre – podemos comer pastel mama

- si no quieres decirme aun esta bien Kyo kun, de que lo quieres

- frambuesa con queso crema – contesto contento y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una que ama su madre

Tsuna dejo su hermano Reijo al cuidado de Natsuki, para tomar rumbo a la cocina y preparar el tan ansioso pastel de frambuesa con queso crema. Al no estar Tsuna, los chicos siguieron hablando.

- Reiji porque razón decidiste hacer ese comercial a caso no pensabas en las consecuencias que traerías – grito Masamune a su hermano menor

- la verdad yo – se veía un Reiji sonrojado- quería ver me como seria mi proposición – explico infantilmente – Reiji se imagino esa escena proponiéndole matrimonio a su linda hermana

- eres un idiota – gritaron todos menos Tsuna que estaba en la cocina cocinando un pastel y Kyosuke golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano al ver su tío llorando como un idiota

* * *

**19 de Octubre**

**Caso del octavo Hijo**

* * *

Sorahime Natsuki, es el octavo hijo varón de la familia y es el menor de los trillizos. Edad 23 años, su cumpleaños es el 30 de septiembre. Trabaja como modelo y actor al lado de su trillizo Reiji y su hermano menor Natsu que es cantante. Adora dar paseo, caminar y tomar té de cualquier tipo. Tiene un tipo de alergia extraña muy inusual en especial con los hombres. No puede estar cerca del su mismo sexo masculino comienza a estornudar, nariz roja, lagrimear en si todos los síntomas de una alergia común. Se desconoce el porque sufre este tipo de alergia, para su suerte esta sensibilidad no es aplicada a los miembros de su familia.

A igual que Itsuki y Tsunayoshi tuvo que usar ropa de mujer por poseer una extraña alergia, cual lo aleja de las personas siendo estos hombres que no son miembros de su familia. Dejo de vestirse como chica a los 18 años.

Natsuki estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo al pensar que su sobrino no ganara la puesta, aunque ganara Kyosuke tenia la delantera al derrotar los demás hermanos y tenia al lado sus cuatro hermanos traidores, solo ha pasado cuatro día. En el primer día -16 de octubre- fueron derrotados Masamune y Ukyo, en el segundo día -17 de octubre- Luca, en esa misma tarde cuando Tsuna no estaba había visto platicar a Kyosuke con sus hermanos traidores Itsuki, Juli y Ren los tres expresaron el porque de sus apoyos. No había visto a Natsume, pero su sobrino había dicho que él estaba en el estudio escribiendo su próximo excito. En ese mismo día tuvo que salir el comercial en que participo su hermano Reiji y la casa fue invadida en un abrir cerrar de ojos por mujeres soltera, su pobre hermano Reiji estuvo delirando y gritando como loco al ver esa legión de mujeres –es como ver los comerciales de AXE- esos dos días fue un infierno al estar encerrado como prisiones en su propio hogar y todo por la culpa de su hermano Reiji. Por suerte Reborn no estaba en casa, aunque parezca muy bueno eso le daba mala espina.

Natsuki solo deseaba descansar y tomar su amado té, pero al llegar a la cocina para preparar su amada bebida, noto que los ingredientes y utensilios que usa para su preparación han desaparecido. Natsuki estaba molesto iba buscar su sobrino o quien sea que este en casa para exigir donde esta sus cosas, para de golpe al notar la gran estupidez que iba comente, suspiro profundo decidió ir tomar té otra parte así respiraría mejor.

Natsuki no era nada tonta en salir como estaba vestido claro que lo iban a reconocer y pedir muchos autógrafos, antes de partir decidió disfrazarse escondiendo su cabello y usar ropa de casual sin estilo unos lentes de botellas –uno que cubre sus ojos completo y parte de la nariz-. Había ido a cuatro locales y todos ofreciendo el peor té del mundo entero, aunque no quería admitir aun su derrota al pedirle su amada imouto preparar dicha bebida seguiría aun jugando ese juego.

Fue su tienda favorita de té comprar los utensilios y ingredientes para su preparación, lo mejor del lugar es que podía sentarte y tomar dicha bebida. Al llegar al local nunca imagino que hubiera una oferta para las parejas –eso que preparaba dulce con té-, para colmo de los males estaba lleno de hombres, es decir, había mas personas del sexo masculino con sus novias y otros con donceles. Natsuki sentia que su respiración estaba siendo agitada y pausada, que veía las cosas dobles –y eso que no fue tocado aun- sentía su rostro caliente imaginando que esta rojo, salio lo mas rápido de la tienda tomando celular llamar su hermano mayor Masamune.

Fue la peor de las ideas el hecho de haber salido de casa y estar encerrado en un cuarto de hospital, gracias a que su hermano mayor contesto la llamada y llevar un grupo de enfermeras y doctoras capacitadas ayudarlo y traerlo a la vida. Natsuki tuvo que gritar de lo muy avergonzado el hecho que ha perdido por su idiotez e culpa.

* * *

**Caso del Noveno hijo **

* * *

Sorahime Natsume mas conocido por todos sus familiares y amigos Natsu, es el noveno hijo primer doncel actual de la familia y hermano gemelo mayor de Tsunayoshi cariñosamente llama Tsu chan. Edad 16 años, su cumpleaños es el 14 de octubre. Es estudiante de preparatoria en una escuela privada para varones de Tokio, trabaja como modelo, actor de comerciales y cantante. En su tiempo libre lee las historia escrita por Kuro Natsume sensei -gemelo-, habla con su hermana y sobrino todas las noche y compone sus canciones. Admite que es una persona sobre protectora con su gemelo menor y sobrino. Su comida favorita la cual tiene una obsesión grande es el pastel de piña y su fruto, admite que si alguien –sin importar que sea hombre o mujer, ya que es doncel- prepara el mejor pastel del mundo de piña, haría todo lo posible para casarse con esa persona. Su mayor miedo es Nictofobia –miedo a la oscuridad- al igual que Tsuna comparten mismo terror a la oscuridad.

- ahhhh… - bosteza Natsu- que piensas hacer Suke

- esperar que Reborn regrese, dijo que tiene todo listo para el traslado a la nueva casa

- piensas decirle la verdad a mis hermanos –observaba unas hojas

- de que perdieron desde un principio, mas bien el verdadero primer día

- si, ellos no se dieron cuenta que perdieron el 15 de octubre

- porque no participarte tío Natsu

- mmm… - se veía a Natsu posar su mano derecha su barbilla- tenia mucho trabajo que hacer a demás de la nueva canción

- tío a caso este mes no comienza la gira que tienes en todo Japón

- ahhhh… -suspiro cansado- si y iré como ultimo lugar a Namimori así descanso mejor, paso tiempo con Tsu chan y contigo Suke

* * *

**20 de Octubre día **

**De la partida**

* * *

Kyosuke había hablado con su madre y explico el porque a veces sus tíos se comportaba raro con él y ella o cambiaban de tema cuando hablaban acerca del juego cuando Tsuna estaba presente. Tsuna nunca imagino que su hijo Kyosuke metería en una apuesta solo por el hecho de cumplir el deseo que ambos tienen, de una forma tan inesperada ella gano dicha puesta sin darse cuenta. La verdad es que Tsuna se dio cuenta que Kyosuke estaba organizando la ropa de ambos y sus pertenencia guardándola en caja para ser enviadas a otro lugar, no le dio mente a eso porque estaba ocupada.

Todos los hermanos estaban reunidos para despedirse de su hermana menor y sobrino travieso. Claro que cada uno sentía mal al perderla a ella y su sobrino como si una parte importante de su cuerpo fue arrebatada.

- tíos – todos observaron a Kyosuke- todos perdieron el 15 de Octubre – hablo con cierta honestidad el niño

- ehhh… – gritaron todos menos Reborn el cual estaba hablando por celular en otra habitación- COMO

- explíquese como todos tenían el día libre el 15 de octubre y siendo este un martes

- bueno veras – intento explicar Reiji- no lo se

- todos rompieron una regla – hablo con cierta simpleza Kyosuke

- que regla dices que rompimos Kyosuke – hablo Ukyo molesto

- ninguno de los participantes no deben realizar ninguna costumbre o habito con la persona del premio

- espera Kyosuke kun lo que tratas de decirnos es que todos rompimos la regla el día que Tsu chan salio con sus amiga a su fiesta sorpresa – hablo Ren sorprendido

- estas en lo correcto tio Ren, a pesar que hubo cuatro personas que no estaban participando todos olvidaron que el 15 de octubre era la fiesta sorpresa y por ende olvidaron la apuesta y rompieron una regla, que es no espiar a mama

- por eso perdimos – esta vez fue Masamune indinado al perder desde un principio

- espera un momento Kyosuke – grito luca a su sobrino

- es cierto a caso no rompiste una regla Suke – hablo molesto Natsuki

- no, para ser mas exacto mama fue la que me invitaba salir y cada vez que alguien extraño o raro se acercaba a ella no decía nada, simplemente ignoraba la existencia de esa persona

- ¡Rayos!... – gritaron todos los que participaron en la apuesta

- a caso quieren recordar como perdieron en dicha apuesta – sonrío contento Kyosuke esta era un traviesa

* * *

**FLASBACK**

* * *

**15 de Octubre **

**Fiesta sorpresa **

Todos los compañeros de clase de Tsuna, cuerpo estudiantil y club de fans decidieron hacer una fiesta sorpresa ídolo de la preparatoria **Rosary Moon **(N.A: no tenía la menor idea que nombre ponerle a la antigua preparatoria de Tsunayoshi) dicha fiesta su celebrada en el hotel **Prince Royal** al parecer uno de los chicos es el hijo o nieto de tal hotel, que es uno de los mas famosos de toda Tokio.

En el hogar Sorahime los chicos habían olvidado olímpicamente dos cosas importantes –menos Kyosuke-, la primera que Tsuna tenia una fiesta sorpresa con sus compañeros de escuela y la segunda al estar muy enfocado por su bien estar olvidaron que tenían una puesta con su lindo diabólico sobrino. Todos los hermanos, sobrino y Reborn estaban en la sala esperando que Tsuna saliera y mostrara su encantador vestido de fiesta que usara en dicha celebración.

Tsunayoshi bajaba las escaleras elegantemente con un vestido rosado claro, la parte de arriba era un corset sin tiros ajustado a su cuerpo la parte que debería tener la forma de brasier era en forma de pétalos de flor debajo de este volados como accesorio perla y un diamante en el medio –aquí ella esta usando pechos falso cortesía de Itsuki y esos parecen reales, para nada exagerados-. Una manga corta transparente rosada ubicada en sus antebrazos en forma de globo con perlas. El vestido era en corte en v por debajo de sus muslos en forma de pétalos de flores y un mucho con encajes y perlas. En sus piernas por enzima de sus rodillas unas medias finas blancas corte en v en forma de volado y encaje con perlas. Unas zapatillas altas rosado claro con diamante en el taco y de frente, como accesorio una flor del mismo color. Tsunayoshi llevaba el cabello suelto recogido con ondas como accesorios un broche de perlas, un moño rosado grande con encajes de con perlas y en su mano izquierda una flor como pulsera siendo esta rodeada por una línea de perlas rodeando su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello con un hermoso lazo simple rosado.

Para todos ver a su hermana de esa forma era perjudicial para su salud -pervertidos- era simplemente ilógico ver que tal belleza resulta ser un doncel en lugar de ser mujer eso era irónico. Por esa razón es que no dejarían que su herma no estuviera con ningún hombre ya que le pertenecía a sus hermanos mayores. Tsuna estaba muy avergonzada al tener la mirada de sus hermanos, no era nuevo el hecho de haberse vestido de esa forma pero cada vez que lo asía sus hermanos no dejaban de babear. Al estar cerca de su bebe solo sonrie y su lindo hijo sonrojado solo la abraza.

- mama divierte mucho y ten mucho cuidado – desviando su vista a otro lugar. Para Kyosuke ver a su mama vestida así y agregando eso –los pechos- era algo que le daba mucha pena ver

- si lo tendré Kyo kun, me hubiese gustado que fueras pero me habías dicho que tenias entrenamiento

- si tengo que volverme mas fuerte para protegerte mama – esto lo había dicho con mucho orgullo – a demás estarás con padrino por eso que estoy tranquilo – mentira se siente más preocupado

- hermanos – vio que todos seguía en sus mundo y solo Itsuki era el único hermano sonriente con un aura amorosa tomándole foto en diferentes ángulos – Itsuki nisan nos veremos luego

- me dirás todo con lujo y detalle si Tsu chan – hablo amorosamente Itsuki claro esta así porque la vistió

Tsuna a lado de su padrino fueron del lugar como si se trataran de una pareja que van asistir a su primera cita cosa que hizo sentir raro a Kyosuke y en cambios sus tíos habían salido de su estado de shock comenzaron a divulgar un motón de barbaridades acerca del cumpleaños sorpresa por partes de los amigos.

Kyosuke observo como sus tios menos Natsume que estaba en el estudio escribiendo sus canciones o ensayando fueron rumbo al hotel a espiar la supuesta pareja feliz. Kyosuke se sentía raro al no poder ir y ver su madre, cuidarla como se debía pero sus tíos por muy tontos o sobre protectores que fueran olvidaron olímpicamente el trato y acabo ganado sin hacer nada.

- donde estan todos – hablo Natsu cansado

- salieron, tío Natsu te acuerdas que hoy es

- la fiesta sorpresa de Tsu chan con sus compañeros de escuela - había dicho aburrido

**-** entonces mis hermanos mayores perdieron la puesta al ver como iba vestida Tsu chan y por eso todos fueron a vigilar la eso es rompe la regla del juego

- si ellos perdieron mama se veía muy hermosa

- Kyosuke te ves molesto a pesar de que ganaste – Natsu acariciaba el cabello de su sobrino al ver que este algo molesto

- estoy preocupado por mama – dijo triste y molesto

- entonces desquítate con ellos y dejarles ver que han perdido

- tío Natsu pareces malo

- lo soy porque no vi a Tsu chan con el vestido puesto – dijo aburrido – espero que ellos noten que tú también estas metido en la puesta

Ambos esperaron a que Tsuna y Reborn llegaran a casa o por lo menos el grupo de espías de hermanos mayores. La noche fue tranquila para todos en especial para Tsuna la cual bailo con Reborn, este solo dejaba a Tsuna bailar con sus compañeras mujeres y los chicos tenían que pasar una pequeña prueba para hacer. La prueba era un pequeño ejercicio de matemática complejo para un universitario el cual tenía que ser contestado mentalmente sin calculadora.

Los espías seguía en su maravillosa tarea vigilando a su pequeña adoración bailar disfrutar de su cumpleaños y como Itsuki, Juli tomaban fotos como unos profesionales de la fotografía. Lo único bueno de ese día es el hecho de tener un álbum nuevo de fotos de su hermana. A llegar a casa Reborn había ido al cuarto de Kyosuke, el cual esta despierto observando una fotografía de él y su madre.

- preparare todo para nuestra estadía en Nanimori Suke - hablo Reborn con un expreso en su mano

- padrino seria divertido seguir jugando con ellos -refiriéndose a sus tíos-

-los papeles estarán listos antes del viernes

- gracias padrino por cuidarla por mi – agradeció Kyosuke

- hmnp… Suke debes entender que tu madre es fuerte, además ella esta muy acostumbrada al acoso de sus dame hermanos

Reborn había marchado su cuarto a descansar fue divertido frustra el día a sus alumnos y de paso a los dame hermanos de Tsuna y mucho mas a su linda ahijada. Kyosuke estaba feliz porque había sentido que nada malo sucedió con su madre claro su padrino cuido muy bien de ella. Ahora solo tiene que jugar con sus tíos y quitarse esa frustración que siente dentro de su estomago.

* * *

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

Todos los hermanos se vieron como unos grandes idiotas menos Natsu que estaba abrazando a Tsuna despidiéndose de ella sentía que su alegría e inspiración se van como si fuera el aire que necesita para respirar. Ren era el unico de los hermanos que no estaba en la reunión familiar por asuntos de trabajo. Kyosuke solo observa a sus tíos todos llorando como si fueran unos idiotas, gracias a dios su tío Ritsu estaba de viaje este estaría muriéndose de la risa al ver su amado esposo llorando, en cambio sus primas las hijas de Juli ambas estaban con su madre por eso no estaban hay para despedirse de ellos cosa que agradece mucho.

- aunque no quiera admitirlo has ganado Kyosuke – grito molesto Masamune

- ten en mente de cuidar a Tsunayoshi chan Kyosuke – grito molesto Luca

- come bien y ten cuidado en no desvelarte mucho – la voz con cierta preocupación era la de Ukyo

- te enviare todos los vestido confecciones solo para ti Tsu chan – un sonriente Itsuki se veia tomando foto

- por nada del mundo hables con extraños y con sujetos raros – explico Juli acariciando las cabeza de su hermana y sobrino

- por nada del mundo hagas caso a este hombre – gritaron Reiji y Natsuki refiriéndose a Reborn como una amenaza mundial

- hmnp… - fue lo unico que articulo Reborn a ver sus dame sobrinos

- otra cosa mas hermanos – hablo Tsuna algo cansada al ver que sus hermanos tenían planeado decirles lo que debe de hacer o no

- una cosa antes de escribir lo que tenemos que hacer o no con nuestra vida, les recuerdo que pueden llamarnos para asegurar que todo esta bien – replico molesto Kyosuke – ahora nos tenemos que ir

- hermanos – llamo Tsuna a sus hermanos presentes- solo les pido una cosa y es que coman bien limpie la casa, no queremos que la ama de casa rompa sus cabeza al comer comida chatarra –tiene sirvientes pero solo trabaja en la mañana-

- una cosa – gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo- si alguien te toca o intenta propasarse llámanos e iremos asesinarlo

- esta bien tendré mucho cuidado hermanos – sonrío dulcemente Tsuna- mándales saludos a las niñas Juli nisan, Masamune nisan mándale saludos a Ritsu ni cuando llegue a casa

Sin ningún pero en contra Reborn tomo a ambos ahijados entrando al coche despidiéndose de sus hermanos/tíos los cuales seguían llorando como si fueran unos niños de guardaría, claro nunca se habían separado y mucho menos cuando iban al baño juntos. Desde ese día las cosas cambiaran para los miembros de la familia Sorahime.

* * *

**Presente **

* * *

Tsuna relataba lo sucedido de la puesta a Hayato, no solo a él sino a sus nuevos amigos, su primo Giotto junto a sus hermanos menores, los amigos de Giotto e incluyendo al terror de Nanimori Hibari Kyoya –bueno este junto a su hermano estaban apartados del grupo-. Las reacciones de los chicos eran sorpresa, intriga y risa. Giotto había agregado solo conocía a varios de sus primos y los cuales tenían un cierto odia asía su persona, lo cual molesto a Alaude fue visto por Kyosuke y Kyoya, Mukuro solo observaba a Tsuna hablar y Daemon no paraba de reír por la pobre chica.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala del comité disciplinario por razones extrañas

Cuando Tsunayoshi estaba explicando los detalles de la puesta por obvia razones no había dicho cual es su relación con Kyosuke al igual con las de sus hermanos con el niño y las perversiones de sus hermanos mayores incluyendo su extraños fetiche. Mucho menos de las tradiciones familiares.

- hai tsuna chan es difícil tener muchos hermanos con ese tipo de complejo

- demasiado para ser cierto – esta vez fue Hana molesta al recordar su infancia al lado de Tsuna

- era muy vergonzoso ver los hermanos de Tsu chan espiándonos cuando ébanos a la regaderas – comento Kyoko

- pobrecita de Tsuna chan – comentaron Chrome y Elena al sentir que la infancia hasta adolescencia de Tsuna es muy difícil

- ma, ma solo se preocupan por su linda imouto – agrego Yamamoto

- Tsuna chan es una linda niña por eso que sus hermanos no confían en nadie - agrego Asari

- solo son unos idiotas – agregaron Hayato, G, Lambo y Lampo

- kufufufufu seria divertido enfrentarlos por ti Tsunayoshi chan – comento alegre Mukuro

- piña san al parecer deseas morir pronto

- solo son unos herbívoros- comento Hibari

- esos mocosos por rompe las reglas serán encarcelados – solo se veía Alaude sacar sus esposas

- al parecer Alondra quiere jugar con los hermanos de Tsuchan

- todos ustedes son raros – comento Kyosuke tomando fuertemente la mano de su madre y como esta acaricia el cabello de su hijo

- porque no confían en Reborn san tus hermanos Suke– hablo Fuuta al escuchar toda la conversación de los chicos

- porque Reborn es conocido en nuestra familia como el mujeriego Numero uno del mundo

- pero padrino dejo de ser así ahora solo es un sádico

- Tsu chan solo falta que tengas un GPE instalado en tu cuerpo

Giotto y los demás chicos rieron por el comentario del rubio, aunque algunos menos como los dos hermanos Hibari, Kyosuke y Tsuna estos últimos teniendo la cabeza observando el suelo algo avergonzados –menos Kyosuke-. Kyosuke solo acariciaba el cabello de su mama, para que esta pueda disminuir el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

- la verdad – hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo, el grupo observaba lo que dirían esta vez - si

Todo no dijo nada al escuchar que esa pregunta dicha como sentido de broma era verdad, a caso los hermanos mayores no tiene un aparato que detenga ese complejo. Para poner malas las cosas la espían, revisan sus cosas y de paso instala un GPE para estar mas seguro de su seguridad. Todos solo se pregunta que ha hecho Tsunayoshi para merecerse esos hermanos.

Ahora entendía porque Kyosuke es muy sobre protector con su hermana, cosa que ellos no saben su verdadera relación.

* * *

**Sheijo:**

este es mí primer Omake espero que les guste mucho me esforcé para hacerlo y conociera algo de los hermanos de Tsuna, no di detalle de sus aspectos físicos porque ellos aparecerán en los capítulos así será sorpresa.

**Razones por la cual Tsunayoshi usa ropa de mujer **

todo se trata de una tradición familiar en el cual si unos de los miembros de la familia Sorahime nace con cierta enfermedad o dificultad física estos son obligados a usar e actuar como una mujer hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad que es a los 18. la mama de Tsunayoshi siempre deseo tener una hija al ver que solo tenia hombre se sentía muy triste, pero aun así los ama mucho a cada uno de sus hijos. Al obtener gemelos siendo ambos donceles y ver que uno de ellos nació prácticamente con mayor rasgos femeninos decidió vestirla como una niña logrando su mayor sueño Reborn junto a los hermanos de Tsuna adoraban mucho avergonzarla con trajes de animales, princesas y otros los cuales pondría a Kyosuke muy molesto. Al final de vestirla asían una sesión de fotos. otra es que al parecerse a su madre y abuela gano mayor rasgo femenino y a pesar de que usaba ropa de chico –solo a veces- era confundido por una mujer.

Esas son las razones por la cual Tsuna es vestida como mujer, espero que le guste nos leeremos chao.


	5. Visita inesperada

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Mi hijo Kyosuke y una Nueva vida

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: **Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL por ahora esas serán las únicas

**Summary: **Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y posiblemente violada del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

**Sheijo:** feliz Navidad y prospero años nuevo, pensaba publicar en Navidad pero me vi algo incapaz de hacerlo se debe que no tenia todo el capitulo escrito en Microsoft Word sino en mi libreta de apuntes, luego fui dar el pésame a mi padrino su hermano falleció, como buena ahijada debía estar a su lado. Espero una feliz Navidad y prospero años nuevo a todos los lectores . Espero que le guste este capitulo, chao nos leeremos

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Visita inesperada **

* * *

Ha pasado tres semanas desde que Kyosuke, Tsunayoshi y Reborn mudaron a Namimori. Las cuales fueron reconfortantes y molestas por parte de Kyosuke. Alegres, felices y cansadas para Tsunayoshi y por parte de Reborn excitantes y divertidas –claro torturando a sus dame alumnos y ahijados-.

En el caso de Kyosuke era feliz al ver su madre tener amigos y que estos son sinceros y amables con ella, sin embargo estaba molesto con el señor piña san –apodo de Mukuro llamado por Kyosuke-. Cada vez que dejaba a su madre sola Mukuro da su aparición como si fuera un fantasma para seducirla o simplemente coquetear con ella, cosa que lo irritaba mucho. Lo peor es que en su escuela han creado un club de fans dirigido a su persona, por ende un incremento para su molestia en su entorno.

Luego de la pelea contra Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Spade Mukuro. Kyosuke se intereso mucho en los hermanos Hibari, ambos Hibari en Kyosuke. Desde ese día Kyosuke se reunía con Kyoya o Alaude dependía si los dos tiene el día libre o ocupado, si Kyoya se encontraba asiendo sus ronda Alaude se encargaba de entrenarlo así sucesivamente. Kyosuke había pedido a Kyoya que Tsuna no debía enterarse de su entrenamiento y lo mismo sucedió con Alaude. Ambos no le dieron importancia si Sorahime Tsunayoshi se entere o no de ese hecho pero para Kyosuke era muy importante que ella no lo descubra –se sentía que engañaba a su madre-.

A pesar de ser una persona asocial pudo alegrar su querida madre al mencionar que había dos compañeros de clase que podrían caer a la categoría de posibles amigos y estos eran los hijos de Nana, Fuuta y I-pin, a excepción de Lambo que le caí como patada en el estomago y no entendía como rayo ese niño de 12 años es el amante de su padrino Reborn. Ese tema ya no le importaba mucho, solo tenía en mente cuidar de su madre y conseguir un novio y ese no será piña san. Eso que tenía su ojo puesto en alguien muy interesante.

Tsunayoshi sintió que esa tres semanas eran tan alegres radiantes. Su cuerpo radiaba de pura felicidad al ver su hijo tiene amigos –Reborn se lo dijo- el cual uno no lo conoce porque su lindo bebe quiere que sea un secreto. Lo mejor de esas tres semanas fue el hecho cuando se entero fue a preguntarle su hijo respondió **son amigos quizás ** y otra cosa que la asía muy feliz era que Kyosuke no haya explotado –rabieta/enojo- por seguir siendo el centro de atención de la escuela. Se siente feliz porque su hijo va a buscarla al termino de la clase, este se queda hablando con su superior Hibari Kyoya –entendió que son amigos-. Tsuna se siente tan alegre al tener sus amigos y nuevas amistades a su lado pero sabia bien que tenía secretos con ellos en parte se sentía mal por ellos.

Tsunayoshi al ser miembro del comité disciplinario -obligatorio- tenia que pasar mas tiempo en la escuela, en realizar reportes, firma y supervisar que el presidente coma bien –prepara su almuerzo- y de vez en cuando llamar a una ambulancia por si fuera necesario. Su trabajo no era fácil porque tenia que leer y firmar el papeleo era de terror –son montañas de papel-. De paso tiene que investigar y hacer reporte para su futuro libro, por suerte este fin de semana será el lanzamiento de sus tres novelas.

Reborn disfrutaba hacer la vida imposibles a sus dame alumnos y en especial a su linda sobrina/ahijada a pesar de que este es doncel y decidió seguir las costumbres familiares –el hecho de vestirse como mujer- siempre encuentra un momento para avergonzarla y recordarle cosas de su verdadero ser.

* * *

**Flasback**

* * *

Reborn observaba a Tsuna usar unos pantalones corto negro y una blusa en forma de camisa cuello en v sin mangas color naranja y unas medias largas blancas hasta sus rodillas. Esta llevaba una taza de expreso

- Reborn – entregándole expreso al mencionado una gran sonrisa

- dame Tsuna quita esa sonrisa parecer una esposa entregándole a su esposo una gran noticia

- moe…. Reborn eres malo no soy tu esposa – explico molesto Tsuna

- te acuerdo que no eres mujer dame Tsuna. Solo a un dame se le ocurre nacer enfermo – hablo tono burlón e divertido Reborn

- no soy dame – articulo algo molesta- a demás no fui yo que decidí nacer enferma y mas vestirme como mujer, sabes muy bien que nunca me gusto vestirme de esa forma – había dicho molesta sentándose en uno de los muebles

- dame Tsuna a que viene esa felicidad – ya imaginaba porque su alumna sonreía de esa forma debe ser algo que ha hecho su ahijado

- Kyo kun tiene amigos no es increíble Reborn – comenzó a saltar de alegría enzima del mueble

- dices que no eres chica pero te comportar como una – comento Reborn a ver su ahijada comportarse como una enamorada de secundaria mas bien como una madre

A pesar de que adore molestar a su ahijada y colocarla en situaciones vergonzosa, Reborn tiene un gran aprecio en Tsunayoshi a tal grado que podría defenderla como si fuera su hija.

* * *

**FIN FLASBACK**

* * *

Reborn admite tener cariño y aprecia mucho a su ahijado Kyosuke admitiría que seria el mejor del mundo teniendo el puesto de segundo lugar –siendo Reborn el primero- si no fuera por el complejo de hijo sobre protector, no prestaría mucha atención a su madre sino en su entorno.

Kyosuke y Tsunayoshi habían notado que en esa tres semanas Reborn aparecía muy tarde por la noche, ambos pensaba que estaba en su tiempo de conquista y seducción en jóvenes mujeres y donceles pero para su sorpresa fue mayor al enterarse que su amante actual por un año vive en Namimori y que este es Lambo –tanto madre e hijo pensaron que el fin del mundo llego-. Tsunayoshi y Kyosuke intentaron hablar con Reborn al respecto de salir con alguien mucho menor que él y que podría estar en problema, pero siendo Reborn los ignoro. Reborn alego solo salían y no tenían ninguna actividad física -sexo-solo simple besos con lengua muy calientes algunos manoseos, lo cual deja entender en Tsuna que eso que dijo era mentira.

* * *

**Presente**

* * *

Tsunayoshi observaba la gran pila de papeles para su mala suerte eran dos cansada por tanto firmar que lo único bueno era solo faltaba la mitad, no entendía como su sempai lastima a las personas –mordía hasta la muerte- aquellas almas que no seguían sus leyes. Se sentía alegre que alguien joven como su sempai se preocupe por las leyes de su amada escuela y ciudad, pero triste por las pobres victimas y algo en su corazón la inquietaba mucho por el hecho de que defiende mucho a Namimori.

Ve el reloj son las 3:30 P.M., su hijo debió de salir de la escuela seguramente estará jugando con sus nuevos amigos –primeros amigos-o tal vez entrenando una madre sabe cuando su hijo dice la verdad o miente esperara hasta que Kyosuke se sienta mas cómodo.

Al paso de una hora y treinta minutos después el papeleo termino o tortura, Tsunayoshi estiro sus brazo provocando un sonido al reflexionarlos había estado sentado en el asiento de su superior por mas de una hora y sentía su trasero doler mucho. Escucho unos pasos dirigirse a un lugar y precisamente tocaron la puerta del comité disciplinario. El tacto recibió la puerta era leve pero a la vez fuerte, arreglo un poco para estar decente por la llegada de su lindo bebe.

- adelante –su voz suena cansada, claro paso casi dos horas sentada, firmando y leyendo- Kyo kun

Puerta es abierta de ella se ve a Kyosuke sorprendido, al ver su madre solo sonríe extendiendo sus manos mostrando una canasta, de paso cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

- traje algo para comer mama

Tsuna con dificultad levanto del asiento de su superior dirigiéndose al cuerpo de su hijo Kyosuke el cual recibió un gran abrazo de oso por parte de su madre – Kyo kun eres mi héroe moría de hambre

- mama no exageres, has terminado el papeleo – Kyosuke toma la mano de su madre dirigiéndose a unos de los muebles, ambos sentado

- ahhh… no –suspira de cansancio- no creo que exagere tenia mucha hambre… que has traído Kyo kun – en eso nota como su pequeño abre la canasta sacando de ella una tarta de chocolate, unos _sándwich_ de huevo frito con queso, jamón, tocino, tomate y lechuga, y como bebida un jugo de manzana con menta.

- toma espero que te guste mama – Kyosuke veía a su madre un pequeño sonrojo cosa que dejaba ver a Tsuna que los alimentos colocados en la mesa son preparados por las manos de su lindo bebe

Tsuna solo sonríe toda las cosas preparadas por su hijo son ricas, al probar el emparedado su rostro se ilumino de alegría dejando la con un aire de felicidad agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- soy tan feliz kyo kun sabe rico – alego madre a su hijo

- no tanto como la que preparas mama – pensando que su madre exagera, en eso ve como su padre termina de comer dirigiéndose tomar el jugo de manzana con menta

- moe… Kyo kun ni que fuera para tanto – había dicho Tsuna con un gran puchero adornando su rostro asiéndola ver encantadora

- te aseguro que es mucho mejor que un chef de cinco estrella – Kyosuke desvía su mirada al ver el lindo puchero de su madre lo cual lo apena

Tsuna al ver el pequeño sonrojo de su hijo comienza a reír, la risa de Tsuna fue interrumpida al escuchar la puerta ser abierta mostrando la figura de la máxima autoridad de toda Namimori Hibari Kyoya ambos lo observan como si estuviera analizando un animal salvaje preparado para casar. Hibari no ha dicho nada solo toma asiento en su cómoda silla de escritorio. Tsuna toma uno de las taza en ella con un dibujo de una ave sirviendo café a su superior.

- Hibari sempai, como estuvo su ronda – hablo amablemente Tsuna

- bien – contesto de forma amable. Tomando la taza de café- has terminado el papeleo

- si he terminado de revisar y firmar todo el papeleo. Gusta de comer pastel de chocolate Hibari sempai

- hmnp… - acepto sin mirar el rostro feliz de Tsuna

Kyosuke sabia que Hibari se veía contento o simplemente se relajaba cada vez que observaba a su madre, por suerte le cae bien y no resulta ser una persona depravada con segunda intenciones en contra de su madre. Kyosuke tomo la tarta patio en varios pedazos una para su madre, la otra para Hibari y el resto luego comerá.

- Hibari sempai me preguntaba si usted ira a este lugar – mostrando un cartel donde tiene puesto el lanzamiento de los libros de Kuro Natsume sensei en todas las librerías de Nanimori

- porque crees que iré herbívora – observaba el rostro de Tsuna la ve algo triste

- creí que a Hibari sempai le gustaba leer los libros de detective de sensei – más bien se sentía algo triste por el comentario y siente que no satisface las necesidades de su sempai (N.A: no es nada morboso. Es mercantil me explico si un escritor se entera que su libro no es de agrado para sus lectores se siente deprimido, dicho escritor quiere llenar las perspectiva de sus lectores)

- si me gustan Tsunayoshi –fue obligado a llamarla por su nombre- el problema será los herbívoros

- no entiendo sempai – hablo confundida Tsuna

- Hibari se refiere que odia estar en manadas o en grandes grupo – hablo Kyosuke quitando la duda a su madre

- entonces sempai es como un lobo, me recuerda a ti Kyo kun

Hibari y Kyosuke observaron analizando cada parte del otro no entendía en que rayos ellos dos se parecen, ninguno de los dos miro mal a Tsuna. Hibari vio que estaba asiendo tarde ellos dos no podían estar saliendo tardíamente, aunque Kyosuke sea fuerte sigue siendo un niño con un crecimiento supe desarrollado aun no podía creer de todo que un crío con solo siete años sostuvo una pelea con él.

- Tsunayoshi, mini carnívoro retírense

- se esta siendo tarde sempai. Pase buenas tardes – Tsuna realiza una breve reverencia tomando sus objetos personales

- nos vemos – agito Kyosuke su mano en forma de despedida. Desde que su madre y Hibari entablaron conversación había comenzado a recoger las cosas de la seta

- hmnp – Hibari solo observa como los dos hermanos Sorahime marcha de su oficina, se sentía de una manera extraña al estar con los dos juntos. Primero sentía celos al ver los juntos o compartir las cosas se entendía a la perfección y lo segundo confundía mucho era una mezcla de afecto y cariño algo raro en él.

* * *

**Otro lugar de Nanimori, mas específicamente **

**En una de las terrazas de un hotel **

* * *

Se ve un joven hombre alto de apariencia juvenil, cabello largo hasta los hombros una pequeña coleta en medio de sus oreja y un mechón grande de su cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo completamente. No se distinguía bien su color de piel y cabello por la poca iluminación del lugar solo su ojo derecho de un avellana con tonalidad dorada.

- ahhh… -suspiro el chico- estoy aburrido me pregunto como estarán esos dos

- cariño necesitamos que revises la muestra de tela y busque las medidas de… sucede algo amor – menciono preocupado una voz varonil al parecer un doncel

- nada cariño, solo pienso… manan aire por la medidas y veré las muestras

- esta bien amor, asegúrate de ir abrigado mañana. Metodología dice que será un día muy frío – colocando una manta en los hombros de su pareja y de paso un tierno beso

- lo tendré cariño, así que no te preocupes ve entra te seguiré – dándole una pequeña palmada en su trasero

- oye pervertido – grito el doncel

- jajajaja… solo contigo amor ve entra

En eso el joven observa como su novio desaparece al entrar dentro de la suite, observaba el cielo nocturno de Nanimori entendía porque su querida hermana menor quería vivir hay era un lugar muy bello y tranquilo para una pequeña familia.

- espero que las cosas salgan bien –suspiro cansado, dándole una ultima mirada al hermoso cielo nocturno adentrándose a la suite. No podría estar mucho tiempo fuera seria malo para su salud y estaría en problemas con su pareja

* * *

**Sábado 10:30 A.M **

**Centro de la Ciudad Nanimori **

* * *

Giotto en compañía de Alaude, Mukuro, Chrome, Haru, Takeshi, Hayato y por último Hibari Kyoya. Observaban como todas las librerías de Nanimori son invadidas por jóvenes adolescentes, donceles, hombres y mujeres mayores estaban formando una gran fila, este grupo se encontraba al otro lado de la manzana esperando que esa fila o gran numero de personas (n.a: yo diría gran numero de masa corporales sudorosa) esperando ser atendidos o simplemente diera movimiento de avance para llegar a sus objetivos.

Solo paso tres horas y la fila no parece adelantarse para nada, pero todo se ha dado cuenta que Hibari Kyoya se encontraba en la fila logrando asustar algunos pero aun así no daban ningún paso para avanzar. Pero que nadie había notado es que Hibari Kyoya estaba formando en la fila como una persona normal, este iba vestido pantalón de mezclilla negro, converse blanco con rayas azules, Tshirt morado con un estique de león blanco, chaqueta marrón claro, bufanda e guante cuero negro y una boina gris claro.

Hibari Kyoya fue obligado a ir a la actividad por culpa de su hermano mayor Alaude alegando que enseñaría una foto sumamente vergonzosa de él cuando era pequeño, ante de ser chantajeado por su hermano tuvieron una agradable platica –terminaron destruyendo una parte de la instalaciones estudiantil. Lo cual provocaría mucho papeleo por cual firmar. El cual Hibari no se hará cargo sino su secretaria- al final de dicha conversación Alaude resulto ser el ganador. Kyoya como perdedor tuvo que asistir con los demás herbívoros, el día del lanzamiento de los tres libros de Kuro Natsume. Kyoya había esperado ver a Tsunayoshi formando dicha filas.

Para la mala suerte de todos ese día los del metodología pronosticaron hará mucho frío y la temperatura bajara en la tarde a los 25 grado c.

- hahi realmente hace frío desu – hablo Haru intentando calentar sus manos al frotarlas. Haru lleva puesto un Tshirt rosado, un abrigo verde de lana, una bufanda de mucho colores como el arco iris, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unos converse rosado.

- cállate mujer estúpida sino fuera por el frío estuviéramos avanzando – grito Gokudera algo irritado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla gris oscuro casi negro, un Tshirt blanco con rayas rojas formando un extraño símbolo, una chaqueta rojo sangre con un estique impreso de una carabela, unos guantes y bufanda gris, unos converse rojo.

- ma, ma cálmate Gokudera veras que avanzaremos – hablo muy relajado Yamamoto. Llevaba puesto unos pantalón de mezclilla azul, Tshirt gris claro con un dibujo de una golondrina, chaqueta de cuero rojo con cierre, una bufanda raya con blanco y negreo y una gorra blanca con el dibujo de la golondrina.

- chicos cálmense – hablo la dulce de chrome al sentir su primo Kyoya algo irritado. Llevaba puesto un vestido morado claro con encajes negro en forma de flor por enzima de las rodillas, medias largas blanca hasta debajo del vestido, unas botas negras cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla con cierre, una chaqueta marrón oscuro de botones dorados, guantes y bufanda morado oscuro- pensé que Lambo le gustaba leer las novelas de Kuro Natsume sensei

- resulta que tiene una cita con Reborn – Giotto sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al mencionar el nombre de su ex profesor. Llevaba puesto suéter rayas blancas con negro y cuello ancho con cierre, una chaqueta rojo intenso cuello ancho con cuatro botones dorados, bolsillo delantero grandes, el largo de la chaqueta llega hasta sus rodillas. Pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y botas de cuero marrón oscuro – Alaude

- que sucede Giotto – desde que llegaron Alaude se ha mantenido callado, observaba su amigo tenia ambas mejillas rosadas debido al frío. Alaude llevaba puesto un abrigo negro de cierre con capucha con un estique con el dibujo de un ave, un Tshirt gris claro, pantalón de mezclilla marrón oscuro, una botas de cuero negro, guantes y bufanda azul oscuro y una boina gris oscuro con rayones grises.

- porque tuvimos que venir temprano Alaude –suspiro cansado Giotto – tenemos como tres horas esperando

- observa detrás de mi Giotto – observaba su amigo acariciando una de sus mejillas

Giotto no se percato que Alaude acariciaba sus mejillas, pero cuando miro detrás de su amigo se encontró con una gran multitud de personas la cual parecía cruzar la calle y seguir hasta el fondo.

- los demás tiene suerte – lloro internamente Giotto al ver la gran multitud de personas detrás de ellos y mas delante

- kufufufu al parecer ave kun espero ver a Tsunayoshi chan – menciono Mukuro al ver su primo Kyoya algo irritado, lo cual logra molestar un poco mas al no ver su linda presa –entiéndelo esta aburrido-. Mukuro lleva puesto un abrigo negro con capucha con un estique de lechuza impreso color magenta, Tshirt blanco, un cinturón blanco con negro con una hebilla en forma de carabela metal. Un pantalón de mezclilla índigo, unos guantes y bufanda del mismo color que el pantalón.

- herbívoro cabeza de piña, si no te calla te morderé hasta la muerte – estaba apunto de sacar sus tonfas pero había recordado que tuvo que dejarlas en casa

- kufufuf ave kun estas molesto – dijo con burla Mukuro

- ustedes dos – hablo molesto chrome tomando ambas orejas de su primo y hermano la cual estaba en el medio de los dos. – si sigue molestando y pierdo mi oportunidad de obtener los libro de Kuro Natsume sensei, les ira muy mal – la voz de Chrome era de ultra tumba prometiendo dolor y sufrimiento, nadie entendía como rayo Chrome tenia una afición asía el love boy

- hahi a avanzado desu – grito Haru algo contenta al ver que la fila solo dio varios pasos

- ha este paso de tortuga estaremos esperando por años – gritaron al mismo tiempo Gokudera, Giotto ambos cubiertos por un aura depresiva

* * *

**Residencia Sorahime**

* * *

Se ve a Tsuna sentada en unos de los sofá tomando apuntando algo en una libreta, la mesita frente a ella llena de documentos, reportes, informes y notas de policía e detectives a su lado se ve Kyosuke leyendo unos de los reportes al igual que su madre anotaba en otra libreta. Ambos tenían frente de ellos varios platos de comida terminados y jugo de durazno.

- ahh… -suspiro Tsuna- me gustaría tomar té de rosa

- quieres que lo prepare mama – pregunto Kyosuke como todo caballero

- luego cuando terminemos de recolectar la información – suspiro cansada quitándose unos lentes estilo lechuza de montura pasta marrón claro

- crees que deberías de colocar un nuevo personaje como el infórmate de Reborn – refiriéndose al personaje, no su padrino

- seria lo mejor, ya que todos los informantes han resultados muertos o insuficientes para el gusto del personaje principal… aunque Reborn – su padrino- dijo que tiene un infórmate muy capacitado, me gustaría saber como es

- para ser un perfil físico e psicológico para el nuevo personaje – Kyosuke acerco a su madre acariciando cabello

- si ahhh… -suspiro cansada- dejemos esto luego Kyo kun – en ese momento se escucho el ruido de un estomago fuerte- tienes hambre cariño

-si –apenado el pequeño Kyosuke- iré a buscar pastel y té helado – Kyosuke siente la caricias de las mano de su madre en sus mejillas

- te estaré esperando Kyo kun - sonriendo amablemente Tsuna

Kyosuke dejo a su madre sola en la sala descansando, dio una mirada vio que estaba viendo uno de los apuntes organizándolos para que no se pierdan. Kyosuke se acerco a su madre llevando una bandeja con un gran pastel de chocolate, una jarra de té helado y varios vasos, comenzaron a comer hasta que sonó el teléfono. Tsuna acaricio el cabello de su hijo fue atender el teléfono.

- buenos días residencia Sorahime, con quien desea hablar… si soy yo… que sucede Suki nechan… que cuando… entiendo… si te ayudare a buscarlo, no te preocupes. Veras que lo encontraremos… te llamare cuando tenga noticia de él

Tsuna colgó el teléfono suspiro con pesadez. Kyosuke observo la conversación desde su comienzo e final entre su madre y la persona de al lado del aparato. Veía su mama muy preocupada como si algo muy malo sucediera al terminar de hablar decide descubrir lo que sucede.

-sucede algo malo mama – pregunto preocupado Kyosuke a su madre

- Kyo kun ve busca un abrigo y póntelo – Kyosuke solo asintió- tenemos abrigos de invierno de lana para hombres altos

- si madre – confundido aunque se podría imaginar que algo malo sucedía

- Itsuki nichan llego ayer con Suki nechan se hospedan en unos de los hoteles de Nanimori – Tsuna se dirige a un closet buscando ropa de invierno colocándola en un bulto y mantas calientes

- conociéndolo debe estar en algún lugar delirando – colocándose un abrigo, guantes bufanda y una gorra de lana

- si, iremos a buscarlo Suki nechan dijo que los del equipo están ayudando –suspiro cansada acariciando el cabello de su lindo hijo

- dejare la habitación especial encendida – Kyosuke fue corriendo escalera arriba teniendo cuidado en no caerse para no preocupar a su madre

- ve con cuidado Kyo kun – grito Tsuna en la planta de abajo

Tsuna espera pacientemente a su hijo en la entrada de la casa, teniendo un gran bulto en su hombro derecho llenas de mantas, guantes, pañuelos calientes, abrigos y bufandas. En menos de cinco minutos Kyosuke bajo encontrándose afuera con su madre con un bulto.

- Kyo kun se que no quieres sepárate de mi pero... – fue interrumpida por la voz de su hijo

- lo se – dijo algo molesto Kyosuke- cubriremos mas si estamos separados – ya que no desea separarse de su madre podría estar expuesta a pedófilo, depravados

- ve con cuidado Kyo kub – besando ambas mejillas

- lo tendré madre, cuando lo encuentre te llamare mama – Kyosuke dio unos pasos atrás para seguir su camino

- por cierto Kyo kun – grito su madre- pidamos ayuda a ellos

- suena muy buena idea mama – siguió caminando sabia si la ve no la dejaría ir sola

Un minuto paso y en ese momento recordó algo que no había visto en su madre

- mama no olvides – Kyosuke volteo para detener a su madre pero se encontraba bastante lejos suele correr bastante rápido cuando ella siente que sus hermanos o él salen en peligro – espero que no la molesten –suspiro cansado Kyosuke

* * *

**Centro de la Ciudad de**

**Nanimori**

* * *

El grupo de amigos se encontraba aun en la fila de espera para llegar a una de las librerías para obtener los ejemplares de Kuro Natsume. Solo han pasado tres hora mas, la fila sigue avanzando como al paso de una tortuga, lo mas sorprendente o escalofriante es que Hibari Kyoya no ha hecho o dicho nada en cambio Gokudera estaba apunto de explotar. Giotto sentía que si la fila seguía ese rumbo durarían un años o dos esperando.

- siento que esto durara siglos – dijo molesto y cansado Giotto acompañándolo con un aura depresiva

- ma, ma cálmate Giotto llegaremos algún día – sonrío como siempre Yamamoto tan refrescante y despreocupante

- tu idiota de béisbol a caso eres un estúpido no nos hemos movido por seis horas – grito desesperado Gokudera

- oya, oya dejen de gritar, Yamamoto tranquiliza a tu esposa – tono burlón refiriéndose a Gokudera

- cabeza de piña a quien dices esposa, mas de este idiota – grito sonrojado Gokudera

- a ti Hayato chan – sonrío amorosamente Yamamoto alegremente al ver el sonrojo de Gokudera

- parecen contentos chico – intento detener todo el jaleo Giotto con una gran sonrisa mostrando algo siniestro en ella

- que paso con Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana – pregunto Alaude

- hahi Kyoko chan, Hana chan están en el aeropuerto desu

- los hermanos Sasagawa regresan hoy – hablo la tímida Chrome

- ya veo, al parecer todos están ocupados – menciono Yamamoto

- hime sama dijo que no saldría porque Kyosuke sama no tolera el frío mas bien no le gusta – Gokudera usa sus manos despenando su cabello en forma de pulpo

- kufufufu eso a que se debe – se ve la cara de Mukuro algo curiosa seguramente debido al aburrido

- eso no lo se cabeza de piña – recostándose en la pared mirando al frente dando su vista a la calle

- lo he estado pensando donde están los demás chicos – pregunto un curioso Giotto

- mi hermano Asari esta en una cita con G – río Yamamoto al mencionar su hermano mayor y el de Gokudera saliendo, ya se había imaginando él y Hayato saliendo como una pareja

- Lampo esta en con su grupo de fans en una cita – menciono Giotto algo molesto al encontrarse ese grupo de chicas gritando en la mañana en su casa

- Daemon nisama esta con Elena onechan a un viaje romántico – explico Chrome muy ilusionada por dicha cita

- kufufufu al parecer el día de hoy todos tienen citas – menciono algo molesto Mukuro

Todos a excepción de Alaude y Kyoya observan la atmósfera llena de parejas caminando y hasta la misma fila infierna estaba repleta de enamorados abrazados, besándose –besos inocentes- para contrarrestar el Frío de ese día.

- hahi seria hermoso tener novio desu – suspiro Haru ilusionada

- seria tan lindo tener a alquien a tu lado, que te de ese calorcito – explico Chrome suspirandi. Tanto Haru y Chrome tomadas de las manos

- seria lindo – mencionaron ambas al mismo tiempo

- kufufufu eso si que no pasara Nagi chan – menciono Mukuro una forma tétrica nunca dejaría a su linda imouto con un don cualquiera

-ustedes dos – grito Gokudera a Haru y Chrome- mujeres estúpidas deberían buscar idiotas que comprendan ese amor tan raro al yaoi

- ma, ma calmate Gokudera, no es bueno decir ese tipo de cosas a las chicas

- Kufufufu esposo al rescate – tono burlón Mukuro

- tu mal nacido veraz, te convertiré en piña colada – estaba punto saltarle enzima Mukuro hasta sentir que algo o alguien lo detenía con un gran abrazo

- chicos ya cállense, no ven que incomoda los demás – la voz de Giotto era una mezcla de seriedad y una maligna

- ma, ma ya tengo todo tranquilo aquí – menciono Yamamoto muy contento

Todos callaron al sentir la presencia fría seria de Giotto sobre sus cabezas indicando que callaran o simplemente dejen de molestar a las demás personas de la fila. Claro tenia que ver uno que rompería tal regla ya que se encontraba aburrido.

- oya, oya seria genial ver la sonrisa calida de Tsunayoshi cahn, convertiría en vapor este ambiente

- hmnp – esta vez fue Kyoya que pronuncio ese gesto sin darse cuenta

- kufufufu al parecer ave kun, gusta de Tsunayoshi chan – menciono forma de afirmación Mukuro, aunque esto provoco cierta venas en el mencionado y Giotto

- eso no te incumbe Rokudo Spade Mukuro – menciono muy irritado Kyoya el nombre de su primo

- HIME SAMA – grito todo pulmón Gokudera

* * *

Los chicos observaron al otro lado de la acera como una melena larga antigravedad castaña con tonalidad dorada es agitada por el viento y como esta se detiene al escuchar su apodo siendo gritado.

Tsuna había estado recorriendo toda Nanimori, mostrándole a todas las personas fotografía de su hermano mayor solo ha pasado tres horas y todavía no ha encontrado ninguna pista acerca del paradero de su hermano mayor Itsuki. Las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles si no encontraba a su hermano… no debería de pensar de esa forma tan negativa, encontraría a su hermano mayor hasta el fin del mundo. Había preguntado las personas y mostrado una fotografía pero ninguno a quienes preguntaba respondía con un no.

El único lugar que faltaba por recorrer era el centro de Nanimori. Al llegar noto muchas personas formando filas seguramente por sus ejemplares. Tsuna siguió avanzando hasta escuchar un grito como si alguien la llamara por su apodo la única persona que suele llamarla de esa forma es Hayato, ve al otro lado de la calle específicamente en la acera sus amigos y primo. Gokudera agitaba la mano frenéticamente a su lado Yamamoto delante de ellos dos Haru, detrás de Gokudera se encontraba Mukuro, chrome, Kyoya, Giotto y Alaude, pero por extraña razón se sentía muy feliz al ver a Hibari Kyoya.

- Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi – se ve a Hibird volando dirigiéndose a Tsuna

Tsuna escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado por el pequeño Hibird volando dirigiéndose a su hombro, al estar el pequeño canario en su hombro Tsuna solo sonríe acaricia la pequeña cabeza de la mascota de su superior. Antes de cruzar espero que el semáforo este verde para el paso peatona, al llegar al otro lado el grupo queda observándola meno Gokudera.

- sucede algo hime sama – se ve Gokudera preocupado por su amiga

- Haya chan veras Itsuki – su tono de voz era de una gran preocupación

- porque estas vestida así Sorahime Tsunayoshi – la voz de Kyoya sonaba muy molesta una de ultra tumba daba mucho miedo

El cuerpo de Tsuna templo por el miedo provocado por la voz de su superior – así como Hibari sempai

- A caso no te das cuenta Tsu chan hace frío de espanto – grito molesto Giotto al ver que su prima muy despreocupada

- no llevas zapatos – agrego Alaude no entendía a veces a su amigo con la sobre protección que tenia con su prima, que ella haya sido su primer amor era una cosa. Pero son primo Giotto seguía protegiéndola

- kufufufu Tsunayoshi chan no querrás un abrazo – había dicho tono lujurioso Mukuro

Se preguntaran que tipo de ropa lleva puesta Tsunayoshi, resulta que tiene puesto un vestido de verano. El vestido entero pero la parte de arriba es diferente a la de abajo, la de arriba es una blusa de straple estilo en capas y la falda es en globo con un estampado de flores de colores, el vestido en si es amarillo llegaba hasta su entre pierna y llevaba puesta una medias largas negra con rayas blancas hasta sus muslos, como dijo alaude no llevaba puesto los zapatos, guantes, abrigo y bufanda para que la cubra del frío.

- Tsuna chan – hablaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo- quien es Itsuki

- Itsuki es… -fue interrumpida al escuchar la extraña risa Mukuro

- kufufufu a caso Tsunayoshi chan tenia escondido a su novio

- Itsuki es mi hermano mayor – sacando su Mobil – chicos han visto este chicos

Se mostraba la fotografía de un joven de piel clara cabello largo castaño rojizo una pequeña colita y un mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, su único ojo visible es avellana con tonalidad dorada.

- Tsunayoshi – hablo un poco calmado Kyoya al no ver el cuerpo de la chica sufrir de frío aun así no se sentía de todo calmado- que sucede con tu hermano

- veras Hibari sempai esta mañana recibí una llamada por parte de Suki nechan la pareja de mi hermano mayor – la voz de Tsuna sonaba triste

* * *

**Flasback**

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba en casa con Kyosuke realizaban un reporte para su próximo libro detective Kyosuke había ido a la cocina buscar una jarra de té helado y pastel de chocolate, se encontraba comiendo hasta el teléfono sonó.

- buenos días, residencia Sorahime. Con quien desea hablar

- Tsu chan, Tsu chan – la voz del otro lado sonaba alterada como si estuviera lagrimeando- soy Suki

- si soy yo… que sucede Suki nechan – intento estar calmada sentía que algo no andaba bien

- Itsuki esta perdido no lo encuentro Tsu chan – grito desesperado Suki

- que cuando –sentía que esa noticia era bastante mala pensar que su hermano esta por hay perdido que algo malo sucediera con él seria la peor noticia del mundo

- Itsuki fue a buscar unas muestras de unas telas hoy, estamos en Nanimori en un hotel hospedados. Me dijo que me llamaría cuando estuviera en tu casa pero ha pasado cuatro horas desde que desapareció y no toma ninguna de mis llamadas

- entiendo –Tsuna solo podía decir esas palabra había pasado eso hace mucho tiempo y no dejaría que su hermano mayor sucediera nada malo

- Tsu chan no se que hacer, Tsu chan ayúdame

- si te ayudare a buscarlo, no te preocupes. Veras que lo encontraremos – había dicho estas palabras mucha determinación

- Tsu chan gracias, estoy buscándolo con los demás integrantes del trabajo – Suki se sentía muy preocupado y triste

- te llamare cuando tenga noticia de él

- Tsu chan gracias – ambas terminaron conversación

* * *

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

El grupo escucho atentamente la explicación de lo sucedido en esa mañana y como ella estuvo buscando a su hermano mayor por tres horas sin descanso, todo ellos pensaron que debido a eso la pequeña Sorahime olvido olímpicamente llevar algo para cubrirse al pensar en esa persona cosa que molestaba mucho a Kyoya, Mukuro y Giotto.

**- **kufufufu entonces tu hermano mayor esta perdido – maquinando un plan para estar a sola con Tsunayoshi chan así consolarla

- sí – afirmo Tsuna triste

- Tsuna chan – hablo Haru – veras que lo encontraremos

- Tsuna chan queremos ayudarte – agrego Chrome olvidándose el porque están ellos en la fila

- pero acaso ustedes no están….

- hime sama lo importante es ayudarla

- Tsuna que sucede si no encuentras a tu hermano Itsuki – pregunto Yamamoto preocupado por la condición que se encontraba su amiga

- mi hermano mayor Itsuki es extremadamente sensible al frío – agrego muy preocupada ya que desde que comenzó a buscarlo no ha sentido la presencia de su hermano y eso la desespera un poco

- no hay tiempo que perder Tsunayoshi – salio de la fila Kyoya tomando la mano de Tsuna no tenia puesto su guante al pensar dárselo a la chica, pero al tocar su mano la siente muy calidad sentía que esa calidez era algo irreal por el frío que asía en ese momento

- Tsunayoshi nosotros te ayudaremos buscarlo – hablo Alaude saliendo de la fila

- pero ustedes están…

- eso si que no Tsu chan nosotros cuatros te ayudaremos – viendo que Mukuro salía de la fila

- ma, ma descuida Tsuna que vallen Mukuro, Hibari, Alaude y Giotto serán de gran ayuda

- kufufufu Tsunayoshi chan será mejor que use esto – entregando su abrigo pero su sentía mucho celos/envidia al ver las manos de su primo y Tsuna entrelazadas

- estoy bien gracias Mukuro – no acepto ya que vio a su superior con cara te voy a romper si aceptas su abrigo

- Giotto sama déjeme acompañarlos – agrego molesto Gokudera al ver la mano de su mejor amiga garrada de ese idiota de la disciplina apodo que dio a Hibari Kyoya

- Haya chan cuida de las chicas – poniéndole ojito de cachorrito abandonado

- si hime sama – estaba triste por no acompañar a su amiga buscar a su hermano pero no podía desobedecerla

Kyoya jalo la mano de Tsuna para que se moviera había guardado su celular. Los otros tres estaban delante esperando en el cruce peatonal. Tsuna sentía cierta sensación frío pero calida proveniente de la mano de su superior cosa que la asía sentir muy agradable.

A posar su vista al frente todo cambio. Su cuerpo lo sentía muy ligero caminaba como si no hubiera ningún obstáculo en su camino y todo a su alrededor volvió blanco, la presencia de su superior no estaba de frente de ella. No sentía que algo malo pasaba pero esa sensación la había sentido una vez cuando era pequeña, unos ojos tan fríos como iceberg y a la vez tan malignos devoraba todo su ser, alimentándose de su luz. Si seguía en ese estado seguramente preocuparía a sus amigos en ese momento siente que el apretón de mano es mas fuerte y observa el rostro hostil de su superior por extraña razón alegro mucho ver su cara así.

- Tsunayoshi – Tsuna ve el rostro molesto de su superior al parecer el chico estuvo llamándola, lo cual Tsuna no presto atención

- lo siento Hibari sempai, estoy tan preocupada por Itsuki nichan que no preste mucha atención – disculpo amablemente aunque la presencia o mirada que sintió la preocupo mucho – donde están los demás sempai

- nos dividimos –al llegar al otro lado del cruce decidieron dividirse para tomar mas ventaja del terreno- nos encontraremos en media hora en el parque Nanimori

- entiendo sempai, esto donde iremos sempai – ve que se dirigen a un centro comercial

- herbívora si no acepta ponerte algo te morderé hasta la muerte, dejare que tu cara sea desfigurada nadie te reconocerá – la voz de Kyoya era una prometía mucho dolor y sufrimiento con un sabor a maldad

- si sempai – el cuerpo de Tsuna temblaba de miedo no quería que su bebe la viera desfigurada

Tsuna fue arrastrada al centro comercial buscar un abrigo, guantes, bufanda y unos zapatos, de paso cambiar las medias que estaban sucias solo la planta de abajo. Para Tsuna fue muy vergonzoso ver que Hibari Kyoya compre cosas para ella la cual tuvo que aceptar por ser amenazada claro es como ver a Reborn cuando suele salir de esa forma cuando tiene una mayor tolerancia al frío.

* * *

Ha pasado media hora los chicos esperaban en el centro del parque Nanimori, Giotto se sentía mas calmado al ver que Tsuna tiene puesto un abrigo azul cielo, unos guantes y bufanda azul oscuro, unas botines negro y medias largas negra con dibujo de aves amarillas.

- solo nos falta el parque – hablo Alaude al ver su amigo mas tranquilo

- kufufufu por lo que veo nadie encontró nada – observando el cambio de Tsuna- **"**ave kun a hecho un buen trabajo kufufufu**" –**pensó Mukuro al ver la vestimenta

- Tsu chan donde esta Kyosuke – pregunto Giotto al no ver el niño cerca de Tsuna siempre lo había visto los dos juntos

-me llamo hace rato dijo que esta con Suki nechan – agrego Tsuna seguía preocupada por su hermano a no recibir respuestas de su informantes y no poder encontrarlo-

- Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi – Tsuna solo acaricia cabeza de Hibird

- no te preocupes Hibird estoy bien – los chicos a veces se preguntaba como Tsuna entendía a Hibird – solo…

Tsuna iba responder en ese momento escucha el aleteo de unas aves, el sonido de las alas era mas fuerte hasta lograr ver un grupo grande de canarios dirigiéndose a una gran velocidad al grupo específicamente a Tsuna, todos ellos posándose en los brazos extendidos de Tsuna.

-eso es raro, a caso no son canarios salvajes – menciono un sorprendido Giotto

- sí lo son – afirmo Kyoya ya que los canarios salvaje no suelen ser muy amistosos con las personas

- entonces han encontrado algo – pregunto Tsuna, todos la ven con cara de rareza. Los pequeños canarios comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo- uno a la vez no los entiendo – espero que uno diera la respuesta- entiendo muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana deben estar cansados hace mucho frío vallan aun lugar seguro – todos los canarios se fueron lejos de ellos- no ha encontrado nada –menciono triste Tsuna

- Tsu chan que fue eso – menciono sorprendido Giotto aunque no es la primera vez que ve a Tsuna hacer ese tipo de cosas

Tsuna observaba como las aves se van a un lugar seguro, posa su vista en Giotto y los demás estaban analizando la situación si seguía así las cosas se pondría mal.

- Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi – Tsuna ve que Hibird esta llamándola indicándole un lugar ella ve una pequeña ave volando su dirección y como esta posa en sus manos

- muchas gracias Hibird, dime pequeña que sucede – la pequeña comenzó hablar agitando sus alas – muchas gracias pequeña –sonriendo amablemente- dime donde esta – espero la respuesta – el camino de los árboles Sakura junto al lago, por favor acompáñame

Tsuna comenzó a correr dirección al lugar donde indicaba las pequeñas aves Hibird y la pequeña canaria, detrás de ellos iba un confundido Giotto y los otros tres seguían sus pasos. Tsuna al dar sus primeros pasos sintió que una barrera o una forma invisible desapareció, comenzó a sentir la presencia de su hermano mayor. Giotto ve como Tsuna saca su teléfono celular marcando un número.

- Kyo kun, si estoy bien dile a Suki nechan he encontrado Itsuki. Estoy con Giotto y los demás, me encuentro en el parque central de Nanimori, estaré saliendo la puerta este. Te estaré esperando Kyo kun – colgando la línea siguió avanzando

- tsu chan como sabes eso – pregunto confundido Giotto

- puedo sentir la presencia de mi hermano mayor cerca, es como GPE natural que posee los miembros de la familia

- kufufufu eso suena muy extraño Tsunayoshi chan, porque no lo usaste desde un principio – pregunto curioso

- algo me impedía usarlo es como si algo interrumpiera la conexión con mi hermano – explico Tsuna algo confundida por lo sucedido

- no creerás que esta muerto Tsunayoshi – pregunto Alaude típica voz

- no esta muerto, Itsuki nichan no lo esta – la voz de Tsuna sonaba mucha determinación

- aun así no explica como sabe donde esta – esta vez fue Kyoya, sentía que Tsuna corría cada vez mas rápido

- Giotto explícale tu - grito Tsuna se encontraba algo lejos de los chicos, por lo menos sabia donde se encontraba el hermano de la chica

- ehhh…. Yo no se nada Tsu chan – grito sorprendido e confundido Giotto

Los cuatro chicos notaron como Tsuna desaparece de su campo de visión y si lograban ver algo de ella era su cabellera. Caminaron cinco minutos hasta encontrar con el camino de los árboles de Sakura cerca de el un lago. En eso notan en el árbol de cerezo mas grande posaban dos cuerpo uno pequeño y el otro mas grande. El mas pequeño era Tsuna intentaba ayudar a su hermano sacando de su bolsa unas mantas, abrigos de inviernos y otras cosas mas para entrar en calor al chico, el cual se encontraba inconciente.

- nichan, nichan –Tsuna lloraba de alegría al encontrar su hermano por suerte respiraba y su temperatura se encontraba cerca de los 30 grados c, intentaba calentar su cuerpo

- Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi chan – gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyoya y Mukuro al ver que Tsuna lloraba al encontrar su hermano pensando que podría estar muerto

- como esta él, Tsu chan – grito Giotto al estar cerca de su prima

- solo esta durmiendo – secándose las lagrimas ve a Mukuro y superior suspirar debido que pensaron que el chico estaba muerto- debo subir su temperatura corporal – tomando unos pañuelos caliente colocándolo en frente, cuello y brazos había notado que el abrigo que siempre usa su hermano no lo tenia puesto

- Tsunayoshi –llamando atención de la chica- apártate ayudaremos llevarlo – hablo Alaude tono autoridad apartando la chica

Mukuro, Kyoya y Alaude ayudaron llevar el cuerpo de Itsuki mientras que Giotto acompañaba a Tsuna la cual estaba muy preocupada junto a los canarios. Los chicos que cargaban el cuerpo del hermano de Tsuna pensaron que iba ser pesado ya que tiene la misma altura que Asari, resultaba ser algo ligero para su tamaño. Al llegar a la puerta este el grupo observaron una Kia Sorento 2014 azul marino, Tsuna se adelanto en abriendo la puerta trasera para que los chicos entren el cuerpo de su hermano, al mismo tiempo los demás entran al coche.

- Suki nechan dirígete a mi casa - exigió Tsuna

- entendido… amárense bien chicos – Suki quito el freno acelerando, imagínense que conducía como Reborn

- porque estas vestida así, por cierto olvidaste los zapatos – Kyosuke hablo a su madre en su oreja ya que ambos estaban sentado en el asiento del copiloto y los demás atrás

- de la misma forma que su hijo le hablo ella lo hizo – sempai me ordeno –mas bien la amenazo- ponerme esto y

- te sentiste incomoda cuando te compro la ropa – sabia que su madre se sentía incomoda cuando entraba en una tienda de ropa solo para mujeres

- sí kyo kun – respondió muy avergonzada Tsuna

* * *

En menos de diez minutos llegaron a la residencia Sorahime, Tsuna y Kyosuke solo observaron como los chicos ayudaban bajar a Itsuki el cual seguía inconciente. Lo llevaron aun cuarto especial el cual único conoce sobre su existencia son Kyosuke y Reborn, Tsuna no debería de saber sobre su existencia por eso no siguió el grupo comandado por su pequeño bebe. Por eso Giotto se quedo a su lado, Tsuna cerro la puerta tomando el abrigo de su primo y de ella colocándolo en un pechero. Al poco rato Alaude, Mukuro, Kyoya y Kyosuke –Suki se quedo a cuidar de su pareja- bajaron entregaron sus abrigos para no sentir mucho calor, todos tomaron asientos observaban un grupo de cajas llenas de documentos y papeles.

- muchas gracias por la ayuda – Tsuna da mucha reverencia a los chicos – por favor siéntese cómodos

- kufufufu por ti Tsunayoshi chan – tomando su mano- una estrella bajaría, aunque su luz seria opacada por la tuya

Kyosuke aleja la mano de su madre al ser apunto de ser besada por esa boca sucia de Mukuro – piña san no sabia que fueras tan cursi

- kufufufu no sabia que fueras tan celoso con tu hermana Kyosuke – menciono algo molesto Mukuro al ver que su oportunidad fue arrebatada, en cambio Kyosuke estaba molesto porque lo confundiera su relación con su madre

- esto Tsu chan que todo esto – Giotto comienza a señalar el papeleo dentro de las cajas

- es el reporte y documentos de los casos de Reborn – menciono como si nada

- explícate herbívora – exigió Kyoya una respuesta

- ehhh!... – Tsuna estaba confundida explicar que

- quiere saber porque lo tenemos – se ve Kyosuke junto a su madre acomodando los archivos que no se encontraban aun en cajas

- Reborn los trajo dijo algo acerca de mala clasificación y pésimo reporte – recordando el porque Reborn siempre la llevaba a todos sus caso cuando era mas pequeña

- padrino confía en nosotros por eso los trae para que los organicemos – recordando que paso por lo mismo que su madre

- desean tomar té y pastel – menciono Tsuna al ver que su hijo acaricia su mano una forma de indicación de tener hambre

- si muchas gracias Tsu chan – agradeció Giotto tenia mucha hambre

- kufufufu será un placer comer algo preparado por ti Tsu chan – agrego Mukuro observando la mirada de Tsuna

- hmnp… - ambos Hibari, aunque Kyoya miraba con cara pura molestia en Mukuro al intenta seducir su herbívora

Tsuna se dirigió a la cocina preparar té helado y buscar la otra tartaleta que había preparado en la mañana, acompañada de las dos pequeñas aves. Kyosuke observaba los chicos sentado en un sofá rojo de una pieza.

- que quieren saber – pregunto Kyosuke había notado que los chicos querían preguntarle algo a su madre pero no encontraba el mejor momento para sacar sus dudas

- bueno – hablo Giotto primero estaba sorprendido que Kyosuke o Satanás haya dado cuenta- me he preguntado porque Tsu chan puede comunicarse con los animales, no solo Tsu chan también los demás miembros de tu familia Kyosuke –observo detrás de el antes de pronunciar ese apodo no quería ser regañado por su prima

- quien mas lo sabe – pregunto de nuevo Kyosuke para nada molesto o sorprendido por la pregunta

- kufufufufu no pareces sorprendido Kyosuke – esto llamo atención de Mukuro

- bueno verán no todos pueden ver que nosotros los miembros de la familia Sorahime puede comunicarse con los animales – explico Kyosuke observando que todos estaban sorprendidos algunos no tanto

- a que se debe eso – pregunto Alaude

- se debe a que si ustedes cuatro lo vieron es porque tiene una habilidad, agilidad o poder especial que permita ver lo

- el primer día de clase Tsunayoshi – explico Kyoya- me pregunto si podría alimentar a Hibird

- que tiene de malo – pregunto Giotto dudoso

- kufufufu el como Tsunayoshi chan descubrió el nombre de la mascota de ave kun

- ese fue el momento que te diste cuenta que ella podría hablar con Hibird – pregunto Kyosuke ignorando la pregunta de Giotto y la respuesta de piña san

- sí – afirmo Kyoya- luego de eso ella ha estado con Hibird hablando

- hoy demostró delante de nosotros cuatro que puede entender muy bien el idioma de los canarios – explico Alaude

Se prolongo un silencio algo incomodo, Kyosuke observo la cocina y luego a los invitados suspiro calmadamente decidió preguntar algo que siempre ha molestado mucho.

- a caso ustedes nos verán como unos fenómenos – pregunto algo irritado Kyosuke por la pregunta

- no –respondió Giotto sintiéndose algo ofendido- solo algo sorprendido, hablando por todos no lo vemos de esa manera Kyosuke

- es una habilidad – explico Tsuna con una bandeja a mano las dos pequeñas avecillas quedaron en la cocinan comiendo galletas. Tsuna tenía en sus manos una bandeja con pasteles y la otra la llevaba Kyosuke al ver que su madre llevaba ambas bandeja procurando que no caiga o saliera lastimada

Tsuna al tener ambas bandejas en la mesita comenzó a repartir los platos con un trozo de pastel y dejando los vasos servidos para que sus invitados tomaran cuando guste. Se sienta en el sofá roja al lado de su hijo.

- una habilidad, solo los miembros Sorahime posee – Kyosuke toma la mano de su madre enseñar de apoyo- es hereditaria – acariciando el cabello de su hijo

- dicha habilidad suele ser un problema, sino se realiza antes de los cinco años. Si un miembro de la familia no ha realizado un lazo de amistad con un animal – explico Kyosuke algo molesto

- kufufufu a que te refieres Kyosuke – esta vez mas curioso Mukuro

- antes de cumplir los cinco años se nos da la misión de buscar nuestro lazo de amistad con un animal. Todos los miembros de la familia Sorahime debe formar un lazo de amistad con un animal diferente a los demás de la familia –explico Kyosuke mientras que su madre acaricia su cabello

- que sucede si ese lazo no se forma – pregunto Kyoya

- ese es el problema – siguió Kyosuke

- puede que suceda algo malo – menciono Tsuna- pero solo depende de ellos. Que dicha persona que no haya formado ese lazo es exiliado de la familia estaría lejos de toda comunicación humana y animal

- quiere decir que dejaran de hablar, simplemente tomaran votos de silencio o será encerrado por traición a la familia – se veía Kyosuke molesto y su madre triste

- Tsu chan, Kyosuke a que se refieren – grito Giotto algo exaltado- a caso ustedes los encierran como si fueran animales, no piensan en sus sentimientos – llamando la atención de los chicos provocando en Kyosuke lo mire con cierta molestia al ver su madre triste casi a punto de comenzar a llorar

En ese momento Giotto estaba de pie observando a su prima llorando y como Kyosuke lo mira con cierto odio. Giotto se dio cuenta que había dicho algo mal, que al ver su prima llorar causaba un gran dolor en su pecho, pero unos pasos llamo su atención. Estos pasos eran de una persona bajando las escaleras y como el grupo comenzó a sentir un aura oscura casi maligna dirigiéndose al cuerpo de Giotto y de frente de ellos con una mirada de odio posándose en los chicos dio acto de aparición Sorahime Itsuki.

- mi nombre es Sorahime Itsuki – Itsuki se presento por mera cortesía ya que estaba en casa de su hermana debía seguir sus regla – que han hecho con mi hermana y sobrino

Esto llamo la atención de los chicos no se supone que Kyosuke es su hermano – tío Itsuki cálmate Sawada Ieyasu solo esta confundido acerca de la explicación de la habilidad de la familia – explico Kyosuke intentando calmar a su madre y de paso a su tío – donde esta Suki nechan

- esta durmiendo… - logrando calmarse al abrazar a su hermana acariciando su cabello, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su sobrino y Tsuna en sus piernas- todo esta bien Tsu chan no debes culparte por personas que no se merecen

- pero nichan – seguía sollozando Tsuna sintiendo las caricias de parte de su hermano e hijo

- recuerda Tsu chan esas personas solo querían traer desgracias a nosotros por eso no debes sentirte mal por sus castigo – intento consolar mas su hermana- anda no te sientas mal Haras llorar Kyosuke

Giotto ve como Tsuna deja de llorar al ver el rostro triste de Kyosuke y como ella comienza abrazar a su pequeño con mucho amor devoción, prometiendo que no la vera llorando otra vez. Giotto ahora se sentía el malo de la telenovela como un gran idiota se acerco a sus primos asiendo varias reverencias.

- lo siento mucho yo…

- los castigos para los traidores se debía a que la familia iba ser exhibida como conejillos de indias para utilizarlos como experimentos de pruebas crear supe humanos algo así – dijo molesto Itsuki- ellos nos traicionaron por el hecho de no obtener dicha habilidad

- pero no todos son traidores, deciden vivir fuera de nuestra sociedad por voluntad propia – esta vez fue Kyosuke al ver su madre tranquila

- yo lo siento mucho Tsu chan, Kyosuke no sabia – había dicho muy apenado Giotto al ver hecho sufrir a su prima

- es un secreto de familia nadie debía enterarse – agrego Tsuna – no te sientas mal Giotto san

- kufufufu al parecer esconde algo mas verdad Sorahime Itsuki – pregunto curioso Mukuro

- wao Tsu chan has encontrado espécimen bastantes interesantes – agrego algo molesto e interesado Itsuki

- por favor tío Itsuki deja de hablar de esa forma – tono molesto Kyosuke

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, Tsuna fue a ver de quien se trataba los invitados. Un minuto después en la sala Itsuki tomaba las medidas a su linda Imouto, en el medio de la sala se puede observar un Gokudera molesto, Chrome y Haru siendo rodeadas por un aura depresiva muy oscura y la sonrisa de soy idiota de Yamamoto.

- chicos que sucede – pregunto preocupado Giotto

- Kufufufu que hicieron con Nagi chan Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato – Mukuro sacaba su tridente como arte de magia

- nada de pelea – fulmino con la mirada Kyosuke una que prometía mucho dolor

-ma, ma cálmate Mukuro nadie a hecho nada con Chrome… verán lo que paso fue…

- esos desgraciados – grito Gokudera al interrumpir Yamamoto

- Haya chan – sonrío muy amablemente Tsuna con un aura de flores resplandeciente

Gokudera comenzó a sudar frío al ver esa aura resplandeciente y esa hermosa sonrisa angelical, inicios de que si dice algo malo será castigado y lo mejor seria disculparse lo mas rápido que podía – lo siento mucho hime sama – grito Gokudera todo temeroso- no diré nada vulgar o hiriente dentro de sus dominios

- wao veo que ese trauma que provocaste en Gokudera sigue intacto – hablo Itsuki sin prestar mucha atención por lo dicho

- chicos que paso, porque las chicas están así y porque no tienen los ejemplares – pregunto otra vez Giotto, aunque le llamaba mucho la atención preguntar acerca de lo dicho por su primo Itsuki

- eso iba a contar – explico Yamamoto al intentar tranquilizar su amigo

* * *

**Flasback **

* * *

Luego que Mukuro, Kyoya, Giotto y Alaude acompañaron a Tsunayoshi en busca de su hermano. Los dos chicos y chicas esperaron pacientemente que la fila diera señal de movimiento, 15 minutos después la fila tomo un ritmo mas rápido iluminando los ojos de nuestros protagonistas. Solo ha pasado una hora desde que la fila a comenzado avanzar mas rápido, para el grupo solo faltaba poco pasos para llegar a la entrada de unas de la librerías hasta que llego uno de los empleados con un alta voz para anunciar cierto mensaje o noticia para nada agradable.

Queridos clientes agradecemos sus esfuerzos para venir y apoyar el lanzamiento de los nuevos ejemplares de Kuro Natsume sensei –la voz de la joven se sentía algo temerosa. Comenzó a respirar profundamente luego a exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas pesado- sentimos mucho la espera, pero los ejemplares han culminados –quiso decir termina morón o no hay mas libros- pero mañana vendrán mas ejemplares

La joven empleada observo como todas las personas encontraba en estado de shock, algunos mostraban un aura maligna, otros depresiva. Se armo un caos las mujeres y donceles solo gritaban molestos, los hombres estaban siendo golpeados por sus amantes/novias. Los demás solo corrían por no ser lastimados por un grupo grande de personas que llevaban gas de pimientas y otros objetos para uso de defensa personal. La policía había sido llamada para detener todo ese lío pero no fueron de gran ayuda al ver que objetos, basura estaban siendo utilizado como armas.

El grupo decidió ir se a casa de Tsuna antes de formar parte de ese caos y estar preso en la comisaría de Nanimori, de paso ver si encontraron al hermano de Tsunayoshi. En el camino Gokudera gritaba a lo cuatro viento miles de errores y maldiciones a los empleados, Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos mientras que chrome y Haru lloraban a mares por no obtener sus amados libros.

* * *

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

Mukuro, Kyoya solo observaban como realizaban las medidas a Tsuna, la cual estaba algo avergonzada al tener la atención de Mukuro y su superior –esta ultima la ponía mas nerviosa- desde un principio no habían atendido la historia de Yamamoto al estar pendiente de Tsunayoshi. Itsuki solo reía internamente al ver dos personas interesante en cambio Giotto se veía igual o peor que las chicas, Alaude su lado intentaba consolarlo mientras que Kyosuke solo reía aunque esto no se mostraba en su rostro. Las chicas se encontraba sentadas en un sofá de cuatro pieza tomando té helado –gracias a Kyosuke- y Yamamoto tomaba la bebida observando como su amigo Gokudera estaba siendo rodeado por la misma aura que las chicas y Giotto.

- no has olvidado algo – menciono Kyosuke a su madre

- algo como que Kyo kun – Tsuna no recordaba al ver olvidado algo importante en eso ve su hermano terminar de tomar las medidas

- has olvidado a Kuro y Nai – refiriéndose a Kuro Natsume- aquel regalo

- chicos vengo un momento – marcho Tsuna a la planta de arriba

- yo... – Kyosuke fue interrumpido al sentir una mano en su hombro izquierdo- tío Itsuki

- es tú turno – sonrío su tío- Kyosuke

- puedes esperar tío Itsuki – menciono Kyosuke molesto con su tío

- Suki debió de estar despertando, descuida él ayudara a Tsu chan – respondió sabia que su sobrino se preocupa mucho por su madre

Los chicos se mostraban confundidos desde un principio pensaron que Kyosuke era el hermano menor de la familia Sorahime y resulta que es hijo de uno de los hermanos de Tsuna, que este es su sobrino.

- sí Kyosuke es mi sobrino – afirmo Itsuki al ver las caras de sorpresa de los chicos menos del chico cabeza de piña y los dos sin sonrisa –Alaude y Kyoya-

- Hahi entonces no son hermanos desu

- no, para nada Kyosuke se parece a su madre físicamente – sonrío Itsuki tomando las medidas de su lindo sobrino el cual estaba incomodo- ustedes son las amigas de Tsu chan

- hai mi nombre es Miura Haru desu

- Rokudo Spade Chrome – algo tímida

- Sorahime Itsuki soy el cuarto hermano mayor de Tsu chan y tío de este demonio – antes de decir esa palabra miro atrás para que su hermana no lo escuchara

Se escucha unos pasos bajando las escaleras, hasta llegar a la planta de abajo dejando unos objetos en el suelo que parecían una pila de libros cubierto por papel y luego de dejar las cosas subían de nuevo realizando la misma acción dos veces. Kyosuke observaba a su madre y Suki bajar las escaleras teniendo en cuenta que nada malo sucediera con ella, por suerte fue liberado fue ayudar a su mama.

- siento la tardanza – se veía a Tsuna llevando dicho objeto y detrás de ella iba un joven apuesto doncel – el es Suki

- Nakamura Suki – es un joven alto de la misma altura que Giotto cabello corto peinado a su lado derecho, flequillo cubre casi su ojo derecho de un negro intenso, ojos rojos pequeños como la sangre, piel casi bronceada suave. Boca y nariz pequeña. Lleva puesto pantalón de mezclilla negro, Tshirt marrón oscuro y una camisa manga larga transparente – soy la pareja de este idiota, gracias por encontrarlo – llevaba en sus manos dos pilas libros

- oye, Suki – grito molesto Itsuki tenia dos de los objetos en sus brazos y a su lado su sobrino llevaba una

- jajaja… solo bromeo amor – colocando los libros en la mesita, abrazando su novio los demas ignoraba ese hecho

- termina con esto tío Itsuki – dijo molesto Kyosuke

- ya casi terminamos Kyosuke –suspiro cansado al ver la cara de aburrido de su lindo sobrino

- Tsunayoshi que es eso – pregunto Kyoya al ver una gran sonrisa en Tsuna

- esto es un regalo de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda recibida en estas semanas – menciono Tsuna algo avergonzada

- es algo que decidimos hacer Tsu chan – Giotto acaricio el cabello de Tsuna avergonzándola un poco pero en eso Giotto siente que su mano es tomada por dos mano la de Kyosuke y Itsuki – sucede algo chicos

- no tienes permitido tocarla – hablaron Itsuki y Kyosuke molestos. Giotto sentía que estaban siendo algo exagerado

- amor, Kyosuke no sean así están incomodando al chico – dijo molesta Suki al ver su novio y sobrino comportándose como dos idiotas

El ambiente se calmo un poco, Tsuna suspiro en eso tomo la mano de su bebe mandándolo asentar en el sofá que compartían.

- chicos que libro iban buscar de Kuro Natsume – pregunto curiosa Tsuna

- nosotras los dos nuevos Love Boy – hablaron Haru y Chrome al mismo tiempo triste al no obtener el nuevo ejemplar de su escritora favorita

- detective – dijo Gokudera molesto al no conseguir el ejemplar

- los tres ejemplares – menciono Yamamoto sin ninguna vergüenza

- Kufufufu lo mismo digo – reía Mukuro con su típica sonrisa aunque algo irritado al no poder conseguir los libros

- detective y cuatro de Love Boy – dijo avergonzado Giotto, dos son para su madre y el restante para él

- los tres ejemplares – mencionaron los dos Hibari al mismo tiempo no tenían ninguna vergüenza que los demás se enteraran que leen esa clase de libros

- kufufufu a que se debe la pregunta Tsunayoshi chan – observándola lujuriosamente a la pobre chica aunque estaba siendo fulminado con la mirada por parte Kyoya su primo, Kyosuke, Giotto y Itsuki

Tsuna, Kyosuke y Itsuki observaron el pasillo que dirige tanto la escalera como la puerta de entrada/salida de ella entro una figura alta como la de Alaude, es un joven apuesto figura delgada piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta el cuello con flequillo cae en su rostro –al estilo de Kaname kuran- ojos filosos avellanas oscuro con tonalidad dorada. Lleva puesto un traje de ejecutivo camisa manga larga blanca el primer botón abierto dejando ver su cuello, un chaleco gris claro de un botón gris con un diseño y a cada lado bolsillo, pantalón de tela de un gris oscuro y cinturón negro. El chico solo sonreía al ver los invitados.

- mi nombre es Sorahime Ren, soy sexto hijo de la familia – sonrío amablemente Ren aunque un poco apartado de los invitados

- hahiii… -grito Haru- eres el hermano de Tsuna chan

- Tsuna chan no sabia que tuvieras hermanos tan guapos – menciono chrome al ver lo guapo se ven los dos hermanos presentes

- tío Ren pensabas que estabas ocupado – menciono Kyosuke

- vine hablar algo importante con Tsu chan – menciono acariciando su cabello – te espero oficina Tsuna chan

- voy, chicos vuelvo un momento Kyo kun encárgate

Tsuna sube a las escalera acompañada por su hermano mayor mientras que los demás observan al chico al igual que su hermana y el otro hermano tenían cierta similitud en los ojos solo que los de Ren son algo frío y oscuro.

- no te molesta que prepare algo para comer para el almuerzo se esta siendo algo tarde Kyosuke – pregunto Suki

- no hay problema Suki nechan – hablo con cierta amabilidad Kyosuke, Suki fue a la cocina preparar el almuerzo detrás lo seguía Itsuki

- Hahi nosotras ayudaremos – Haru y Chrome levantaba de los asiento

- esperen un momento Haru, Chrome – menciono Kyosuke llamando la atención de las chicas – siéntense debo entregarles algo

Kyosuke comenzó a descubrir dichos objetos se encontraban en la mesa para dejar ver su contenido y estos eran los nuevos ejemplares de Kuro Natsume sensei esto dejo a los chicos sorprendidos.

En primer libro que notaron fue **Presidente Sol y su Pequeño Trueno. Primera cita. **El cual cuenta la primera cita de ambos personajes y como terminaron una noche lujuriosa.

El segundo libro es acerca de policía y detectives, **Detective Reborn Darcy. El silenciador. **Un prisionero escapa la máxima prisión de Texas escapa durante un traslado, dejando a sus víctimas con una marca única, coser sus bocas, la UAC sospecha de 'El silenciador'. Envían su mejor agente Reborn en busca de este peligroso hombre.

El tercer libro **Cielo y Nube. Descubriendo sentimientos **es un nuevo Love Boy ha creado Kuro Natsume este cuenta los días de escuela secundaria de un amor entre dos adolescentes completamente diferentes, la nube es un chico solitaria busca pleito adora estar solo pero siente mucho cariño a su amigo de la infancia cielo. Cielo es un chico amable y cariñoso con todo conocido como el popular de su escuela, adora estar todo el tiempo con su amigo de la infancia a pesar de que suele ser una persona muy peligrosa. Ambos pasan momentos cambia día a día sus sentimientos llegando mas que una simple amistad de amigos de infancia.

- esos son… son – Giotto no podía articular ninguna palabra forma correcta al ver los ejemplares

- como –articulo Alaude viendo Giotto no encontraba uso de palabras

- hahi se supone que era hoy su lanzamientos desu – grito sorprendida haru

- kufufufu Miura Haru tiene toda la razón, Kyosuke explícate

- han olvidado algo chicos – menciono Kyosuke

- Kuro Natsume trabaja editorial Sorahime – explico Kyoya

- Suke kun a caso conoces a Kuro Natsume sensei – menciono ilusionada Chrome al igual que Haru esperaban la respuesta del niño

- sí – afirmo Kyosuke claro que conoce ese personaje ficticio si se trata de su madre – todos vieron Sorahime Ren

- si – mencionaron todos preguntándose porque mencionada dicho personaje

- que sucede con Ren hermano de Tsuna – pregunto curioso Yamamoto

- simple respuesta él es editor de Kuro Natsume – menciono otra voz y esta era la de Itsuki cual se sentaba uno de los mueble libres

- Tsu chan pidió a su hermano nos regale los ejemplares – menciono emocionado Giotto

Kyosuke solo afirmo agitando su cabeza en señal de un si – cuando baje agradécelo, por cierto estos libros llegaron en la mañana y por el problema de este – señalando su tío Itsuki – ella olvido olímpicamente los libros

Kyosuke observaba como los chicos toman los libros emocionados y otros no tanto, Haru y Chrome entraron a la cocina ayudar a Suki. Se escucha unos pasos bajar rápidamente las escaleras y luego un gran boom indicando que alguien ha caído de las escaleras, el primero en moverse fue Kyosuke cual tenía cara de preocupación. Fueron ver que paso y se encontraron a Tsuna acostado en el suelo boca arriba intentando incorporarse acariciando su cabeza. Kyosuke preguntaba si dolía algo o tenia un hueso roto y miles de preguntas, de la nada aparecieron Ren e Itsuki cargando a Tsuna como si trataran de llevarla a un lugar.

- estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza – grito algo desesperada Tsuna al ver que su dos hermanos la movía de un lado para otro

- hime sama esta bien – pregunto Hayato muy preocupado

- Ren onisan bájame por favor – dijo Tsuna algo mareada, abrazo su pequeño bebe el cual estaba muy preocupado – estoy bien Kyo kun no te preocupes si

- pero enserio no tienes nada grave – Tsuna veía el dolor de su hijo acaricio su cabello

- búscame una bolsa con hielo, algo de alcohol y vendas – en eso ve que su pequeño fue buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilio y la bolsa con hielo

- Tsunayoshi chan estas bien la caída debió ser dura – menciono cierta preocupación Mukuro

- Tsu chan estas bien – colocando su mano en corona

- itee… -lagrimeo Tsuna- duele Giotto san – en eso siente una bolsa fría- Kyo kun

- si te sigue doliendo iremos al medico – exigió Kyosuke a su madre – no quiero ningún pero

- Kyosuke cálmate – hablo su tío Ren llamando su atención – solo es un pequeño golpe recuerda que ella

- suele caerse mucho – menciono Itsuki- pero aun así la llevaremos al ver un medico

- jajajaja… - ríe Yamamoto – Tsuna tu familia es muy sobre protectora

- porque bajaste de esa forma Sorahime Tsunayoshi – articulo muy molesto Hibari Kyoya

- creo que soy el culpable de que Tsu chan haya caído de las escaleras –menciono un apenado algo distante Ren

- explícate herbívoro – sacando sus tonfas había comprado cuando fue buscar algo de ropa para su presa

- Kyo kun –llamo Tsuna su hijo el cual estaba atendiéndola curando la herida, colocando vendaje – te acuerdas de **Academia Diabólica Love Boy **– uno de los primeros escritos de Tsuna

**- ** sí, lo recuerdo que sucede con ella – menciono Kyosuke olvidándose que se encontraba con otras personas

- Ren onisan dijo que **Academia Diabolica Love Boy** será transmitida a anime – menciono muy emocionada Tsuna olvidándose olímpicamente que sus amigos no sabe acerca de su identidad como escritora

- ehh… enserio Ren – pregunto Itsuki muy feliz por los esfuerzos de sus dos hermanos – vamos a celebrar

- tenemos que celebrar a lo grande Ren, Tsu chan – entro Suki a la sala abrazando a los mencionado aunque Ren se aparto luego del abrazo provocando una risa general por parte de los hermanos, cuñado y sobrino

- kufufufu de que están hablando chicos

- por esconder cosas intangibles serán mordidos hasta la muertes – Kyoya apuntaba sus tonfas a los tres hombres mayores familiares de Tsuna

- Academia Diabólica Love Boy no es uno de los escritos de Kuro Natsume – pregunto Giotto confundido

- ahora que lo dices es cierto Giotto sama – agrego Gokudera

- Tsunayoshi – hablo Alaude- tu eres Kuro Natsume sensei

Giotto, Gokudera, Mukuro y Yamamoto comenzaron a reírse por lo dicho por su amigo aunque Kyoya solo se fijaba en la reacción de su herbívora la cual estaba muy calmada al igual que sus hermanos, sobrino y cuñado. Tsuna sonreía amablemente no que sea un secreto acerca de su trabajo como escritora solo que no habla de ello porque no lo encuentra conveniente,

- como lo sabes Alaude san – pregunto curiosa Tsuna al mismo tiempo afirmando su respuesta

- los libros están firmados – los demás estaban sorprendidos, observan los libros están firmado por la autora – las firmas son iguales solo que la escritura es algo distinta como es esperado siendo la ahijada del bebe

- entonces Tsu chan eres…

- Kuro Natsume sensei – menciono muy alegre Tsuna- mas bien no era un secreto el hecho de ser escritora solo que nunca me vi obligada decir mi identidad

- kufufufu entonces Tsunayoshi chan es toda una pervertida – agrego Mukuro tono burlón

- hime sama –se veía Gokudera llorando a mares- no creo que hime sama sea una pervertida

- kufufufu veremos si entiende esto Tsunayoshi chan **La virginidad es una enfermedad... vacúnate **

Chrome, Haru habían entrado ambas sonrojándose alta punto al escuchar dicha frase, Mukuro solo esperaba la reacción de Tsuna la cual estaba siendo cubriendo sus oreja por parte de su hermano Itsuki y Ren solo cubría las de Kyosuke el cual estaba muy molesto. Kyoya y Alaude estaban preparados para morder hasta la muerte al chico cabeza de piña claro que Giotto no se quedaría atrás, Yamamoto estaba riéndose carcajada fuerte y Gokudera solo veía todo tónico.

Por muy inocente que aparentaba Tsuna, había quitado las manos de su hermano de sus orejas – Mukuro a que te refieres – pregunto inocentemente Tsuna al no entender la frase, llamando la atención de todos no entendía como ella no comprendió esa simple frase

- kufufufu a caso Tsunayoshi chan esta engañándome – Mukuro comienza analizar la mirada de Tsuna la cual era una de inocencia pura, no podía creerlo que veía

Kyosuke sonrío tomando unos lentes los cuales usa su madre para escribir, colocándoselo – oye sabes que piña san dijo **La virginidad es una enfermedad... vacúnate **

**- **ahhh… - dijo en un tono seductor Tsuna- que pena que no sea mi tipo o el tipo de personaje al cual desnudar en una obra, me cae bastante bien – cruzando sus piernas dejándose bastante provocativa sonrojando a los chicos y emocionando cierta forma a las chicas- pareces el tipo de persona al cual caería muy bien el tipo de semental dice a su uke **Qué bonito es el amor cuando tienes a alguien que te "folle" – **en ese momento las cara de todos estaban completamente shock y las chicas sonrojado, Kyosuke decidió quitarle los lentes a su madre, la cual observa a todos confundida – Kyo kun sucede algo. Eh dicho algo malo – había dicho muy asustada Tsuna al ver su bebe

- Nada, solo están pensando en algo, no vas ver la comida debemos atender nuestros invitados

- vengo un momento chicos – menciono la muy inocente de Tsuna fue directo a la cocina

Tsuna entro a la cocina siendo seguida por las miradas de sus amigos, sus hermanos mayores y cuñado fueron tras de ella para ayudarla a colocar la mesa. Kyosuke se quedo observando los chicos los cuales salieron del pequeño shock.

- Tsunayoshi – pregunto Kyoya- nunca se ha comportado así

- solo cuando usa esos lentes esta bajo hipnosis ocultando su lado pervertido – contesta Kyosuke a la pregunta – así que no vuelvan hacer ese tipo de frases o preguntas delante de ella – miro con cara de odio Kyosuke al grupo – por cierto la comida estará lista vamos a comer

Los demás fueron llamados para comer. El almuerzo fue algo extraño ver como Ren e Itsuki peleaban por estar sentado al lado de Tsuna ya que ellos dos nunca quitaría el puesto de su sobrino al lado de su querida madre esa seria un pecado. Al terminar las chicas se enteraron que Tsuna es Kuro Natsume sensei y que debes en cuando ella recibe ayuda de Kyoko, Hana para escribir sus Love Boy.

* * *

La tarde fue entretenida ya que Kyosuke, Alaude, Kyoya y Mukuro decidieron entrenar en el patio trasero, los demás estaban leyendo las novelas –solo Giotto y Hayato-, Ren había ido ya que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer –mas bien se fue por su fobia-. Itsuki al ver dos lindas chicas había pedido que participaran en el desfile de moda que dará en Nanimori ambas muy contentas aceptaron. Yamamoto solo sonreía como idiota al ver la cara de pura emoción de Hayato cada página que leía parecía un niño de cinco años recibiendo un regalo. Suki tomaba las medidas de las chicas en una libreta. En eso Suki recordo que su lindo Novio no ha dicho como se ha perdido.

- cariño dime como te perdiste –menciono muy alegre Suki

- veras fue curioso amor, la verdad nunca me perdí – dijo chistoso mientras tomaba medida de Chrome

- si no estabas perdido como rayos no tomabas el teléfono –apretaba muy fuerte la libreta

- sucede que hay viene lo chistoso amor, luego de ir ver las muestras y comprobar si son altas. Fui dar un paseo al parque Nanimori y un perro se tiro enzima de mi provocando que mi celular cayera al lago intento recuperarlo al obtener mi teléfono resbale y me golpe la cabeza – comenzó a reír Itsuki por su idiotez

- no sabes por la preocupación que pasamos Tsu chan y yo para que vengas tengas que reírte como un gran idiota- Suki toma el cuello de su novio agitándolo de un lado a otro, golpeando su rostro

- Suki no mas – grito desesperado Itsuki

* * *

En cambio Tsuna estaba en el barco tomando aire fresco, su mirada se dirigía al horizonte estaba llena de cierta tristeza que ella misma no comprende. A lo lejos lograba ver una silueta de un hombre cabello corto plateado, sonrisa siniestra.

- porque nos volvemos a encontrar – menciono triste, sintiendo esa mirada triste- no quiero déjame estar con mi hijo – menciono mayor tristeza Tsuna

Pero esa figura solo sonríe mas mostrando una risa maligna, prometiendo algún día buscarla estar a su lado por siempre. Dicha figura desapareció dejando a la muy triste de Tsuna.

- no dejare que me lleves y me apartes de Kyo kun – aunque triste sonrío Tsuna mucha determinación

A pesar de que Tsuna no seguía viendo la figura, ella podría sentir su presencia observándola determinada mente como se la estaba devorando poco a poco cuando era niña. Tsuna intenta quitarse el rastro de lagrimas no quería que sus hermanos, hijo y amigos la vieran triste.

- Reborn ayúdame

* * *

**Sheijo: **Feliz navidad y prospero años nuevo. No sabia como terminar este capitulo bueno así lo dejo espero que le guste. Ya conocimos dos hermanos de Tsuna y descubrieron una parte de sus vieron tuve algunos inconvenientes en publicar, espero que les gustes mucho. Dejen comentarios son una fuerza vital para todo escritor siendo positivos o negativos, cualquier duda por favor solo pregunte. Nos leeremos, chao.


	6. Ten cuidado con los exámenes médicos

**Autora: **Sheijo

**Titulo: **Mi hijo Kyosuke y una Nueva vida

**Pareja principal: **Sawada tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya (1827)

**Pareja secundaria: **Giotto x Alaude, 8059, RL y otras

**Summary: **Sorahime Tsunayoshi es un joven doncel de 16 años desea tener una nueva vida al lado de su hijo y su padrino Reborn. A la tierna edad de ocho años fue secuestrada y posiblemente violada del cual nace su pequeña adoración Kyosuke, un niño que ama a su madre y dará todo por ella.

Espero que les guste, no es mi primera historia, pero si es la primera que publico.

**Género:**Amistad/Familia/Romance/Misterio

**Disclaimer:**KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei

**Advertencia: **Este es un mundo paralelo, si existe Vongola pero esta es una empresa. Participación de la primera generación, Tsuna tiene varios hermanos (por no decir muchos) sobre protectores, por lo cual son de mi propiedad al igual que Kyosuke.

**Aclaraciones: **

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

-aclaraciones-

(Nota del autor)

**La negrita será utilizada para una antigua conversación/ Nombrar uno de los escritos de Tsuna o llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

**Sheijo:** Feliz 2014, pensaba publicar después de 01 de enero pero me vi algo incapaz de hacerlo se debe que no tenia todo el capitulo escrito en Microsoft Word sino en mi libreta de apuntes, cada vez que escribía el dicho capitulo aparecía alguien interrumpiendo mi labor con pizza o era el Internet que me engañaba o mi computadora que me engaño con mi hermana. Espero que le guste este capitulo, chao nos leeremos

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Ten cuidado con los exámenes médicos / **

**Bajo amenaza medica Nanimori ko**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el cuarto hijo de la familia Sorahime Itsuki, al final recibió una reprimenda por parte de su hermana menor Tsuna al enterarse por boca de Suki lo sucedido.

Al llegar la noche Lambo y Reborn dieron su aparición. Reborn ve su ahijado teniendo una agradable pelea con Alaude, Mukuro y Kyoya. Por extraña razón Kyosuke se veía muy irritado por suerte la pelea lo ayudaba mucho a desahogarse de ese mal que atormenta su mente.

Luego Reborn vio a Tsuna en el balcón su mirada fija en el horizonte triste y sus ojos perdidos siendo cubiertos por una expresa niebla como si intentara quitarle un pedazo de su alma. Aquello no paso cuando Tsuna poso su mirada en el cuerpo de su padrino Reborn, como buen tutor padrino Reborn alzo sus brazos al cielo. La sonrisa de Tsuna era una triste comenzó a llorar acataros saltando del balcón cayendo en los fuertes brazo de su padrino solo dejándose llevar por la tristeza dentro de su pecho. Llorando con mayor intensidad sin elevar mucho su voz para no preocupar su hijo.

Lambo estaba que moría de los celos al ver su novio abrazando su ahijada forma posesiva, pero al mirar el rostro serio de su amado con signos de voy a matar al desgraciado que provoco esto miles de veces de una forma muy lenta fría. Lambo comprendió que algo sucedió con Tsuna, fue dulcemente amenazado por su sensual novio en no abrir la boca no decir nada al respecto en especial a Kyosuke. Lambo había visto Kyosuke un poco mas agresivo de lo normal para hacer las cosas mas extrañas no lo ignoro fue a preguntarle como toda persona civilizada donde se encontraba su padrino.

Lambo solo dijo algo temeroso que salio con Tsuna buscar algunas cosas, para él todo eso era irreal ya que Kyosuke lo ignora todo el tiempo. Otra cosa que noto en Kyosuke es que no dejaba de estrujar su ojo derecho como si este doliera mucho o tenia intenciones de arrancárselo.

Todos habían notado que Kyosuke y Tsuna eran más unidos que antes, como si el pequeño tuviera miedo de alejarse de Tsuna nunca perdía vista en su presencia. Como si algo o alguien la alejara de su lado. Si eso pasara Kyosuke mostraría sus colmillos mataría a esa persona por atreverse alejar su madre.

* * *

**PRESENTE **

* * *

Kyosuke se encontraba por desgracia de su vida en una reunión estudiantil con I pin, Lambo y Fuuta todos ellos sentados al lado del joven Sorahime, los demás cuerpo estudiantil. Odiaba mucho estar en la escuela, no estar al lado o pendiente de su madre lo carcomían los nervios. Hace una semana atrás había sentido la presencia enfermiza de su padre biológico ese ser que solo lograba sufrir a su madre cada vez que le daba la gana de saludarla, lo odiaba con todo su corazón.

Kyosuke siente como alguien toca su hombro para que prestara atención lo que dice el director Hibari Fon.

- que pasa Fuuta – miro a su amigo cara de casación y aburrido

- pareces molesto, sucede algo con Tsuna nechan – pregunto curioso Fuuta

- es algo… no se como explicarlo – comento Kyosuke, por extraña razón podía confiar en Fuuta- pero es algo que la involucra a ella y a mi

- Suke san, Fuuta… Fon sensei dirá algo presten atención – hablo I pin llamando atención de los dos chicos

Fuuta y Kyosuke prestaron atención lo que dirá el director Fon a su lado todo los maestros y subdirector que es una mujer hermosa parecida a Luche pero teniendo cabello corto esta era Aria su hermana menor.

- niños mañana no habrá clases debido que llego la revisión medica anual de todos los institutos Nanimori. Todos deben asistir es obligatorio – sentencio Fon a sus alumnos los cuales tenían cara de horror otros de sorpresa

Kyosuke analizaba ese pequeño problema, no podría creer que había olvidado ese detalle y todo por culpa de ese ser. Al sentirse molesto al sentir la presencia de ese ser repulsivo solo lograba perturbarlo mucho. Solo esperaba que nada malo sucediera con su madre, pero se aseguraría cuando termine su revisión iría a rescatar su mama.

- la reunión ha terminado niños pueden retirarse a sus clases – hablo Fon, observa como el cuerpo estudiantil comienzan a marcharse sus hogares solo cuatro no se han movido

El joven director sonrío acercándose a los cuatro niños quienes eran Kyosuke, Fuuta, Lambo este esta por curiosidad y I pin. Kyosuke fulmino con su mirada Fon sensei sin que ninguno de los niños y adulto dieran cuenta Luce encontraba al lado del director.

- niños deberían ir a clase – ordeno dulcemente la maestra Luce

- sucede algo Kyosuke kun – pregunto Fon aunque se imagina el porque la cara de molestia por parte del niño indicaba todo

- prometí a mi madre asistir a todas las reuniones aunque fuera tan insignificante pero… - los tres niños observaba a su amigo, a pesar que tiene poco tiempo conociéndolo a Kyosuke, aun no han visto su madre

- no quieres asistir mañana verdad Kyosuke kun – pregunto su madrina entendía la sobre protección a su madre

- no, pero asistiré luego que me revisen iré a buscarla para estar mas seguro – comento Kyosuke muy decidido

- sucede algo Kyosuke kun – pregunto curioso Fon había notado que el niño se veía muy preocupado por su madre, al igual que Luce y su hermana Aria

Kyosuke aparto del grupo miro el techo – esa presencia sucia ha dado su aparición nos esta vigilando mas bien a ella

El rostro de Luce era de sorpresa, tristeza y cierta molestia ahora tenían claro el porque su ahijado tenia mal humor y la sobre protección a su madre. No era bueno que el niño guardara todo ese dolor al igual su madre, espera que ambos puedan desahogarse ser felices.

En cambio Fon estaba sorprendido por parte de Reborn había enterado que Tsuna puede sentir la presencia de su actor/personaje que la secuestro cuando era pequeña, ahora entendía muy bien porque Kyosuke esta muy molesto por dicho ser; aunque este sea su padre demuestra cierto odio e rincón a su persona.

Lambo, I pin y Fuuta no entendía para nada lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Para los tres niños ver los rostros serio de Luce y Fon era muy extraño ya que son personas son muy alegres, al parecer lo dicho por Kyosuke resulto ser algo muy delicado.

- tenemos que ir a clase – hablo Kyosuke sacando a sus tres amigos de sus pensamientos

- niños nos vemos en el salón, tengo algo importante que hacer – comento Luce marchándose del lugar a su lado seguía Fon

Kyosuke tomo rumbo su salón de clase detrás de él sigue I pin y Fuuta, Lambo tomo otro camino debido que su curso se encontraba en otro edificio.

* * *

Mientras que Luce, Fon junto a Aria se encontraba en la oficina del tres adultos tomaban café pensando que harán por el bienestar de Kyosuke y su madre.

- creo que lo mejor es cuidar y vigilar a Kyosuke – comento Aria observando su hermana y amigo

- primero debemos de hablarlo con Reborn – comento Fon tomando sorbo de café

- hace algunos años había notado que Kyosuke kun puede sentir todo lo que sucede alrededor de Tsu chan, por eso él no puede estar tranquilo cuando sintió la presencia de ese hombre – comento preocupada y triste Luce

Ahora tenían un problema era tener el niño vigilado para que no escape por intentar proteger a su madre y esa era una tarea algo difícil al ser un alumno de Reborn debe tener algunos trucos guardado bajo sus mangas.

* * *

**Nanimori Kotogakko **

* * *

Todo el cuerpo estudiantil incluyendo los maestros, director, subdirector y los miembros comité disciplinario se encontraban en el auditorio para recibir ciertas noticias. Los únicos se encontraba frente a los estudiantes era Kusakabe Tetsuya vicepresidente, Hibari Kyoya presidente y por Sorahime Tsunayoshi secretaria comité disciplinario.

Los chicos observaban a Tsuna como si estuvieran devorando un pedazo de bisté, cosa que molestaba mucho al presidente comité disciplinario Hibari Kyoya.

- estudiantes Nanimori Kotogakko, como secretaria comité disciplinario tengo honor de informales que mañana no habrá clase, pero esto no dejara dicho que no debemos de asistir nuestro querido instituto

Tsuna fue interrumpida al escuchar murmullos por parte del cuerpo estudiantil, pero gracias a cierta aura provoco y una frase congela la sangre al hombre más fuerte.

- por interrumpir discurso secretaria comité disciplinario todos serán mordidos hasta la muerte –sacando sus tonfas todos callaron al ver aura de la máxima autoridad Nami Ko

Tsuna solo sonríe al ver como quedo todo en un silencio sepulcral, suspiro hondo luego exhalo antes de seguir hablando sonriendo a sus compañeros.

- mañana se realizara revisión medica anual, la asistencia es obligatoria. Luego de realizar dicha revisión todos los alumnos serán puesto a prueba su estado físico y al finalizar las pruebas pueden regresar sus hogares, pero si encontramos inconveniente recibirán un castigo – sonrío amablemente Tsuna pero los estudiantes sintieron sus cuerpos siendo apuñalados miles de cuchillos al ver la mirada asesina del presidente comité- el orden para las revisiones serán fáciles, los chicas irán edificio A, los donceles al B y los chicos edificio C, nadie debe entrar a ninguno de los edificio no correspondiente serán castigados

- esto es todo regresen a sus clases – hablo Kusakabe

- Largo – ordeno Hibari al ver que todos los estudiantes fueron como alma que lleva diablo – Tsunayoshi

- si sempai –Tsuna acerca su superior sentía mucha pena al ser la elegida al hablar en publico

- lo has hecho bien, puedes ir directo a clase – antes de irse Kyoya acaricio el cabello de Tsuna luego se fue a descansar

Tetsuya sentía feliz que Hibari Kyoya su amigo haya sido brutalmente golpeado por las flecha del amor mas al ser una persona encantadora y amable como es Sorahime Tsunayoshi.

- Sorahime san, yo me are cargo de todo puede ir a su clase

- pero no necesita ayuda Kusakabe san – pregunto preocupada Tsuna

- No estaré bien, valle a clase Sorahime san

* * *

Tsuna fue a su salón de clase por extraña razón el maestro de turno no se encontraba, vio al fondo aun alarmado/temeroso Gokudera, Yamamoto intentando tranquilizar Hayato, dos amigas de la infancia Kyoko y Hana preocupadas seguramente por el examen medico. Haru, Chrome y Mukuro solo observaban la cara de horror del chico.

- sucede algo chicos – pregunto una curiosa Tsuna sonriente

- yo Tsuna sabes como tranquilizar a Hayato – pregunto un preocupado Yamamoto, el mencionado no ha dicho nada al ser nombrado por su nombre de pila por su amigo

Gokudera abraza a su amiga de la infancia casi en al borde de un colapso mental – hime sama por favor deje que me quede en casa

- haya chan recuerda que es obligatorio la asistencia, pero te aseguro que te estaré acompañando en la revisión. Deberías estar contento que sea en la escuela y no un hospital

- aun así hime sama – se ve Gokudera abrazar cada vez mas a su amiga, como esta intenta consolarlo

- será muy fácil estaré contigo, a demás los del comité seremos los ultimo en ser evaluados – comento feliz Tsuna, ahora que Gokudera lo pensaba su amiga esta en peligro

Este dato tranquilizo mucho a Hana, Kyoko y al mismo Gokudera que descubrió o mejor dicho noto el gran problema que estará su amiga, cuando haya terminado el chaqueo y la prueba irían acompañar a su amiga a su revisión.

- kufufufu me pregunto a que edificio ira Gokudera Hayato – comento curioso Mukuro con cierta burla

- al edificio B – comento Tsuna, provocando un gran sonrojo en el mencionado

- hime sama – grito Gokudera- no debería decir de manera tan indirecta que soy doncel – grito eufórico Gokudera

- hai entonces eres doncel Gokudera san – grito emocionada sorprendida Haru

- no sabias Haru con un rostro afeminado claro que tiene que ser doncel – comento una forma tan descarada Hana

- haya chan no lo dije por ese fin –disculpo Tsuna acariciando el rostro de su amigo- se me hace mas fácil entrar y salir al edificio de los donceles y mujeres – este ultimo lo dijo con pena

- entonces si me caso con Hayato, tendremos hijo – pregunto un curioso y risa de idiota Yamamoto

- idiota béisbol como te atreves – grito todo colorado Gokudera- delante de hime sama

- Yamamoto san, Gokudera san hace linda pareja, que piensa Tsuna chan – pregunto una muy contenta chrome imaginando cosas insanas

- siendo sincera Yamamoto me da mucha confianza para que cuide de Haya chan – confeso la muy alegre Tsuna

- entonces Yamamoto san debe pedirle permiso Tsu chan, para casarse con Gokudera san – comento Kyoko muy ilusionada al imaginar a sus dos amigos casados de blanco y Gokudera en vestido de Novia

- claro que si, Yamamoto san cuida de Haya chan por mi – contesto la muy alegre de Tsuna

- es una promesa Tsuna –tomando en sus brazo el cuerpo de Gokudera el cual hipe ventilando de calor

- que lindo – gritaron Chrome, Hana, Haru y Kyoko

Gokudera desmayo al ver su amiga de la infancia entregándolo como si estuviera casándose. Mukuro solo reía al ver como Tsuna -literalmente- empuja a Gokudera a los brazos de Yamamoto, como si fuera una madre entregando su hijo al altar. En cambio Haru y chrome tomaban foto a la futura pareja de recién casado. Hana y Kyoko aprovecharon que los chicos estaban distraído fueron al baño con Tsuna.

* * *

Estando las tres chicas en el baño, antes de entrar revisaron que nadie estuviera dentro o fuera para que no escuchara su plática.

- tsu chan no crees que es peligroso… - pregunto Kyoko preocupada

- alguien puede descubrir tu secreto – finalizo Haru

- estaré bien, hable con Reborn dijo que va venir mi especialista – explico Tsuna para tranquilizar sus amigas

- si Reborn tomo las cartas bajo sus mangas yo estaré un poco mas segura – aun así se sentía algo inquieta

- Reborn san estará contigo en la revisión Tsu chan – esta vez la voz de Kyoko era algo tranquila

- es lo mas seguro –Tsuna ve sus dos amigas suspirando – **"**aunque dudo de eso**" **– pensó Tsuna sonriendo sus amigas – si eso no sucede, me asegurare que puedan acompañarme

- seria lo mejor Tsu chan/Tsuna

- debemos de ir a clase – comento la alegre de Tsuna tomando las manos de sus amigas dejándola en el medio

Las tres chicas salieron, pero ninguna vio una sombra la observaba y como esta desaparece, este ser tiene una sonrisa calidad. El extraño decidió moverse antes de ser descubierto. Desapareciendo su rostro demostraba cierta tranquilidad al ver cumplido su misión.

* * *

A la hora de la salida Kyosuke había salido temprano para buscar su madre. Al ver su madre salto enzima de ella abrazándola con fuerza, odiaba mucho estar lejos de su mama. Kyosuke se sentía muy inseguro e impotente al no estar al lado de su madre, claro que tal abrazo fue correspondido.

- sales temprano mama – comento feliz Kyosuke

- sucede que hay una reunión, Hibari sempai dijo que podía ir me temprano

- yare, yare no sabia que Suke fuera tan expresivo – comento burlón Lampo al ver la escena tan conmovedora

- a que viene eso vaca mayor san – hablo molesto Kyosuke aun seguía abrazando a su madre

- nufufufu sucede algo Kyosuke, luces molesto – pregunto curioso Daemon

- nada que te incumbe piña san mayor – ignorando la pregunta formulada por Daemon

- Daemon tiene razón luces algo molesto – sentía mucha molestia al ver a su prima y sobrino abrazado como si algo estuviera apunto de separarlos

El grupo de Giotto había notado hace una semana atrás que Kyosuke tenia mal/pésimo humor, cada vez no ve a Tsuna a su lado su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación como si el hecho de dejarla sola para él era un pecado capital o si le quitara su mirada de Tsunayoshi ella desaparecería como si fuera magia.

- Suke kun, Tsuna chan quieren ir a comer crepes – apareció Elena rescatando el día

- por mi esta bien Ele chan – comento alegre Tsuna- Kyo kun

- esta bien, pero sabes bien que no me gusta comer cosas dulce – comento Kyosuke dejando el agarre del abrazo a su madre

En eso las chicas se acercaron al grupo saludando a Elena y los chicos, comentando acerca de ir a comer crepes.

- entonces valles todos – comento alegre de chrome tomando de la mano de Elena

- es mejor relajarnos – esta vez fue Hana al recordar dicho evento de mañana

- deberías de ir y comer pasteles chicas – hablo Kyoko una fanática de los dulces

- hahi mejor vamos comer helados desu… Tsuna chan vamos

- extremo/ al limite – gritaron dos voces conocidas para el grupo. Las cuales corrian como maniáticos dejando un humo blanco detrás de ellos

- al parecer el dúo césped llegaron dar su aparición – comento un molesto G

Delante del grupo pararon de golpe, gracias al humo que lo seguía o que ellos mismo provocaron era cubierto por el. Luego de que el humo haya dispersado dejando ver dos jóvenes.

El primero Sasagawa Knuckle es un joven de piel morena, atlético. Mide 181 cm de altura, su estilo de cabello tiene forma de césped color negro, ojos castaño dorado, edad 19 años. Es el hermano mayor de kyoko y Ryohei, lleva una cura en el punte de su nariz. Lleva puesto ropa deportiva negra con rayas rojas, practica boxeo.

- buenas tardes al limite – grito Knuckle

- lo mismo digo al extremo – grito el otro hermano

Sasagawa Ryohai es el hermano de Kyoko y Knuckle, es el de medio y novio de Hana mejor amiga de la infancia de su hermana. Mide 170 cm de altura, piel morena un poco más clara que la de su hermano, edad 17 años. Practica boxeo al igual que su hermano y es el líder del club de su escuela. Tiene el mismo estilo de peinado que su hermano única diferencia es que este es blanco, tiene una cicatriz ceja derecha, ojos de un gris oscuro, tiene una cura en el puente de su nariz. Lleva puesto el uniforme Nanimori Ko de una forma desarreglada al estar corriendo por toda la ciudad con su hermano.

- quienes son estos – pregunto Kyosuke, claro nunca conoció los hermanos de su tía kyoko

- son los hermanos de Kyoko chan, Knuckle el de cabello negro y Ryohei – contesto Tsuna la duda de su hijo. Tsuna y Kyosuke no tuvieron la oportunidad de ver los dos chicos al estar ocupados

-extremo este es el niño que dio pelea a Hibari, Mukuro – grito Ryohei

- eres fuerte chico – comento knuckle mas calmado que su hermano

- mi nombre es Sorahime Kyosuke – tomando la mano de su madre dispuesto a ir se – vámonos

- chicos vámonos – gritaron Chrome, Haru y Kyoko detrás de ellas se veia a Hana y Elana acariciando sus cabeza por el grito de Ryohei

- lo sentimos mucho chicas pero tenemos una reunión –hablo amablemente Asari

- Suke – grito G al ver que el chico se aparta con Tsuna – tienes que venir con nosotros

- porque y quien lo ordena – pregunto molesto Kyosuke apretando la mano de su madre

- nufufufu eso no lo sabemos, pero Di Vongola es el culpable de tal reunión

- Reborn había dicho que te negarías, sino te decimos que es él causante de la reunión – hablo serio Giotto

- entonces tendré que ir – mostrando su rostro calmado a la vez irritado, en eso siente que su madre hinca a su altura con sus manos acariciando su rostro besando su ojo derecho- mama – en forma de susurro para que nadie escuche

- pórtate bien kyo kun, asegúrate de venir a buscarme – sonrío la dulce madre abrazando su bebe- Kyo kun obedece tus mayores

- ahhh… -suspiro cansado pero mostrando una sonrisa amable su progenitora- lo are pero no con esas personas – defiriéndose a Daemon y Lampo, tal vez Mukuro

- yare, yare no tengo la culpa de que Reborn nos ordene a buscarte m… - Giotto al ver que Lampo iba ser el tabú de los perores errores de su vida

- Giotto san – Tsuna acerca a su primo tomando ambas manos del chico, quitando de la boca de Lampo

- sucede algo Tsu chan – pregunto avergonzado, recibiendo algunas quejas por parte de Lampo

- cuida de Kyo kun – sonrio amablemente Tsuna- procura que no escape

- eh… -contesto Giotto confundido al igual que los otros chicos- si Tsu chan

Kyosuke no respondió por lo dicho por su madre, bien sabía que en cualquier momento en que los chicos quitaran su vista en su persona este escaparía. Kyosuke observa como su madre, sus tías Kyoko y hana hablaban. A su lado chrome, Hana y Elena dirigían a un parque cerca del recinto escolar.

- vámonos – en camino Kyosuke al escuchar la voz de Giotto, este solo espero que el chico se moviera para ir a la oficina comité disciplinario

* * *

Mientras que en la oficina comité disciplinario esperaban Gokudera el cual por extraña razón se veía tranquilo y no gritaba por estar lejos de Tsuna. Yamamoto, Mukuro y los hermanos Hibari Kyoya y Alaude esperaban que los demás integrantes de la reunión aparecieran.

La puerta es abierta dejando ver un cansado Giotto, un irritado Kyosuke, un molesto G, a los extremos Knuckle y Ryohei, a los traviesos Daemon y Lampo, a un relajado sonriente Asari.

- Giotto a que se debe su tardanza – pregunto Alaude sacando sus esposas

- veras Alaude lo que paso fue – la voz de Giotto resonaba muy cansada

- caos… - aparición Reborn entrando por la ventana del comité- veo que todos han llegado – sentándose en el borde de la ventana

- Reborn porque no has llamado – exigió Giotto lo único que quería era ir a casa descansar

Reborn olímpicamente ignoro lo dicho por Giotto, observo a cada uno en especial a su ahijado leyendo su rostro entendió que el chico esta muy molesto al ser apartado al lado de su madre.

- Reborn san, sucede algo con Hime sama – pregunto preocupado Gokudera esto llamo atención del grupo, preocupo a Giotto

- ante d explicar lo que esta pasando – ve todos sentados a excepción de Alaude que esta apoyado en una pared, igual pasa lo mismo con su ahijado pero en la puerta entrada/salida comité- la información no debe salir de esta oficina – observo a todos con su típica sonrisa de asesino a sueldo

La sala quedo un completo silencio hasta que Kyosuke poso su mirada en el cuerpo de su padrino decidiendo hablar.

- piensa hablar acerca de lo ocurrido hace ocho años atrás – pregunto Kyosuke algo tranquilo

- si, hasta lo ocurrido la semana pasada con Tsuna – ve que el rostro de su ahijado algo inquieto pero se relajo en un abrir cerrar de ojo

- que sucede con Tsu chan – pregunto preocupado Giotto

- ante de contar lo ocurrido la semana pasada, debemos escuchar lo que paso hace ocho años atrás – agrego Kyosuke observando los integrantes de la habitación – no interrumpan

Al parecer es un tema algo delicado, todos guardaron silencio. Pero al ver el rostro Gokudera cierta sorpresa, molesta y odio mezclado, lo que escuchara era algo realmente importante.

- hace ocho años atrás, precisamente 14 de octubre Tsunayoshi –muy pocas veces Reborn nombra el nombre de Tsuna eso era raro- fue secuestrada, los motivos de su secuestro sigue siendo desconocido.

- mi familia nunca tuvo enemigos a excepción los traidores, pero estos viven fuera de toda comunicación – comento Kyosuke

- el como la secuestraron sigue siendo un misterio – comento Reborn observando los rostros sorprendidos

Nadie decía nada, solo un silencio incomodo el cual fue roto por un celular. Los chicos observaron como Kyosuke toma su celular, mostrando una suave sonrisa pasaron unos segundo el rostro del chico era uno mas tranquilo. La llamada duro como unos cinco minutos, Kyosuke sabia si decía algo la persona otro lado de la llama se preocuparía por él.

- siento mucho la interrupción – comento educado Kyosuke- desde este punto pueden preguntar

- buen momento para que tu madre interrumpa las olas de pensamientos Suke – comento burlón Reborn

- esta preocupada – comento normal Kyosuke

- ehh… porque dicen que es extraño su secuestro – pregunto Lampo

- fue secuestrada propia recamara nadie entro, salio de ella. Ni siquiera hubo huellas de que alguien estuvo en esa habitación. Toda huella o señal de vida de Tsuna había desaparecido

- bebe – hablo Alaude- por cuanto tiempo estuvo secuestrada

- un mes, aunque suene poco tiempo. No hubo noticias de los secuestradores, ni siguiera una amenaza o pedir dinero para el rescate – explico calmado Kyosuke debido a la llamada

- kufufufu entonces sin pruebas, ni testigo o algún sospechoso como llegaron a recuperar a Tsuna – pregunto Mukuro

Reborn bajo ala de su fedora ocultando su mirada de asesino – no la recuperamos

Eso pequeño detalle sorprendió al grupo, como eso que el mejor detective del mundo no fue que rescato a su ahijada. El mundo estará llegando a su fin o son ellos que no comprende que dichas palabras eran un golpe fuerte para la familia y padrino.

- a clara las cosas bebe – hablo irritado Hibari sentía molestia al estar rodeado por herbívoros y otra enterarse que su presa fue secuestrada, y que Reborn no fue que la rescato

- la devolvieron – respondió Reborn la duda comía los pensamientos de los chicos

- extremo no entiendo nada – comento Ryohei gritando

- como escuchaste cabeza de césped – grito Gokudera por lo idiota de su amigo cabeza de césped- hime sama la devolvieron como si ella se tratara de un objeto

Reborn explico al grupo acerca de cómo fue entregada Tsuna, algunos detalles antes de su secuestro lo cual no fue tomado en cuenta por la policía y acerca de la dichosa carta, que ha puesto los hermanos mayores de Tsuna mas molestos y sobre protectores.

- ahora entiendo porque Suke es tan sobre protector con Tsuna – comento Asari

- entonces ese sujeto esta detrás de Tsuna – esta vez fue Yamamoto

- morderé hasta la muerte ese herbívoro – hablo muy irritado Hibari

- Tsu chan debió sufrir mucho – Giotto sentía mal, su lindo prima debió pasar momento amargos durante su secuestro

- Tsuna nunca supo lo ocurrido en su entorno durante su secuestro – comento cierta forma tranquila Reborn

- nufufufu a caso Tsunayoshi chan estuvo drogada – comento Daemon intrigado

- si, encontraron alto contenido de una sustancia extraña, provocaba profundo sueño. No dañaba el organismo. Duro un tiempo poder despertarse, aun se desconoce dicha sustancia y su procedencia

- entonces que paso la semana pasada con Tsunayoshi – pregunto Alaude

- Tsuna volvió sentir la presencia de su secuestrador – respondió Reborn

- kufufufu al parecer alguien esta preparado para morir

- como esta Tsuna – pregunto G preocupado ahora entendía por que su hermano es sobre protector con su amiga

- por ahora esta bien – contesto Reborn confían en su dame alumna/ahijada ella saldría adelante por su hijo

- esta seguro Reborn – pregunto Knuckle

- ella no paro de llorar cuando lo sintió – comento molesto Kyosuke, observo como Hibari Kyoya apretaba sus mano enseña de molestia

- Sorahime sabe como es el sujeto – pregunto Ryohei

- no, Hime sama solo recuerda su mirada, esencia y color de cabello de ese sujeto, luego de eso nada – hablo frustrado Gokudera

Nuevamente provocando otro silencio, el cual fue roto por Kyosuke choco sus manos siendo observado por el grupo.

- padrino porque solicítate mi presencia – pregunto dudoso el chico

- pensé querías decirles algo a los chicos – comento un divertido Reborn

- ahhhh… -suspiro Kyosuke- pueden cuidarla hasta que termine el chequeo - mas bien quiso decir su chequeo

- al extremo protegeré de mi hermana menor – grito Ryohei todo decidido en proteger su otra hermana

- tu cabeza de césped no grites que no estamos sordos – grito molesto Gokudera y G al mismo tiempo

- me encargare los miembros comité disciplinario la cuiden – comento Hibari

- estaremos al pendiente de Tsuna, verdad chicos – se veía un feliz Giotto mirando sus amigos

- si/hmnp/kufufu/nufufu – contestaron todos a su forma

* * *

**Mientras tanto parque Nanimori **

* * *

Se encontraban las chicas hablando comiendo crepes con helado, se ve unas sonriente Kyoko, Haru y Chrome mientras que Tsuna observaba el cielo había presentido que su bebe lucia cada vez mas molesto cuando lo dejo. Decidió apartarse de las chicas para hacer una llamada a su hijo.

- Kyo kun, escucha primero y no responda… se que estas preocupado pero solo escúchame querido, mama te cantara una canción – sonrío al escuchar un reír su bebe al otro lado de la línea sin que los presente lo escuchara

**Kaze no machi he**

**TSUBASA CHRONICLES **

Llévame a la ciudad del viento  
más allá del tiempo.  
Concede el deseo de una blanca flor.

Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos  
y guíame  
a través del largo camino  
hacia dondequiera que estés.

Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa.  
Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser.  
Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad.  
Llévame...

En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando  
llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso  
en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad...

Juntos, podemos superar  
el largo camino,  
más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,  
a la ciudad del viento

** (**N.A: link de la canción watch?v=HZbgzGLq8Ro**)**

Tsuna había sentido que por fin calmo a su hijo le deseo mucha suerte y que cuando termine lo estaría esperando, aunque dure miles de años, Kyosuke lo único que hizo fue reír. Al terminar la llamada fue ver las chicas las cuales sonrieron al verlas preguntaron que paso y ella solo dijo que llamo su pequeño niño para que no entre en rabieta, este comentario provoco una risas por parte de Hana y Kyoko al conocer muy bien su sobrino.

* * *

**Día del examen físico**

* * *

Los miembros comité disciplinario se encargaban de que todos los estudiantes activos encontraran en el recinto escolar. La prueba era fácil un examen físico en el cual el medico estudiara cuerpo de los estudiantes para determinar si el chico/chica tiene o no un problema físico.

A demás de lo tradicional de la observación del cuerpo, sentir si el cuerpo del estudiante para encontrar alguna anomalía, escuchar el ritmo cardíaco y persecución de sonido, generalmente dando golpes suaves en áreas especifica del cuerpo.

Lo peor de todo era la dichosa prueba que todos los estudiantes tenían que practicar luego de haber hecho la revisión. Todos los estudiantes serán impuestos a prueba por unos ejercicios hechos por Reborn. El cual consistía en 100 vueltas corriendo, 50 vuelta caminando, 75 vueltas trotando alrededor de la escuela y 150 larga tijas/reflexión.

Los chicos vieron que todo eso era para matarlos de un paro cardíaco o sobre esfuerzo físico. Por suerte las chicas y donceles tenían que hacer la mitad por algo delicados. Nadie se veía contento al comenzar dichoso examen físico, para luego ir tomar una tortura.

* * *

**Edificio B **

* * *

Se ve aun Gokudera abrazando forma a Tsuna posesivamente a su lado G observaba como su hermano menor hacia el ridículo, no entendía bien su trauma con los médicos, doctores, enfermeras/enfermeros en si todo que tiene que ver con un hospital.

- siento que esto fue mi culpa – comento Tsuna intentando tranquilizar su amigo

- sabes algo al respecto Tsuna – pregunto curioso G

- eso fue hace siete año, cuando Haya chan y yo fuimos al parque de diversión. Ambos nos habíamos comido comida descompuesta –hecha por Bianchi-. Los dos fuimos directos al hospital, en mi caso me callo mal, Hayato se sentía pésimo al ver me en ese estado. Cuando vio los doctores, yo me encontraba en una camilla cerca de un enfermo estaba apunto de dar su ultimo suspiro de vida. Hayato no me veía al estar rodeada por los doctores, enfermeras y enfermeros que intentaba ayudar a mi y al hombre que estaba al lado mío –suspiro la chica cansada tomando aire- luego un medico dijo lo perdimos al paciente Haya chan se puso en pánico pensó que fue yo la que murió, comenzó a hacer un gran alboroto Todos intentaba tranquilizarlo pero no lo lograron, cuando me vio se tranquilizo pero las cosas se puso peor cuando vio que el personal tenia inyecciones para dormirlo y poder atenderlo. – sonrío Tsuna al recordar ese momento, aunque mas bien el trauma de Hayato comenzó cuando su amiga dio inicio al dar luz cosa que no dirá a nadie

- ehhh… entiendo, así fue como comenzó ese problema – G estaba sorprendido

- lo siento – Tsuna se quedo observando el hermano de su amigo, a la vez intentaba tranquilizar Hayato – viniste acompañar Haya chan

- no importa, algo así – comento G mas bien fue cuidar de Tsuna al ver su hermano muy nervioso o temeroso por el chequeo

G observa como Tsuna toma la mano Hayato y como este tiembla entra a una cabina, dentro de ella una cama de hospital, una pesa y otros utensilios médicos.

- lo siento por la espera – hablo una dulce y a la vez varonil voz que para Tsuna se le asía muy conocida

- esa voz es – Tsuna acostó el cuerpo Gokudera – no puede ser

Se ve un joven doncel cabello castaño claro largo hasta la nuca, flequillo largo que enmarcan los lados de su rostro. Tiene ojos verde ancho y piel clara. Su apariencia es de un joven entre los 26 ó 27 años. Lleva puesto una bata de hospital, un T shirt azul, pantalón mezclilla negro, unos zapatos blancos.

- mi nombre es Sorahime Ritsu seré el encar… gado … eh Tsuna chan – articulo sorprendido el chico

- Ritsu nichan, como estas – abrazo Tsuna su cuñado – pero que haces aquí

- Reborn san me llamo dijo que viniera ayudar – sonrío Ritsu al ver su hermana política

- que bien así será mas fácil, Haya chan te acuerdas de Ritsu nichan

- no es el esposo del maniático perro Masamune – comento Hayato

-jajajajajajajaja…. – Rieron Tsuna y Ritsu- eres malo haya chan/Gokudera kun

- Ritsu chan encárgate de Haya chan – se veía a Tsuna salir de la cabina

- pero hime sama, tu rosita ve detrás de hime sama – grito Gokudera a su hermano

- Gokudera kun por favor cálmate, tengo trabajo que hacer

- Tsuna espera – salio G detrás de Tsuna pero al doblar una esquina no la vio ahora se encontrara en problema

* * *

Tsuna salio corriendo lo mas rápido que daba sus piernas, se escondió en los baños de hombres porque fue el primero que vio, para que G no la siguiera y ante de entrar procuro que nadie la viera. Fue simple escondió su presencia humana, para que esconder se de su amigo y los miembros del comité disciplinario que la cuidaba. Había dejado activa su presencia animal así nadie que no sea miembro de su familia no descubrirá donde esta escondida y mucho meno su superior.

Sabia de ante mano que Hibari Ordeno vigilarla –su hijo había dicho que los del comité la cuidaran- por suerte escapo de la vista de sus seguidores. Solo quería estar sola por unos minutos, suspiro cansada sentándose en el escusado.

- porque sucede todo esto – suspiro cansada Tsuna

Siente que alguien entre al baño, Tsuna se asusta. Espero que esa persona salga y poder salir. Pero no imagino que la puerta iba ser brutalmente abierta logrando asustándola lanzar un grito de espanto –cosa que los del edificio no escucho- cerrando sus ojos en el proceso.

Tsuna siente unas calidas manos y un abrazo fuerte al abrir sus ojos solo se sorprendió al ver dos rostros conocidos, sonriéndole amablemente. El rostro de Tsuna era de poema sorprendido (a), alegre y asustado (a) que rayos asía ellos dos en su escuela.

- pero como rayos ustedes dos están aquí – grito sorprendida Tsuna

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

* * *

Todos los chicos y chicas han terminado sus chequeo medico, pero aun así no era el turno para los del comité disciplinario los cuales se encargaban de vigilar el ejercicio especial –impuesto por Reborn-. Por extraña razón Giotto y su grupo junto a Hibari Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto y Gokudera realizaban el último ejercicio que es hacer 150 reflexiones/larga tija. Hasta Kyosuke al parecer tomo el examen físico temprano fue directo a la escuela de su madre, pero al tocar el recinto escolar fue obligado en realizar el ejercicio con el grupo de amigos de su mama.

- como rayos caímos en esto – exclamo Giotto cansado

- quien sabrá – explico calmado Alaude

- porque todos estamos aquí – hablo un exhausto Lampo

- parece que Reborn disfruta esto –menciono un refrescante Asari

- de que hablas Asari, ese demonio disfruta torturarnos – grito un eufórico G, hizo el doble como sus amigos fue cruelmente castigo por Reborn por haber perdido de vista a Tsuna

- al limite este entrenamiento es genial – grito Knuckle

- extremo hermano Knuckle tiene toda la razón – esta vez gritando como loco Ryohei

-ma, ma todos calmémonos – hablo Yamamoto muy tranquilo

- kufufufu como la estará pasando Tsunayoshi chan y Nagi chan

- nufufufu espero que Elena este bien

- Tsunayoshi debe de estar impresionando el ejercicio de las chicas – menciono Kyoya molesto, era el único comité disciplinario que se ha hecho el chequeo medico

- hime sama –lloro grandes cántaro Gokudera- no la he visto desde que me hice el chequeo

- debe de estar ocupada – menciono todo tranquilo Kyosuke

Resulta que el grupo de Giotto junto a Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyosuke han sido los únicos en completar los ejercicios. El grupo se encontraba descansando, aunque en parte querían ver como están las chicas.

- satanas porque estas tan relajado – comento algo dudoso y curioso Giotto

- no lo estoy – contesto Kyosuke tomando un gran sorbo de su botella

- pero si estas fresco como una lechuga – discrimino Lampo al ver la cara de relajado del chico

- no lo estoy. Mas bien estoy preocupado por ella – observo la botella de agua media llena – me preocupa que este sola – mas sus pensamientos decía otra cosa - **"**espero que ese perro y halcón no estén molestándola**" **

- nufufufu escuche que siguen chequeando los de tu escuela Kyosuke

- mi tío fue primero hacerme el chequeo medico – tomando el ultimo sorbo de agua

- Suke kun – una voz dulce y a la vez varonil llamo atención del niño el cual conocía ese tono de voz en cualquier lugar

Todos observaron un castaño corriendo era un doncel muy apuesto, tenia puesto una bata de doctor, acercándose a Kyosuke como este lo abraza un momento pensaron que se trataba de la mama del niño. Pero el rostro de Kyosuke no demostró esa felicidad que había dado al hablar con su mama al otro día. Detrás del doncel caminando con más tranquilidad Reborn, detrás de ellos los seguía algo agitadas las chicas Chrome, Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Elena y vicepresidente Kusakabe Tetsuya.

- suke kun – hablo algo agitado Ritsu

- tío Ritsu sucede algo – ahora entendía porque tenia la cara de póker al ver el doncel

- no he visto a Masa kun y eso me preocupa mucho

-no creo que este cometiendo homicidios – comento tranquilo Kyosuke

- porque se ven así chicos – pregunto Giotto

- Tsu chan, Tsu chan han visto Tsu chan – grito desesperada Kyoko

- Tsuna tiene una hora treinta minutos y 55 segundos perdida – comento Reborn como si nada estuviera pasando

Kyoya al escuchar esa información saco sus tonfas al tener su mano derecha cerca, golpeando al pobre chico lazándolo como a tres metro de distancia de paso rompiendo su barbilla y nariz. Ritsu como doctor fue atender a la pobre victima.

- movilizare los herbívoros para encontrarla – ordeno Hibari a su mano derecha

- no es necesario – dijo Kyosuke tranquilo y como este acaricia su ojo derecho con cierta molestia

- hahi de que hablas Suke kun desu

- Suke kun debemos de buscar a Tsuna chan y tener toda la ayuda posible – hablo Chrome pensando que Kyosuke no quería que nadie buscara su tía

- Kyosuke – hablo Hana, mencionado miraba su tía- no me digas que

- se donde esta, se encuentra en un lugar seguro pero…

- como puedes decir eso tan fácilmente – agrego molesto y sorprendido G

- porque un Sorahime solo encuentra a otro Sorahime – hablo Kyosuke tono normal y alegre

- eso no tiene sentido – hablo Lampo

- ya lo he dicho es el llamado de la sangre

- extremo no entiendo nada – grito confundido Ryohei

- asegúrate de no matar a nadie Suke – hablo Reborn con un expreso en mano, tomándolo como si estuviera en una fiesta o actividad de algún club

El grupo veo como Kyosuke se dirige al edificio B ultimo lugar donde vieron a Tsuna, Ritsu dijo que iría cuando termine de curar al chico herido. Al entrar al lugar siguieron a Kyosuke, subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, luego escucharon voces dos masculina y otra melodiosa a la vez frágil esta era la de Tsunayoshi.

- ya no haga eso – eso si que llamo mucho atención y preocupación del grupo

-pero si te vez muy linda usagi chan – como suele ser llamada poca veces a Tsuna

- ahhh… ahhhh… ahhh – eso parecía gemidos asustando a las pobres almas, otras eran cubierta por un aura maligna llena de sed sangre

- usagi chan tu piel y trasero son tan suaves

- ya basta eso duele – grito molesto Tsuna

Kyoya, Mukuro y Giotto corrieron al lugar donde provenían esas voces, abrieron la puerta e un solo golpe, observando la escena solo los asía hervir de ira. Cual era dicha escena Tsuna se encontraba sentada en las piernas azabache estatura mediana y el otro agarrando sus muñecas de la chica. El rostro de Tsuna era uno muy lacivo muy sonrojado, respiración agitada, labios húmedos y dejando ver su vientre plano, una imagen bastante provocativa.

- por tocar propiedad ajena serán mordidos hasta la muerte – Hibari sacaba sus tonfas

- kufufufu serán enviados a los seis camino del infierno – tomando su tridente en mano alejando a los demás chicos

- por intentar robar la pureza de Tsu chan – la mirada de Giotto surgía un fuego intenso dejando ver sus ojos un naranja puro – los asesinare

- seran arrestados por acoso sexual a menores – menciono Alaude sacando sus esposas

- extremo/al limite serán golpeados por intentar mancillar la pureza de mi hermana – gritaron Ryohei y Knuckle al mismo tiempo

- tenemos mucha diversión verdad G – pregunto Asari a su novio sacando su espada

- claro que si Asari – al lado de su novio mostrando su arco y detrás de ellos las chicas

- yare, yare parecen que vamos a castrar algunos acosadores

- nufufufu será divertido atormentarlos

- ma, ma chicos dejen espacio para los demás – al igual que su hermano Asari Yamamoto saca su espada

- ehhhhhh… – mencionaron el trío confundido. Los dos azabache y Tsuna

Los tres protectores y demás chicos estaba punto lanzarse a los dos pobres almas que osaron tocar a Tsunayoshi. Pero algo no encajaba, Kyosuke se encontraba en el medio evitando tal masacre este se veía mas calmado.

- mini carnívoro apártate – exigió Kyoya – o te morderé hasta la muerte

- Kufufufu al parecer estamos de acuerdo ave kun – Mukuro apuntaba su tridente en el cuerpo de Kyosuke

- Kyosuke no quiero que salgas lastimado, así que apártate – agrego molesto Giotto

- ya terminaron con el chequeo, idiotas pervertidos – sonrío Kyosuke al ver las caras de molestia que tenia ambos azabache o si logro lo que quería

- a quien llamas pervertido e idiota –gritaron ambos chicos molestos- ten mas respecto que somos tus tíos mocoso – gritaron ambos azabache molesto pero sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias

En ese momento el grupo entendió por que Kyosuke se encontraba en el medio de esa masacre era para detenerlos y vieran que ambos azabache tenían al frente eran los hermanos mayores de Tsuna. Los chicos sintieron una atmósfera fría y del cuerpo de Tsuna emergía un aura oscura provocando escalofrió en los cuerpos de Gokudera, Giotto y en los dos azabache una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriendo sus cuerpos. Lo único irreal de esa escena era la radiante sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Tsuna mientras era envuelta por esa aura hostil.

- ne Kyosuke – era raro ver a Tsuna llamar a su hijo por su nombre completo sin ningún sufijo, solo lo asía cuando era regañado o cuando quería un favor de él- puedes casar a los chicos, deseo hablar algo importante con Masamune nisan y luca aniki – sonrío dulcemente la joven madre

- entendido no tardes mucho – a pesar que la puerta estaba rota Kyosuke se las ingenio para cerrar el salón de clase y alejar los chicos de la puerta. Los demás salieron al ver la cara de espanto por parte de Giotto y Gokudera. Los más orgullosos se fueron al ver como Kyosuke le indica que es mejor obedecer, porque si se quedan será malo para su salud mental

Al cerrar la puerta completamente comenzó la orquesta musical de los gritos de terror/horro, algunas cuantas maldiciones por parte de los hombres, suplicas como **Tsu chan lo siento perdóname la vida, no volveré decirle a Kyosuke mocoso u otro sufijo hiriente pero no me mates, Tsu chan no hagas eso, no toques eso me costo 200 dólares, que haces con ese bisturí **y otras cosas mas que podría quitar el orgullo a un escuchaba objetos rompiéndose de la nada atravesando tanto la puerta y pared un bisturí lastimando las mejillas de Daemon y Knuckle.

- wao su puntería a mejorado – comento Kyosuke orgulloso de su madre

- espero que Masa kun, Luca kun este bien – todos observaron al recién llegado

- se los merecen por hacer ese tipo de chequeo tan extraño, tío Ritsu - comento molesto Kyosuke

- Suke kun a que te refieres – pregunto curiosa Elena mientras cura la herida de su novio Daemon

- tío Masamune tiene un extraño habito de oler a las personas – recordando que tenia cierto habito pero no lo expresa mucho como su tío

- pero ese comportamiento es horrible con Tsuna chan y conmigo – sonrío algo avergonzado Ritsu- por cierto mi nombre es Sorahime Ritsu, soy el esposo de Masamune

- nufufufu no me digas que el otro es hermano de Tsunayoshi chan – por suerte los gritos del salón habían sido callado

- Sorahime Luca es el tercer hijo – comento Gokudera molesto- tiene un complejo elevado con hime sama y un gran fetiche con los traseros

- traseros – comentaron todos menos Alaude y Kyoya

Antes de que alguien siguiera preguntando acerca de los extraños que son los hermanos de Tsuna, la puerta fue abierta por Tsunayoshi. La cual tenía poco de sudor en su frente, dejando ver las pobres victimas vendadas desde los pies hasta la cabeza, la cara llena de curas, brazo y pierna rotos, el salón destruido. Lo único intacto de ese salón es la camilla y la puerta que fue milagrosamente arreglada.

- terminaste – pregunto Kyosuke preocupado al ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su madre – sucede algo

- me duele la cabeza, sempai tomare una ducha en las regadera si no le molesta – Hibari solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negación- gracias sempai – Tomando la mano de su hijo tomo camino a las regaderas siendo acompañada por sus amigas. Ritsu se quedo para ver como estaba su esposo y cuñado

Ya dentro los chicos intentaron organizar todo, la situación del lugar era un desastre y ambas victimas estaban vivas por puro milagro o porque Tsuna tenia corazón para no lastimar tan gravedad a sus dos hermanos.

- mi nombre es Sorahime Masamune, soy el hijo mayor de la familia. Diré esto como personas me agradan pero si tienen alguna intención romántica con mi hermana juro que en este momento los castro

Masamune es un joven hombre de 30 años de edad. Mide unos 186 cm es el mas alto de sus hermanos menores siendo el mas pequeño Tsuna. Tiene pelo corto negro pulido con un par de picos/flequillos que sobresalen si rostro. Tiene ojos avellana oscuro, pestaña largas por lo general lleva gafas rectangulares color negro con los extremo redondo, suele usarlas cuando trabaja o conduce. Lleva puesto un T shirt manga larga gris oscuro, pantalón de mezclilla negro y una bata, con sus lentes puesto.

- Sorahime Luca, tercer hijo. Gracias por cuidar de Tsunayoshi chan pero al igual que Masamune no me agradarían si tuvieran motivos románticos con mi hermana menor

Luca es un joven apuesto de 26 años de edad. Piel pálida, pelo negro como el carbón hasta medio que generalmente cubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro y ojos dorados con una breve intensidad avellana. El es alto posee una contextura mediana y es musculoso. Lleva puesto una camisa negra cuello alto tiene los primeros botones abierto mostrando algo de su abdomen bien formado, pantalón gris oscuro ajustado a sus piernas y un pendiente con forma de pequeñas garras.

- dejen ese complejo de hermanos – agrego molesto Ritsu- a este paso Tsuna chan no tendrá novio

- es mejor de esa forma – agregaron ambos hermanos molestos

- ma, ma todos los hermanos de Tsuna son así – pregunto un curioso Yamamoto

- no tienes la menor idea – esta vez fue Gokudera mientras acariciaba su cabello

-kufufufu porque los hermanos Tsunayoshi chan están presente

- nos estamos asegurando – contesto Masamune

- de que herbívoro – Hibari observaba los hermanos de su presa con cierto odio ellos no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirle a él no tener algo serio con ella

- pervertidos, acosadores y revisar si la escuela es un lugar seguro para ella. Pero viendo todo al parecer es un lugar bastante seguro – hablo luca calmado mientras rasca la parte trasera su cabeza

- a caso ustedes tienen planeado llevarse a Tsu chan – hablo Giotto sentía mucha pena a su prima al tener unos hermanos sobre protectores

- Giotto ellos pueden hacerlo, después de todo son sus hermanos –hablo Alaude

- nufufufu aunque no la quiera admitir alondra tiene toda la razón

- yare, yare se debe a que Tsuna es menor de edad – explico Lampo

-ellos no pueden llevarse a hime sama –respondió Gokudera- por dos razones

- cuales son esas dos razones – pregunto Asari observando el semblante serio Gokudera

- la primera Reborn – respondieron ambos hermanos, todos comprendieron bien esa respuesta

- cual es la segunda no debería ser tan importante como la primera – pregunto G sin saber que la segunda era igual de importante

- el estado considera a Tsunayoshi mayor de edad, así que ella no esta bajo nuestro cuidado, pero si debe estar custodiada por Reborn – comento molesto Masamune odiaba y lo repetiría miles de veces que su hermana menor este bajo la tutela de Reborn

- extremo no entiendo nada – grito Ryohei sin entender porque su hermana Tsuna es mayor de estado por el gobierno si tan solo tiene 16 años

- como dijo Ryohei pueden explicarlo – hablo un calmado Knuckle aunque sentía que los hermanos no cooperarían

- no los incumbe – respondió luca sentándose la camilla

- yare, yare eso porque – pregunto curioso Lampo

- lo siento – disculpo Ritsu – pero es un secreto de familia

* * *

**Regaderas escuela Nanimori Ko **

* * *

Elena, Chrome, Haru, Hana, Kyoko y Kyosuke esperaban que Tsuna saliera, tenia por lo menos 15 minutos bañándose. Tsunayoshi sentía como el agua fría cubre todo su cuerpo entero desnudo, procuraba bañarse bien para que su hermano Masamune no la moleste. Sentía dentro de su corazón que debía decirles la verdad a sus nuevas amigas, su intuición decía que podía confiar en ellas.

-Haru chan, Chrome chan, Ele chan puedo preguntarles algo – pregunto una tímida Tsuna

- Tsuna piensa decirles la verdad – pregunto Hana

- sí – sonrojada, Tsuna sentía su cuerpo mas caliente de lo habitual – Kyo kun

- confías en ellas, yo también lo hago – esto llamo atención de las tres mencionadas

- hahi Tsuna chan sucede algo desu

- Tsuna chan no te esfuerces si no quieres decirnos – hablo la tímida Chrome

- dejemos que Tsuna chan hable creo que sentirá mejor – aconsejo Elena sus amigas

- verán si fuera de otra forma me aceptarían, quiero decir si no fuera lo que ven en realidad – pregunto Tsuna cierto siente mucho miedo tal vez sus amigas no aceptaría su verdadera forma, pero su mano se agarrada fuerte mente al ver su pequeño sosteniendo su mano solo sonrío

- hahi Tsuna chan no entiendo que quiere decir nos, pero Tsuna chan siempre será siendo Tsuna chan desu – hablo muy confiada Haru

- Tsuna chan siempre ha sido amable y buena con todos, me gusta ser tu amiga, sin importar como fuera Tsuna chan me encantaría que nunca dejáramos de ser amigas – hablo Chrome tímida mezclada con mucha determinación

- viste Tsu chan no tienes de que preocuparte – hablo Kyoko apoyando sus amigas

- Tsuna hablas el hecho de que realmente eres doncel y no una chica – pregunto contenta Elena mientras que observaba a Kyosuke nada sorprendido pero aun así notando que sostenía la mano de Tsuna

- ehhhhh…. – gritaron Tsuna, Haru y Chrome las tres sorprendidas

- pe…ro….como….lo…sabes…..ele…chan – tartamudeo Tsuna muy nerviosa

- simple tengo conocidos que son donceles, me he acostumbrado a identificarlos – contesto cierta simpleza Elena

- Chrome, Haru y Elena que piensa al respecto – pregunto Hana observando sus amigas

- Hahi Tsuna chan eres doncel desu – grito emocionada Haru

- por que viste de mujer Tsuna chan – pregunto la tímida y confundida Chrome, no le importaba que su amiga sea hombre, pero muy adentro esta muy feliz al ver su sueño cumplido este era ver un doncel vestido de mujer. Por mala suerte sus dos hermanos mayores no eran donceles

- esta enferma – comento molesto Kyosuke, es por el hecho de que su madre este maldecida por la maldición de los gemelos una enfermedad que solo es contraída por gemelos desde la fundación de su familia

- ehhh… enferma – comentaron confundidas Chrome, Elena y Haru

- en mi familia hay una tradición es que si los niños nacen enfermos son obligados llevar cierta tradición familiar. Esta es usar y seguir las costumbres femeninas –vestir como chica, habla como chica, caminar una mujer, hacer las labores caseras y usar cosmético de chica- hasta que cumpla los 18 años –Tsuna sentía que algo no andaba bien con su cuerpo lo siente cada vez mas caliente de lo acostumbrado

Tsuna cierra la regadera espera la respuesta de sus amigas, pero se sentía muy mareada y caliente, apoyo su espada a la pared de la regadera deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar piso. Olvidándose que tenía agarrada la mano de su hijo, Kyosuke al ver el cuerpo de su madre sentada en el piso preocupo. Tsuna siente una mano cálida en su frente, al ver el rostro de su hijo solo sonríe, todo se volvió borroso hasta perder conciencia.

* * *

**Con los chicos**

* * *

Masamune, Ritsu y Luca se encontraba sentados en una camilla, mientras que los demás esperaban las chicas. Mas bien Hibari estaba hay para ver a Tsunayoshi. Reborn había ido alegando que tenía cosas mejores que hacer y que cuidaran de Tsuna e Kyosuke. En el pasillo se escuchaba unos pasos apresurado más bien de una persona corriendo muy rápido, en el medio del grupo aparece una pequeña ráfaga de viento golpeando el suelo. De la nada apareciendo Kyosuke de pie como arte de magia en sus brazos llevaba una sabana envuelta parecía proteger algo dentro de ella.

- Kyosuke – hablo Masamune – que sucede con Tsunayoshi

- ella se desmayo – comento Kyosuke preocupado

- extremo iremos ayudar Sorahime – grito Ryohei

Kyosuke no respondió, luca tomaba el objeto llevaba su sobrino llevándolo a la camilla donde fue despejada por Luca y Ritsu.

- ehh… que haces Masamune – pregunto dudoso Giotto

- cuanto tiempo tiene que se transformo – pregunto Masamune su sobrino ignorando la pregunta de su primo

- dos minutos y contando – contesto Kyosuke

- ehh… de que hablan – pregunto Lambo pensando que los hermanos de Tsuna perdieron la cabeza

- bajare la fiebre – comento Masamune – pero teniendo esta forma será algo difícil de hacer

- de que rayos hablan – grito G al no entender nada

- oye cállate la despertara – hablo molesto Luca aunque hubiera un caos en su propia habitación, su hermana no despertaría al tener un sueño profundo

- de que hablan debemos buscar a Tsuna – comento intrigado Yamamoto

- Tsunayoshi/hime sama esta aquí – comento los tres Sorahime y hasta el mismo Gokudera, confundiendo al grupo

- eh… donde – articularon todos confundidos menos Gokudera

Masamune toma de nuevo dicho objeto, pero esta vez destapando el bulto en sus manos se ve un lindo conejito pelaje castaño claro con tonalidad dorada, ojos cerrados y una encantadora nariz. Era un lindo conejito daban ganas de abrazarlo cosa que pasaba por la mente de Hibari Kyoya.

- kufufufu es un conejo – hablo Mukuro – a caso son ciegos

- que hace un conejo de nieve aquí – pregunto Alaude

- Kyosuke no explícate todo acerca de la habilidad – pregunto Luca su sobrino se entero por medio de Itsuki e Suki

- explicarnos que Herbívoro – tomando sus tonfas golpeando a Luca pero el golpe fue detenido por una mano delgada, Hibari observa la mano era bastante delgada luego ve como su presa siendo cargada desnuda gracias a su larga cabellera ocultaba lo de frente

- Hibari sempai por favor deje que les explica – termino desmayándose Tsuna dejando preocupado y sonrojado los chicos

Masamune tomo la sabana cubriéndola, de paso la re acoto en la camilla. Olvido olímpicamente lo que sucedió ahora lo más importante era atender su hermana menor. Masamune conecto el suero en el antebrazo izquierdo. Gracias al suero este bajara la fiebre a su hermana y cuando despierte tomara medicina, pero primero es asegurar que su cuerpo este caliente.

- nos puede explicar que paso – Pregunto Asari

- saben acerca de nuestra Habilidad – comento Luca mientras veía a Ritsu tomando la mano de Tsuna a su lado Kyosuke acariciando el cabello de su madre

- sí – todos contestaron menos G, Asari, Knuckle, Ryohei y Lampo

- nufufufu que sucede con sus habilidad

- el conejo que vieron y tomo forma humana desde un principio era Tsunayoshi – comento Luca

- nuestra habilidad a demás de entender el dialecto animal, obtener su destreza/cualidad solo con el primer lazo de amistad. También llegamos a transfórmanos en ese animal –solo con el primer amigo

-kufufufu entonces Tsunayoshi chan es una linda usagi chan

- eso explica su resistencia al frío – expreso Kyoya mientras que sus ojo observaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuna

- wao chicos son sorprendentes – comento Knuckle

- yare, yare no sabían que fueran personas tan especiales – veo como Kyosuke lo apuntaba con una pistola si digiera las palabras extraños, anormales o fenómenos

- cuanto tiempo durara Tsu chan durmiendo – pregunto preocupado Giotto a su primo Masamune

- hasta que la fiebre baje y tome su medicina estará bien – comento Masamune tomando la mano de su esposo Ritsu mientras que observa el rostro de su hermana tranquilo

- Kyosuke donde están las chicas – pregunto G al no ver las llegar con el niño

- fueron buscar ropa seca, al entrar la regadera olvido quitársela – respondió Kyosuke cuando recordó el regaño que le dio su mama al ver la mojada con la ropa puesta

- como lo tomaron las chicas – pregunto Alaude

- bien creo – comento Kyosuke algo dudoso, seguía observando el rostro tranquilo de su madre acariciándolo

* * *

**Flasback**

* * *

Kyosuke había visto el rostro sonrojado de su madre rojo no uno de vergüenza o pena entendió que posiblemente su mama debía de tener un resfriado y eso lo preocupa mucho. Al ver el cuerpo de su madre apoyado en la pared sentada en el suelo de la regadera, su corazón solo dio un golpe fuerte temiendo que estuviera gravemente enferma. Coloco su mano en la frente de su madre para comprobar lo que temía. Solo ve a su madre desmayada, como una nube naranja cubre su cuerpo como esta hizo un gran ruido asustando a las chicas.

- hahi que fue ese ruido desu – grito asustada Haru

- nos están atacando – pregunto asustada Chrome

- no creo que sean los enemigos de Hibari o de los demás chicos – respondió una calmada Elena

- Tsu chan estas bien – hablo Kyoko preocupada

- Suke hablas como esta Tsuna – grito preocupada Hana

- tía kyoko, tía Hana – hablo Kyosuke sorprendiendo a las tres chicas pero no a las mencionadas – entrégame esa sabana que esta detrás de Chrome

- esta bien suke kun – Kyoko entrego la dichosa sabana que nadie supo como apareció hay. Seguramente fue obra gracia de Reborn

- sucede algo con Tsuna – pregunto Hana mas cerca al ver el bulto en los brazo de su sobrino, ahora entendía lo que pasaba – llévate la de una vez y dile a tu hermano pervertido que la cure

- entendido, puedes explicarles lo que sucede. Tiene algo de fiebre – contesto su tía Hana al ver las caras confundidas de Haru, Chrome y Elena

- iremos por ropa seca Suke kun – contesto Kyoko

Hana y Kyoko explicaron todo acerca de la habilidad y consecuencia, en cambio Kyosuke fue directo donde se encontraban sus tíos. Había notado su pequeño error a llamar a Kyoko y Hana tías, pero eso no viene al cabo, lo importante era sanar su madre ahora convertida en un lindo conejo de nieve.

* * *

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

- esto – hablo Giotto obteniendo atención de todos

- que sucede Giotto – Alaude observaba muy de cerca ojos azules de su amigo avergonzando al chico

- me preguntaba como Tsu chan se transformo – desviando su mirada otro lado de la habitación provocando una tierna sonrisa rostro de Póker de Alaude

- en su estado actual sucede cuando se enferma o esta extremadamente nerviosa o avergonzada – comento Ritsu observando los chicas, ya que su esposo, sobrino y cuñado no quitaban un ojo enzima de Tsuna

- también podemos hacer lo por voluntad propia – hablo Luca tomando foto a su hermanita durmiendo cosa que molestaba mucho a Hibari aunque sean hermanos odiaba que hicieran ese tipo de cosas a su presa

Los chicos esperaron como media hora hasta que Tsuna abrió finalmente sus ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la cara preocupada de su hijo sin tomar en cuenta que no tenia ropa levanto y abrazo su hijo acariciando su cabeza, pero tal acto lleva sus consecuencia la sabana deslizo de su cuerpo dejando ver su espada desnuda un tatuaje en forma de trébol en el medio de su espada.

- salgan – ordeno molesto Luca y Masamune

- pueden por favor – suplico Ritsu

Como buenos caballeros salieron, a buena hora llegaron las chicas con ropa seca. Al paso de 15 minutos se escucharon unas tremendas cachetadas, la puerta fue abierta forma fuerte de ella saliendo Tsuna. Tsunayoshi observo sus amigos solo hizo una reverencia disculpándose por el alboroto que provocaron sus hermanos, luego de eso se fue. Si que nadie lo viera –excepción de Alaude, Daemon, Mukuro y Kyosuke- Hibari Kyoya siguió Tsunayoshi procurando que nada malo sucediera con ella.

- ehhh… que sucedió – pregunto G

- Tsuna parecía molesta – comento Yamamoto sonrisa de idiota

- yare, yare por que el rostro de Luca se ve rojo – agrego burlón Lampo

- sigues asiendo de la tuya estúpido mujeriego – grito molesto Gokudera muy bien conocia el fetiche de ese hermano para ganase esas cachetadas

- kufufufu a caso el hermano de usagi chan es un asalta cuna – río Mukuro carcajadas

- por lo menos no uso un peinado tan ridículo – comento Luca tono molesto con cierta burla

- oya, oya a quien crees que llamas ridículo peinado – apuntando Luca con su tridente

- Mukuro nisama por favor cálmese

-tío Luca, piña san dejen de molestar, no quiero que ella haga mucho papeleo – agrego molesto Kyosuke apuntando ambos individuos

- nufufufu si todo esta bien. Elena y yo tenemos una cita – colocaba su brazo las caderas de su novia

- nos vemos chicos – agrego la muy contenta de Elena, ambos salieron a su romántica cita

- yare, yare yo me voy nos vemos – Lampo solo saludo desapareciendo de la vista del grupo

- yo también tengo que ir me chicos, entrenare al limite – salio corriendo

-extremo Han aire a entrenar – grito Ryohei a su novia saliendo corriendo

- Kyoko chicas porque no vamos hay una oferta de pasteles en la repostería **Sakura Kiss **

- hahi me pregunto que nuevo sabor de pasteles estarán de ofertas desu

- Mukuro nisama puedo…

- puedes ir pero cómprame uno de chocolate nagi chan

- hahi Mukuro nisama

- nosotros también nos vamos Giotto, nos vemos en la casa Takeshi – hablo Asari desliéndose de sus amigos y hermano, junto a su novio tomados de la manos

En el salón de clase solo quedaban Giotto, Alaude, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Kyosuke, Masamune, Ritsu y Luca. Luca y Masamune observaban un pequeño monitor mientras que Ritsu entregaba una receta y medicina a Kyosuke.

- porque vinieron – pregunto serio Giotto – no creo que fue a ver la escuela o investigar acosadores

- no has cambiado en nada Ieyasu – contesto Masamune a su primo

- es cierto que no vinimos por eso, en parte si – agrego Luca

- nos preocupa la salud de Tsuna chan. Desde el día de su nacimiento Tsuna chan ha sido una niña de cuerpo frágil/delicado –suspiro cansado Ritsu- por eso sus hermanos son tan sobre protectores

- hime sama es fuerte ella ha salido adelante – hablo muy contento Gokudera admiraba mucho a su amiga

- ustedes vinieron para ver el estado mental Tsunayoshi – pregunto Alaude – el bebe debió decirles acerca de lo ocurrido la semana pasada

- realmente me agradan estos chicos – comento Masamune sonrío al ver que su hermana encontró personas de confianza

- este hombre da miedo – agrego Luca – ella se ve bien, solo esta algo estresada eso fue lo que provoco la fiebre

- kufufufu parecen tranquilo chicos – comento Mukuro tono burlón al ver bien los rostros molesto pero a la vez tranquilo de los hermanos de Tsuna

- no lo están – respondió Ritsu muy bien conocía su esposo y cuñado para tener ese tipo de expresión- ellos están molestos

- pero si parecen – Yamamoto callo al ver los rostro de los hermanos aunque sus caras mostraba cierta tranquilidad se podía ver un gesto de molestia en ellos – ya veo

- solo déjenlos, me voy – marcho Kyosuke para buscar su madre, mientras que coloca su mano en su ojo derecho sentía fuerte molestia

* * *

**Azotea de Nanimori Ko **

* * *

Tsuna observaba el cielo como este es un azul brillante acompañado por el brillante sol y las nubes blancas solitarias las cuales recuerda mucho a su superior Hibari, sentía mucha pena por lo sucedido con sus hermanos cada vez que Masamune o Luca aparecían tienen que hacer ese estúpido chequeo y provocar un malentendido ambos ser golpeados o mucho peor ser encarcelados ser rescatados por su hermano Ukyo.

Tsuna observa como los miembros del comité disciplinario están realizando el ejercicio especial, muy bien sabia cuando llegue a casa estaría realizando dicho ejercicio pero mucho peor, suspiro de cansancio siguió mirando el cielo azul. Pero Tsuna no se había dado cuenta que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella y colocando un objeto enzima de su cabeza.

- ehhh… -confundida al voltear observa el rostro de póker de su superior- Hibari sempai como

- Tsunayoshi – hablo irritado Kyoya

- Hibari sempai, siento mucho los inconvenientes provocaron mis hermanos mayores – disculpo Tsuna realizando varias reverencias

- porque estas aquí herbívora inútil – Hablo Hibari molesto, colocando su mano en la frente de su herbívora para comprobar si la fiebre ha bajado, pero al no encontrar nada suspiro – deberías descansar herbívora

- muchas gracias sempai – Tsuna siente una extraña felicidad al ver Hibari preocupado por ella

Kyoya desvía su mirada al ver rostro pura felicidad de su presa – que ocurrió con tus hermanos Tsunayoshi

- veras lo que paso fue – ambos se encontraba frente a frente a excepción que Tsuna tenia su mirada desviada al suelo y como Hibari observa un pequeño sonrojo las mejillas de su herbívora

* * *

**Flasback **

* * *

Al entrar las chicas llevaban en mano toalla, crema, maquillaje y un uniforme extra femenino Nami ko. Tsuna tomo la toalla, el uniforme y crema, sus amigas dieron la vuelta al saber la verdad de su amiga es en realidad un él en lugar de ella. Al tener la ropa puesta sus amigas la tomaron maquillándola pero un tono natural.

Al estar completamente lista y recibir algunos halagos por parte de sus amigas, otro por parte de su hermano Masamune, Ritsu e hijo Kyosuke. Siente una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su cuerpo específicamente en su trasero.

- Luca aniki que crees que haces – sonrojada Tsuna

- estoy comprobando algo… woo ha crecido – hablo emocionado Luca

- hahi el hermano de Tsuna chan es un pervertido desu – grito Haru

- ya deja manosear su trasero ti Luca – Kyosuke apuntaba con su pistola la cabeza de su tío

- no creo que deban hacer eso chicos – sugirió Elena al ver que niño tenia un arma real en sus manos, desde un principio pienso que era de mentira.

- eso se lo merece – hablo Hana molesta como si fuera una madre – este hombre es un mujeriego/ hombre riego a demás de todo eso un pervertido de primera a salta cuna

- ehh… solo quiero tocar el lindo, firme, redondo y agrandado trasero de Tsu chan – hablo muy emocionado Luca mientras que sus dedos movía forma perversa tocando el trasero de Tsuna

- Luca san –gritaron Kyoko, Chrome- deje en paz Tsu chan/Tsuna chan –ambas intenta detener el mayor, Kyosuke esperaba que su madre le de permiso de disparar el rostro de su tío

-mmm… no – el tono de Luca era uno infantil seguía acariciando el trasero de su hermana

- Luca aniki – la voz de Tsuna era una molesta

El cuerpo de Tsuna emanaba un aura oscura observaba el rostro de su hermano con una encantadora sonrisa, unos segundo después se ve como recibía unas tremendas cachetadas, y como estas no paraban. Dejando al pobre chico bien rojo dos mejillas bien hinchada por las cachetadas y ojos bien abierto.

Antes de salir Tsuna queda parada al frente de la puerta sin mirar atrás – quiero estar a sola, Kyo kun puedes quedarte por favor

- si ve con cuidado – entendía que su madre quería estar a sola pero presentía que estará en buenas manos – iré a buscarte luego

- sí – dando la vuelta encarar su hijo abrazándolo entregándole unos besos en ambas mejillas – Kyo kun es el mejor

Masamune y Ritsu no dijo nada, ni movieron un dedo para detener esa escena. Ambos están muy acostumbrados a este tipo de escena/ espectáculo el cual los protagonista son Luca y Tsuna, implica el trasero de su hermana. Cuando su hermana menor vivía en con ellos era muy común ver eso, lo único que asía Tsuna era estar sola para dejar sus pensamiento e enojo en paz.

* * *

**Fin Flasback**

* * *

Tsuna tuvo mucho cuidado en relatar lo sucedido con su sempai, sabia que si decía algo acerca de que es doncel en lugar de mujer Hibari Kyoya se enteraría de la verdad tal vez sentiría repulsión en su persona, cosa que por extraña razón Tsuna sentía su pecho estaba siendo oprimido por un sentimiento de tristeza y dolor.

Pero en cambio Hibari Kyoya mostraba un aura maligna estaba muy molesto con el hermano de su presa, el hecho de que alguien toque su propiedad como si fuera un objeto daban ganas intensa de morder hasta la muerte a todo ser viviente se atreva tocar lo que es suyo por derecho. En el caso de Kyosuke lo dejaba pasar no sabia el porque, para Hibari era algo intrínsico.

- morderé hasta la muerte esos herbívoros – susurro Hibari tomando sus tonfas

- eh… - Tsuna no había escuchado bien el susurro de su superior. Pero siente que el rostro de Hibari era uno molesto- sempai

- morderé hasta la muerte – sacando sus tonfas en busca de sus nuevas victimas que serian posiblemente sus futuros cuñados

- Hibari sempai – Tsuna observa como su superior aleja de ella, presentía que iba hacer algo malo. Con miedo agarro la mano de Hibari jalándolo encontrar sus rostros, sin tomar en cuenta que al garrarla estiro completamente su cuerpo, siendo sus pies algo torpe tropezó cayendo enzima en el abdomen firme y fuerte de su superior.

Ambos cayeron sentados por suerte Hibari agarro cintura de Tsuna acercándola mas a su cuerpo, Tsunayoshi tenia sus ojos cerrados, sus manos aforrándose a la camisa de su superior, en sus mejilla un gran sonrojo. Una imagen bastante hermosa y provocativa para Hibari.

- Tsunayoshi – aunque su cuerpo y voz era de póker por dentro era un manojo de nervios, ya que ambos tenía sus rostros bastante cerca

Tsuna abre sus ojos lenta de una forma delicada, al tenerlos completamente abiertos observo que su rostro y el de su superior se encontraba a centímetros de ser tocados por sus labios. Tsuna solo sonroja intenta hablar aunque de una forma torpe – sem…pai hibari sempai – esta vez surgió de los labios de Tsuna una voz tímida a la vez suave una dulce, pero a la vez nerviosa

Hibari no podía aguantar planto sus labios a la boca virgen de Tsuna, este un beso tierno demandante. Tsunayoshi no podía creer que su superior Hibari Kyoya la este besando siente la lengua de Hibari acariciando, mordiendo sus labios sin saber el porqué y cómo su boca abre por voluntad propia dejando que la demandante lengua experimental la guíe. Dejando cerrar sus ojos ser suavemente guiada por los dulces e salvajes besos de Hibari, provocando en ella una sensación bastante agradable, sus brazos recorriendo el cuello del joven chico esta profanando su boca.

Ambos jóvenes separaron por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, los dos sonrojados uno mas que otro, sus corazones palpitaban tan rápido como si fuera un motor de carrera apunto de salir de sus cajas torácicas. Hibari observa la reacción de su herbívora era una muy lasciva para su bien estar, otra cosa que noto era que Tsuna tenia en su cabeza unas encantadoras oreja de conejo come el color de su cabello y una linda pequeña colita.

- eres hermosa Tsunayoshi – contesto medio sonriente Kyoya mientras que acaricia su cabello y oreja

- sempai – articulo nerviosa e sonrojada Tsuna, ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras que sus pensamientos divulgaba algo triste- **"**sempai me beso, seguramente al igual que todos piensa que soy mujer. Si sempai se entera que no soy una mujer… a sempai le gusta las mujeres**"** – Hibari sempai por favor

- que sucede Tsunayoshi – levantando barbilla de Tsuna observando sus ojos, sentía en ellos una gran tristeza y otros sentimientos

- no vuelva a besarme Hibari sempai – ágilmente separo de su superior saliendo corriendo de la azotea sin mirar atrás. Por suerte tenia la chaqueta de su superior así tapara ciertas partes animales

- tsk… -Hibari chasqueo su lengua signo de molestia, había hecho todo mal con su presa al besarla claro a estado enamorada de ella desde el primer día que la conoció y eso fue hace 10 años. Ahora tenía que solucionar ese problema y disculparse con ella – soy un idiota

* * *

Kyosuke había observado todo se sentía muy feliz y a la vez triste por su madre, conocía su mama ante mano su mente estará divulgando cosas raras. Entre ellas su madre estará pensando que Hibari esta enamorado de ella por ser mujer, si su mama supiera la verdad estaría muy sorprendida. Su linda mama piensa que si Hibari se entera que ella es en realidad doncel él comenzara a odiarla o sentir asco en su persona. Otra que solo la este utilizando por ser el centro de atención en todo los chico de la escuela mas bien este es un pensamiento de Kyosuke. Lo mejor para el joven niño es buscar su madre.

* * *

**Un lugar muy lejanos mas específicamente**

**En otra dimensión**

* * *

Un hermoso castillo rodeado por una extensa niebla, cubierto con nieve blanca tan pura. Este castillo es una república del **castillo de Neuschwanstein** está situado en el estado federal de **Baviera cerca de Füssen, Alemania**. Más conocido **Nueva Piedra del Cisne o Castillo Cisne Blanco. **

En la gran biblioteca se encontraba un hombre apuesto cabello plateado, por causa de la escasa luz no se podía observar bien su apariencia física. Este hombre se encontraba sentado en una pila de libros observando uno de los ventanales la hermosa e misteriosa luna. Detrás del chico aparece una mucama parecía una muñeca sin vida, al igual que el joven no se lograba ver su apariencia, solo sus ojos verdes brillantes su pupilas con un símbolo en forma de trébol sin ninguna señal de vida.

- Ou sama la cena esta servida – hablo la joven una voz firme sin emoción. (n.a: quiere decir Rey. Recuerde que es otra dimensión y su tiempo es diferente)

- al parecer Oujo sama se encuentra siendo infiel – comento cierta burla el joven rey – aunque todo de ella es hermoso no lo crees… (n.a: Oujo quiere decir señorita/ princesa)

- hime sama solo pertenece a Ou sama – contesto la chica obediente a su amo – Ou sama porque no trajo Hime sama

- hime esta muy apegada al mocoso, eso impide que me la lleve. Si ese niño nunca hubiera nacido hime estaría a mi lado – contesto cierta forma frustrado aunque molesto

- Ou sama ese niño es su hijo – comento la muñeca

- es cierto… jajajajajaja – sonrío sádicamente el joven rey- mi hijo, pero de mi otro yo que ayudo a hime

- Ou sama porque fue ver hime sama

- eso es simple – parándose de la pila de libros- ella tiene que recordar que soy su dueño, por ende debo vigilar los movimientos de mi muñeca favorita. Por cierto Sitri – sin mirar atrás pero gracias al ventanal observaba la mirada sin vida de su fiel muñeca

- si Ou sama

- vigila bien ese mocoso, se esta interponiendo mi vigilancia con hime –suspiro pesado mientras acariciaba su cabello- por mala suerte, para nosotros él puede ver mis movimientos y esencia, sabes muy bien que eso es malo Sitri

- como ordene Ou sama – la joven fiel muñeca desaparece, dejando su amo solo

El joven sonríe forma macabra mientras que observa en el cristal dos imágenes la primera de su princesa, segunda la de su hijo no deseado como este comienza acariciar su ojo derecho.

- al parecer se dio cuenta – el joven acaricia su ojo derecho. Sus ojos son un claro color lavanda, pupila tiene una extraña forma de trébol de un lavanda oscuro- mala suerte que estemos conectado por este ojo Kyosuke, me asegurare de apartarte Oujo sama de tu lado

Habitación lleno una risa diabólica del joven rey, mientras que seguía observando frágil figura de su princesa en el cristal de ventanal.

* * *

**Parque Nanimori**

**Cerca de Nani Ko**

* * *

Tsuna se encontraba sentada unos columpios, observando el basto cielo. Había sentido que alguien la miraba mucho y sigue mirándola, pero eso no era lo importante de ese momento ya que sabia de quien se trataba de esa persona. Escucha unos pasos acercándose a ella, al mirar de quien trataba solo sonríe. Su niño era una persona muy lista siempre la encontraba.

- mama – Kyosuke acerca mas a su madre abrazándola – siento hacerte esperar mucho

- Kyo kun sucede algo – Ignorando lo ultimo que dijo su hijo. Observo como su bebe comienza a tallar su ojo derecho – espera te lastimara – tomando la mano de su bebe- quitate la lentilla Kyo kun

- pero si alguien lo ve – comento molesto Kyosuke mientras que desvía su mirada al suelo

- prefiero que lo vea, a que te lastime el ojo – Tsuna hablo tono autoritario

Kyosuke observo el rostro decidido de su madre suspiro cansado no podía negar un pedido de su madre. Sin ningún pero dejo que su madre quitara la lentilla/lente de contacto de su ojo derecho dejando ver en el un hermoso color lavanda claro, su pupila tiene una forma de trébol esta no era negro sino de un lavanda oscuro dorado.

-mama – Kyosuke sienta en las piernas de su madre, ambos comienza columpiarse – esta molesta, triste o confundida por lo que paso con Hibari

- ehh… - Tsuna tardo unos segundo para comprender que su hijo vio el beso- ehhhhhhh… - grito sorprendida Tsuna deteniendo el columpio teniendo cuidado en no dejar caer su hijo- lo… lo… vis…te… - tartamudeo la joven madre avergonzada por suerte tenia aun enzima la chaqueta de Hibari para esconder esas partes no humanas

- lo vi todo mama – confeso Kyosuke sentía cierta alegría al ver el rostro confundido y sonrojado de su madre

- estas molesto conmigo Kyo kun – pregunto Tsuna triste sentía que fallo a su bebe

- nunca sentiría eso a mi madre, solo sorprendido – no negaba que sorprendió al ver como su madre era besado por un hombre

- kyo kun eres el mejor – Tsuna realmente amaba su hijo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Kyosuke es tan comprensivo y amable, se sentía muy afortunada de ser su madre

- mama – sonrojo Kyosuke realmente su madre es así de linda que da mucha vergüenza – mama puedo preguntarte algo

- dime Kyo kun – pregunto la cantarina madre

- a ti te gusta Hibari Kyoya – pregunto intrigado su hijo, noto que su madre se sonrojo y a la vez su rostro mostraba cierta tristeza y confusión

- no lo se, kyo kun. No se lo que siento cuando estoy con Hibari sempai o cuando me beso – hablo la confundida madre, abrazando fuertemente su hijo

- mama sabes que siempre te apoyare. Sea cual sea tu decisión siempre te apoyare – Kyosuke gira acariciar el cabello de su madre- vayámonos mama mis tíos nos estará buscando – saltando del columpio, mas bien de las piernas de su madre- por cierto mama

- sucede algo Kyo kun – tomando la mano de su hijo al ver la extendida

- es mejor que ocultes tu presencia animal y actives la humana – observo Kyosuke su madre la cual reía por lo descuidada que es

- jajajaja lo siento lo olvide kyo kun – Tsuna suspira hondo luego siente que un aire frío recorre su cuerpo luego siente un agradable brillo naranja. Kyosuke siente el aroma de su madre el cual es humano – listo Kyo kun

- vámonos – apretando fuertemente el agarre

- sabes me siento muy orgullosa de ser tu madre Kyo kun – Tsuna baja a la altura de su hijo plateando besos en ambas mejillas, provocando un gran sonrojo en el niño – kyo kun es lindo

- mama – comento sonrojado Kyosuke ocultando su ojo derecho con un mechón de su cabello

Tsuna abrazo su hijo cargándolo en el proceso Kyosuke no dijo nada solo estaba avergonzado por que todos lo miraban, ocultando su cabeza en el cuello de su madre. Tsuna caminaba tranquilamente mientras cargaba su hijo el cual quedo placidamente dormido, por suerte en el camino encontró con los chicos y sus hermanos. A los cuales solo sonrío y agradeció por sus ayudas el día de hoy.

Por suerte no vio a Hibari y sus extremidades no humanas habían desaparecido, Alaude fue amable de quitarle la chaqueta ya que tenía su hijo durmiendo.

Hibari se encontraba en azotea observando su herbívora y como esta observa el cielo pero en su dirección, ambas miradas chocaron la de Tsuna desvío sentía un gran calor creciendo en su pecho y cierta tristeza amarga. Hibari sentía que debía solucionar ese problema de una vez por toda ahora no porque su presa estaba rodeada de sus hermanos y ellos eran un obstáculo.

- kufufuf al parecer algo paso entre ellos – comento susurrando Mukuro al ver su primo en la azotea con un aura molesta y Tsunayoshi triste e confundida – seria divertido jugar con ambos

* * *

**Sheijo: **Espero que le guste este capitulo. siendo sincera me pase de la mano pensé que iba ser corto y me deje llevar cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la pagina 38, llegando hasta la 41. Siento mucho la tardanza en subirlo, creo que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo en subir el siguiente capitulo se debe a que la semana que viene comienza mis clase -universidad-... -.- . Dejen comentarios son una fuerza vital para todo escritor siendo positivos o negativos, cualquier duda por favor solo pregunte. Nos leeremos, chao.


End file.
